Book One: The Legend of the Deadman
by Kyu No Ken
Summary: A phenom that fell at the hands of the Rikudou Sennin, left a prophecy of his rebirth. DDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGG!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto, if I did, I would have killed the pink eye sore long ago. Also, I don't the wrestling character "The Undertaker"

so without further adieu, on towards the story.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Prologue: Prophecy of the Phenom

Fog and darkness covers the valley, as night illuminated over the land. At the middle of this desert like valley, two figures could be seen, around them was nothing but destruction made by course of battle. Both fighters were covers in cuts, bruises and blood. One of them was on one knee panting heavily, blood dripping down his mouth, a line of blood going down the side of his head, his attire torn from the fight, two mock horns made out of his long spiky hair. His cloak torn and bloodied by the injuries he received by the demon in front of him, a necklace with six magatama pendants could be seen hanging on his neck. He was the Rikudou Sennin , clutching his right arm due to a lethal blow made on his shoulder, burnt skin showing and smoking through the burnt cloak, the skin was burnt as if lightning had struck him directly. On his right hand, although injured, a half broken sword was being held, eyes with concentric circles around the pupil glaring with anger and frustration at his opponent.

Across from him, was a man that stood almost 7'0" tall, long black hair, dark as the night, black eyes that stared right at the Sennin (the attire he has is the one he wore at Wrestlemania 14 against Kane), his right hand, covered in a fingerless glove, extended with purple electricity cackling on his hand. Cuts could be seen all over his persona, a deep gash on his forehead bleeding down on half his face, a kunai imbedded on his right shoulder, and another one his left kidney area.

"Give up mortal, or this valley shall be your resting place." Spoke the demon of the valley, with a deep cold voice that caused the Sage to shiver in slight fear.

"Why won't you die!" the Sage yelled in frustration, after having inflicting so much damage from using the shinra tensei, to puncturing his vital organs with kunai, hell, he even stabbed the bastard through its dark heart, since he was literally missing half his sword which could be seen on the vest that covered the chest of the giant, shinning with the moonlight glow while covered in blood, "who or what are you, damn it!"

"I will not rest; for I'm death, the destruction, the darkness, the end, the phenom . . . . . I'm the undertaker . . . "at the claim of the lord of darkness, the sage could not help but feel utter fear. He was fighting a being that the God of Death himself had created, but he had thought the tale of the undertaker was nothing but a myth told through the ages. a A tale that told about his path of destruction.

"_I have no choice but to use that Jutsu and hopefully be enough to destroy him,_" were the thoughts of the Sage as he got up from his knee and got ready to gamble with death itself. Gathering all of his chakra into a sphere between his hands, he expelled towards on top of the undertaker and yelled, "CHIBAKUTENSEI!"

The deadman awaited calmly as to what the fool of a Sage would do and saw he had expelled a sphere made of chakra above him, and slowly started to feel being pulled towards the sphere along with everything else. Taker got on one knee, with his right hand extended forward, his head lowered and started to chant in a language that the Sage could not understand. After event was done, all was there was a giant sphere made of soil and earth, with the undertaker at its core. "Izanagi," muttered the sage and the earth sphere started to glow for a second till it started to disintegrate, leaving nothing behind, not even a trace of the phenom.

The sage exhausted, he closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the ground, relief that he had survived, not noticing that the sky started to get darker than normal clouds beginning to form with purple lightning cackling quietly. Rain started to fall as a thick fog began to form.

**DDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGG!**

A loud bell chimed and the sage sat up looking around in paranoia, not believing that the demon had somehow survived.

**DDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGG****!**

The bell rang again, the sage kept looking, till he turn around and saw a spiritual sphere. As it slowly began to take, the sage's eyes began to widen, for in front of him, the undertaker began to appear. He seemed to be resting as his eyes were closed.

**DDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGG****!**

The bell chimes a third time and the undertaker's eyes snap open, staring into the fearful eyes of the sage and said, "We are proud, the spirit of the Undertaker, lives within the soul of all mankind, the eternal flame of light that cannot be extinguish, the origin of which cannot be explained, the answer lies in the everlasting spirit . . . Soon all of mankind will witness the rebirth of the Undertakeerrr . . . . . . " as his eyes started to glow white, he finally said, "I . . . Will not . . . . Rest in peace . . . . . "and the demon of Death Valley began to slowly disappear as if he were never there, leaving the Sage with the revelation that phenom shall one day, rise once again.

TBC . . . . .

Well, this is my first work, inspired by "Naruto the Undertaker" however, it's gonna be going with a different twist, but instead of telling u guys about it, just wait and find out and hopefully U guys like it. I'm open for suggestions to any ideas you guys have, also, in just in case some of you are wondering, Kane will appear, but I won't tell how, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Undertaker, so let's get it on with the show!

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Chapter 1:

Naruto's Damnation;

Mark of the Undertaker

The stench of carnage and death was in the air in Konohagakure no Sato. The village was in turmoil, flames burning down buildings and flowing through the village as if the flames of hell itself were unleashed, burning everything its its path. People were screaming and panicking, evacuating toward the Hokage monument were the evacuation shelters resided, while the shinobi were fighting the threat that was at the villages door steps.

A loud thunderous roar was heard throughout the village. A fox, with nine long tails, thrashing around, destroying everything in its crashing path, its red fur was illuminated by the flames dancing around the village as the moonlight shine down into the beast, it was none other than the strongest bijuu of the nine tailed beasts, the Kyuubi no Yoko. It roared once more causing a shockwave throughout the battle field. The Konoha ninja were desperately trying their best to stop the beast on its track, or delay it till the Hokage arrived and save the village.

"We have to stop the demon from advancing or our love ones will die!"

"Stand your ground; we have to hold on till Yondaime-sama arrives!"

One of the ninja jumped high into the air and rapidly made hang signs, and shouted "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" and the ninja shoots a flame out of his mouth, taking the form of a dragon, hooting fast towards its target at the side of the beast's face.

"**insolent flesh bag**!" cursed the Kyuubi , as it shot a chakra blast towards the shinobi responsible for the attack, obliterating the ninja completely, along anything or anyone else that was in its path and to crash on the shinobi group that was preparing an assault.

"LOOK OUT?"

But it was too late as it made impact and made loud explosion, causing a giant mushroom cloud ascended towards the sky, revealing a giant crater caused by the nine tails. "**I shall destroy you all ningen!"** roared the beast as it kept advancing towards the village.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Hokage Tower-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

On a balcony on top of the tower, a man stood there, watching the chaos that the Kyuubi was causing and it keept getting closer and closer towards Konoha. He kept thinking of any possible solution on how to save the village, and most importantly, the last reminder of his family and newly deceased wife.

"I've got no other option, I'll have to summon him" thought the man.

"Minato!"

Said man turned, his blond spiky hair, dancing with wind caused by the roars of the beast, geared up in dark blue ninja pants, a jounin vest seen under the hokage robes, with the kanji of "Yondaime Hokage on his back, with small flames adorning at the end of the robe.

"Sarutobi? Jariaya-sensei?

The two people mentioned were looking at Minato with worried looks, the first person mentioned was the former Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the proclaimed the Kami no Shinobi. His appearance was of a small goatee and short white spiked hair caused by the stress given by the previous war and the responsibilities of being Hokage through that war. Lines were running vertically under each eye, several wrinkles already starting to adorn his face with a few liver spots showing on his forehead. All geared up in a black jumpsuit with grey shoulder armor and a gauntlet on his right arm. A leaf forehead protector bandana with long straps with a ninja helmet wore underneath. The Kaji of Hi(Fire) was unblended on his back of the outfit.

The second person now recognized as Jiraiya was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, two shoulder length bangs framed both sides of his face, two red lines could be seen running down his eyes and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil was wore. He wore a green shirt kimono with matching pants, hand guards, black belt around the waist, traditional wooden sandals, and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles. On his back he carried the summoning contract for the toads.

"Please, tell me you're not thinking of using the Shiki Fuujin? You know very damn well that you will die if you use that seal," semi yelled/pleaded the toad sage in hopes that his former student would prove him wrong while Sarutobi was on the background, also hoping for the same.

"I have to, it's the only way to stop the Kyuubi from destroying the village and as Hokage, it is my responsibility to do what it takes to save the village from harm but . . . " the Yondaime finished as he turned back towards the balcony, gripping the wooden rail and making it crack from the pressure of his strength, " it's not easy for me, for I have to do something no parent should ever do to his only child" whispered Minato as he lowered his head with his eyes closed in defeat and regret.

Jiraiya didn't hear the last part, but Hiruzen did, since he was standing closely to Minato, and anger raged within the former Hokage as he strongly grasped his predecessors' shoulders and turned him to look at him face to face, "have you lost your fucking mind? Do you realize what your course of action will cause?" yelled the Sandaime, "You're going to damn your only son child to a life of hate of suffering?"

"Then promise me you will do what it takes to make sure that the village does see Naruto as a hero," said the Yondaime to the Third, "I have faith in the people, they won't let me down."

"_Minato, you're such a naïve fool,_" thought the Third.

"Reconsider what you're about to Minato, at least let me or Jiraiya to perform the ritual" pleaded Sarutobi.

"Your son will need you, as his father, since Ku-chan . . . "he couldn't finish the sentence for Kushina's death had hit Jiraiya hard, as she had died in labor.

"Let me do it Minato," said Sarutobi with a little intimidation, hoping to convince the stubborn man.

Shaking his head, Minato replied, "As the leader, it falls on me, and besides" now a smirking appeared on his face, "Sarutobi, you're getting old and you might break your fingers in the attempt of doing the 55 seals required, that is if your hip doesn't break or give out on you first, and Ero-sennin would just peep from the great beyond."

Both men chuckled and Jiraiya muttered, "disrespectful brat."

*Sighs* "Ok, I'll take the mantle of Hokage once more and do my best to protect naruto," promised Sarutobi as he left in order to go to battle against the Kyuubi.

A disturbing silence was in the room as the two men left were staring at each other, "Sensei . . ." Minato started but was cut off by Jiraiya, "don't Minato, I know it's your place as the leader and I also promise to look after your son as well," said the toad sage as he walked up to his former student and placed both hands on his student's shoulders, "you made me proud gaki, sunce the moment you became my student to the point you became Hokage, and I'll always be proud of as a father would be proud of a son."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei," said Minato, sadden that this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Now no time for tears gaki, go run loose on that oversized hairball," said Jiraiya grinning, before he too left after his Sensei.

Looking outside once more, Minato went to the other room where Naruto was.

"Hey little guy, please forgive me for what I'm about to do, and hopefully you'll understand when you're older and find it in your heart to forgive, but no matter what, know that I'll always love you," once he finished, he reached for the sleeping baby carefully, and reached into his robes to pull out a tri-ponged kunai only to throw it outside with all his might, "time to run wild," said Minato with a grin on his face as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- On the battle field against the kyuubi +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The Kyuubi continued on its murderous rampage as he kept killing and decimating Konoha ninja left and right, with a sadistic grin on its features. Then he lifted one of his paws and slammed it into the hill where some ninja were standing in order to attack.

"Run for your lives"

"I don't want to die!"

"Evacuate and attack!"

One of the ninja who was a little more faster than the rest managed to escape, "I made . . . " or so he thought.

***Squelch***

The ninja were squashed like insects and died instantly, but one wasn't so lucky as he was barely alive, with one of the Kyuubi's claws going through him, and bleeding profusely from the mouth digging his nails into the soil in hopes of crawling away , "I don't want to die!"

The beast was watching with satisfaction at the useless attempt the ningen was making, and suddenly yanks his paw down, tearing half the body with blood pouring down like a waterfall. He was aobut to send another chakra blast till he tilted his head to the side and a yellow streak passed by.

Growiling, he looked to where the light landed only to find the Yondaime standing in its place, "**YOU!**"

The Yondaime just stood there with a stone expression on his face, then quickly made hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground and shouting, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke appeared in the field and it revealed a large toad, with a smoke pipe in its mouth, a large dagger on his side, this was Gamabunta, the Toad Chief.

"What the hell is happening Minato, why you summoned me," asked the toad chief.

"I need your help one last time Chief "replied Minato without taking his eyes off the Kyyubi.

Gamabunta then looked at the direction that Minato was looking to and saw the Kyuubi no Yoko munching on a couple of ninjas that tried to surprise attack the beast, blood dripping from its maws.

"Oh shit! You brought me out to fight the fucking Kyuubi? Did your brain go dead after eating one too many fucking ramen bowls?" bellowed Gamabunta, knowing well what the demon was capable of through the legend.

"I just need you to distrac it so I can do the hand signs in order to seal him," said Minato getting ready for the oncoming battle.

"I see, you got balls gaki, let's make it rain," replied The Toad Boss as he got into a battojutsu stance.

The beast roars and lunges towards the duo, seeing this, the Chief Toad dashes forward into the nine tails, his dagger half way drawn. The Kyuubi tires to strike them with its massive paw, but its blocked by the dagger of the toad. The Chief tried to push him off of him, but the damn demon was too strong.

"Bunta! Jump now!" yelled Minato

As Bunta made the jump, a few seconds later, the tails of the Kyuubi struck, missing its target.

In mid air, the Chief Toad gather chakra and yelled "Suiton: Teppodama!"

A water bullet is shot from Gamabunta's mouth, dashing fast towards the Kyuubi, hitting a bull's eye, causing steam to arise on the field.

"That tickled, little tadpole,"muttered the Kyuubi attacking the Toad Chief, who had landed with his back turned only to look back and barely being able to evade the claws of the beast, only one of the claws got him as a deep gash hit him across his eye.

"You alright Bunta!" half asked, half yelled the Fourth.

"Do I look fucking alright? I almost lost my eye? How much longer till you finish?" bellowed the Toad Chief.

Finishing up the last sequence of the hand signs, the Fourth yells, "DONE!" and as soon as he said that, everyone in the battle field got a sudden chill, as the feeling of death was strong, the sky grew darker, and the moon was lightly glowing red, but only the Yondaime could see the cause of this phenomenon, the Shinigami himself.

The Lord of Death looked at the one who summoned him and asked, "why did you summon me mortal?"

"Shinigami-same, I summoned you for I need your aid in sealing the Kyuubi into my newborn, and save the village from total destruction," pleaded the Fourth and the Shinigami looked p, seeing the Kyuubi in a defensive stance, afraid of the being that just showed up before him.

"You know the price for summoning me and having seal the beast away"

At this, Minato nodded his head

"Very well, it shall be done," and with that said, the Death God reached through Mianto and Naruto. An astral arm shot from them both and grabbed onto the Kyuubi, slowly beginning to rip its soul into Naruto's naval.

"I won't be sealed again!" yelled the Kyuubi as it struggled to get free but it was futile as his soul was fully ripped and sent into Naruto.

"SEAL!" yelled the Fourth as a blinding light shines and the Kyuubi disappears. On Naruto's stomach, a spiral with eight diagrams was glowing crimson light.

The Lord of Death was watching Naruto, and decided that the child would be the one to bring him the souls of those who dared to defy him, and reached for him, taking him from his father's arms.

The Fourth was feeling weak as he felt his life slipping away, holding Naruto tight one last time, but as he fell to his knees, he felt Naruto being taken away from his arms. Looking up, he saw the Shinigami pulling Naruto closer to him, and exposing the baby's bare back, as he reach for his knife that was being held in his jaws.

"What are you doing to my son?" yelled Mianto helpless.

The Death God ignored him and continue the task at hand, bringing the knive onto naruto's back he slow carved into his back, causing the baby to wail loudly as it was heard through the field. When the task was done, a capitol T was seen, with two spikes going through in an X formation at the bottom of the T, giving a purple glow.

The Fourth almost dead, heard the Shinigami say, "He will be my avatar, the bringer of destruction and order, and the death of those that dared to defy me. The Undertaker shall walk again, and hell on earth will be unleashed."

There were the last words that Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato heard, as his eyes slowly closed with the image of Naruto being in the grasp of the Death God, and with his final breath, his world had turned into an eternal darkness.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

TBC . . . . . . . .

Damn, that sure took a while to finish, but it's done. One man falls in order for the legend to rise, but before the next chapter comes around, I just want to give a few heads up to those who are reading the story. *pulls out my note pad*

Naruto and the Rookie 9, won't be at the age of 12, that seems to young for how I want the story to work out, so I'm setting them at the age of 15 or 16, but most likely will go with 16.

Naruto won't have the happy go attitude, for one, its annoying as hell, but he will have some small traits of the Undertaker, the American badass attributes , a lil colder, stronger, not takin shit from anyone, getting what im sayin.

And finally, I've been thinking, I could make a pairing work, but as to who the girl he will be paired with, I haven't decided yet, give me some ideas.

So with that being said, ill see ya'll around for the next chapter on "Legend of the Deadman" and if you're not down with that, well . . . . I just got two words for ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well, I'm back with the second chapter in the book, but one more thing, the age of the Rookie 9 is 16, so with that being said, here's Ch. 2, just remember, I don't own Naruto or the Undertaker.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Chapter 3: Konoha's Bad Ass; Establishment of Big Evil

_-+-+-+-+-+-+ In the Dream -+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Inside the deepest part of a forest, fog flowing freely in the air. The full moon shining high in the sky, dark hooded figures were seen, carrying a casket over their heads, carrying it to an altar that was surrounded by torches. The druids sang a mournful dirge as they walked towards the altar. As they reached their destination, the Druids slowly and carefully lifted the casket and placed it onto the altar. T_

_he druids began to sing the dirge a little louder, and the casket very slowly began to open, if one could float on top of the casket, you would see a man wearing a leather cloak, his hair smoothed back looking pale at the skin. His hands were placed together on top of his stomach. The view getting closer to the figures face, dark rings were outlined around the eyes, and suddenly . . . . ._

_**DDDOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG!**_

_A loud bell was heard throughout the entire forest, and the eyes snapped wide open and he shot out his hand . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_-+-+-+-+-+-+ End of the Dream -+-+-+-+-+-+_

A person shot up from his bed in cold sweat; awaken by the same dream that had plagued him for almost his entire life, not being able to understand its meaning had frustrated him to no end, "_It never changes, what significance does the dream have" _thought the person, then he looked to his side to see his clock watch that was placed on top of his cabinet where he kept his clothing, noticing that it read 6:30 and unable to go back to sleep.

"_No point of sleeping now, since today it's the Gennin exam" _thought the same person as he got up from his bed, only wearing boxers, standing a full height of 5'7", a body that was ripped from intense training, a spiral with eight diagrams adorned his turtle shell abs, a weird shape scar was on his back for if you looked closely you see that it was a in the shape of a capitol T with two spikes piercing it down. Flexing his arm0.s and shoulders a bit, popping his shoulder joints to get them loose, satisfied with the feeling, he ruffled his wild spiked blond hair to wake himself completely. Walking up to his closet, he picked out his outfit (AN: it's the same outfit that Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star wears from the waist up, along with the shoulder pads), with the kanji of "Big Evil" printed on the back, a black thick bandana so he could wrap it around his forehead, a pair of loose black jeans, a pair of fingerless gloves, and steel toed boots that went up half way up his shin.

Walking towards the restroom, he ended facing his reflection in the mirror, deep blue eyes staring back at him for a few seconds before he went and took his shower.

After the shower he got dressed, satisfied with his attire, he lastly placed the black bandana on around his forehead shortly after combing his spike hair back (AN: think of the Undertaker when he had short hair combed back, but with Naruto's spike hair, if that helps). Leaving his room, Naruto went to the kitchen to make breakfast, consisting of vitamin milkshake, pancakes, and eggs with bacon. Done eating, he walked around his apartment, still remembering when the place was a total dump. Cracked walls all over the place, roaches roaming around, ceiling leaking, the wooden floor rotten, it made the jail house look like paradise, that is until the old man Sandaime stepped in and bought the complex, and had some genin remodeled the entire building, and after it was done, Naruto modified it to his liking, a library with jutsu scrolls that he had to steal from either the academy or the library since the assholes would either kick him out or threaten to call on the ANBU. A training room with a heavy bag hanging from the ceiling, a speed bag on the far right of the room, a large wall made out of mirrors. Overall, Naruto has had been living a decent almost normal life after the Sandaime had enough from the village council and slowly began to take charge.

Although, Naruto still some trust issues with the Old man Hokage, for he had demanded as to why he was never told about the nine tailed fur ball.

Walking out of his apartment to head towards the academy, he locked his door and went on his way, with sliding his hands into his pockets. Glares full of hate and bloodlust, and some held fear, were sent his way by the villagers as he walked through the population, wishing that he would just drop dead. Some of the villagers were a little bolder by whispering, thinking he couldn't hear him, but how wrong they were, for Naruto could hear every curse, threat, and name calling the people of Konoha had called him all of his life.

"_There's that fucking demon_"

"_We should have killed him when he was an infant_"

"_Fucking demon will get what he deserves_"

Naruto just snorts, "Idiots at least they learned not to fuck with me after what happened 4 years ago . . . "thought Naruto as he began to remember what had happened that day. How he learned the truth of why he was hated, and how the last shard of innocence he had left was shattered, and made a promise to fight back anyone who tried to harm him . . .

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Flashback: Naruto 12 years ago -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_A bloodied, battered and broken Naruto was seen beaten down on the floor by a mob in the slumps of Konoha, trying to kill him and surrounding him so he won't escape. The mob was being chased by some no name chunin that had lost his brother, his wife and his son to the Kyuubi, and blamed Naruto for it. _

_With a crazed grin, the chunin turned to the mob, "Tonight! We finally get rid of this fucking plague that was a stain to this village long enough!" shouted the chunin causing a loud cheer from the mob, as they raised their torches, spiked bats, broken bottles, pitch forks and any other weapon you can think of into the air._

"_Why . . . ? I don't kill anyone . . . "hoarsely whispered Naruto as he spat out blood on the floor only to be stabbed with a kunai on his left shoulder, causing Naruto to scream in pain._

"_Your tricks won't work on us, demon! We know you are just bidding your time to kill us, just like you almost did 12 years ago" screamed the chunin._

_Naruto's patience was starting to go thin, anger swelling inside of him and yelled back, "I'm not a demon, you asshole! I never killed anyone when I was just still a baby, dumbass!"_

_With a sadistic grin, the chunin, kneeled down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and lifted his head , causing Naruto to groan in pain, "since tonight you're going to die anyway, the Sandaime's rule isn't going to matter," stated the chunin as he got up and kicked Naruto on the ribs making him flip on his back holding his ribs. _

_Ordering two villagers to pick up the demon, and restrain him by the arms, as they held him tight, the chunin walks up to Naruto with a kunai in hand, swirling it on his finger._

"_Want to hear a story, demon?" asked the chunin. Without waiting for a reply the chunin began his tale, "you there once was a demon, who nine long tails, trashing everywhere he went, killing anyone in his path, heading towards the village to decimate it. We fight back in an attempt to stop and save our village, but the demon does not like that, Not . . . One . . . Bit . . . " the chunin then faced Naruto who was trying to conscious, and reaches for his face, grabbing and squeezing his cheeks, "Can't have you passing out on us while the story is being told, that would be just rude."_

_Naruto tries to break free from the chunin's grasp, believing that he was consumed by fear; mockingly he soothes Naruto "oh hush Ssh Ssh Ssh Ssh Ssh," slapping his face playfully a few times._

"_Now, where was I? Ah, yes. The kyuubi keeps advancing and we can't stop it. Then the Yondaime arrived, we believed he would stop it. But he gambles deep and makes a deal with the devil, dying in the process of defeating and sealing you into this form," finished the chunin with a crazed look in his eyes, watching Naruto having a wide eyed blank expression on his face._

_Naruto's eyes were widened in shock as he started to connect the dots from what the chunin had said and it all made sense. The beatings, the threats, the cursing of his existence, the assassination attempts, and as to why the kids were told by their parents to stay away from him._

"_No fucking way!" thought Naruto in disbelief._

"_Ah, so you do realize the truth, that the Fourth died sealing the beast and turning you into its final form," said the chunin insanely calm, "but it doesn't matter, because now, we see the funny side, you're living so we can inflict your punishment for what you did 12 years ago!" finished the chunin, talking right in Naruto's face._

"_These mothafuckers are blaming me for something I had no control!" raged Naruto as he began to feel nothing but pure, uncontrolled rage dwelling inside of him, causing the scar on his back to give a light purple glow._

"_Time for you to be sent to hell, where you belong!" yells the chunin as he was charging with a now drawn kodachi poised to pierce Naruto's heart._

"_No more! I will not take shit from any of you anymore!" yelled Naruto as he raised his right leg high up, causing the chunin to go face first into the sole of his sandal, causing bones to be crushed from the momentum as the chunin's nose was bleeding profusely, landing flat on his back and held his nose._

_The villagers holding him were in shock, causing Naruto to take advantage of this by throwing one of his captivators to the charging crowd, causing them to fall onto the ground._

_Grabbing the kodachi from the ground, Naruto stabbed the other viallger that still had a hold on him through the neck, making the victim gurgle, and with a twist of his wrist, he severed the head off the villager's shoulders, causing blood to spray all over._

_Posing the kodachi in front of him, ready to kill anyone that threaten him stared back at the mob, daring them to make their move, causing the mob to shrink back in fear._

"_I'm done taking the shit you fuckers have putting through all my life! This is my last final warning, the next one of you assholes decide to attack me, there will be hell to pay," finished Naruto with his iris turning crimson._

_The chunin slowly got up from the ground, his nose still bleeding and cursing the demon, tried to attack Naruto from behind, but Naruto had seen this from the corner of his eye and decided to play possum, he kneeled down and jammed the kodachi into the ground, the blade sticking up, and waited for the chunin to attack him._

_Believing that he wasn't noticed, dashed towards Naruto, reaching for a kunai into his pouch, pulling it out with his hand held high with kunai poised to pierce the skull of Naruto from behind._

"_Die demon scum! Go to hell where you belong!" screamed the chunin._

_As soon as Naruto felt that the chunin was within range, he made a quick 180 turn. Facing the chunin, he shot his left hand forward, intercepting the arm that held the kunai and placed the arm over his shoulder. His right hand was open and went towards the chunin's neck, clinching the neck with a strong grip, making difficult to his attacker to breath._

_Using his weight onto the ground for support, he tightens his grip around the neck and whispered into the chunin's ear."I told you fuckers, I'm through taking your fucking acuse!" Naruto finished his statement while raising the chunin high in the air and chokeslam him into the kodachi, stabbing the blade through the spine and out of the chest, and he laid there with a look of shock as he died._

_The villagers were reconsidering to attack the demon again out of fear from his retaliation, but after witnessing the chunin dying at the hands of the demon, they started to charge and finish the demon once and for all._

"_What the fuck is going on here!" someone said with a voice that held authority and anger, the villagers looked back and saw none other than the Sandaime Hokage, the God of Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen._

_Sarutobi's eyes held nothing but absolute rage, and the same feeling was being felt behind him as he wasn't alone. Behind him was a group of ANBU that he hand pick to entrust Naruto's well being._

"_Hokage-same, the demon killed a chunin and a villager, please save us and put that demon down," shouted one stupid villager._

_Narrowing his eyes, "Is that so?" replied Sarutobi, but he knew what had really taken place already, thanks to his crystal ball. The same villager just simply nodded his head._

_Raising his hand, the Hokage coldly ordered his soldiers, "ANBU . . . " the villagers smirked believing that finally the demon was going to be killed, until they heard Sarutobi finish, "for breaking my law, and attacking an innocent child, I sentence them to death, kill them." _

_The villagers' victorious face turned into a look of pure fear as they tried to scatter, but none survived. All you could hear in the night were the screams of villagers being executed._

_The injuries that Naruto sustained had taken a toll on his body, and collapsed to the floor, watching the Sandaime kneeling beside him with concern in his eyes before going unconscious. _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ End of flashback -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto was brought back to reality as one stupid villager threw a rock at eh back of his head, making Naruto stop on his tracks. He turned his head slightly to look back through the corner of his eye with a look that promised pain.

"_So much about them learning not to mess with me_," thought Naruto dryly.

A drunk was standing there, with a bottle in his hand, half stumbling while trying to stay on his feet.

"You fucking demon ***hiccup*** you should've been killed the day you were born ***hiccup***" said the drunk.

Naruto turned his full attention to the drunk and slowly began to walk towards him, standing face to face, while the people in the area stopped their activities and watched the scene.

Naruto just stood there, quietly. The drunk kept staring at Naruto's eyes, as if they were mocking him, daring him to strike, and out of anger, he lifted his bottle and swung aiming for Naruto's head.

"Disrespectful demon! Listen when I'm talking to you"

But before the drunk even had a chance to taking a step, Naruto had beaten him to the punch, by taking one step forward and sending a strong right hand jab into the drunk's cheek. The sound of bones breaking could be heard and the drunk was sent flying into a fruit stand and laid there unconscious.

Taking a sniff while staring where the drunk had landed, he went back on his way towards the academy while the people steered clear out of his path out of fear of him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ the Academy -+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto enters his classroom, beginning to scan the room for an available seat, noting that the heirs of most of the shinobi council were here, minus one fangirl.

On the far right, top seats, Aburame Shino, a kid with dark bushy hair, pale skin, and possibly the tallest kid in class, standing about 5'8. Sporting the same style of clothing as his clan, dark sunglasses, with a jacket hanging down his knees with a high upturned collar.

On his left was a girl, who sported a shy look on her face as she started to fidget her fingers together as soon as she saw Naruto walk in. Her dark blue hemi-cut style hair with strands framing her face, fair skin, and white pupiless eyes were most noticeable features. She was wearing a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper and left sleeves, fur around the cuffs and hem, and navy blue pants. Her eyes indicating she's from one of most prestigious clans of Konoha, the Hyuga clan, the fable kekkei genkai, the Byakugan.

Shaking his head at Hinata's antics, he looks on the middle rows, he notices two people that he quickliy recognizes, due to the fact that his friend, Nara Shikamaru, always had the same pineapple hair style since they first met in the beginning of their academy days and after they met, they always could been seen hanging out together, with most of the time playing shogi or watching clouds.

Beside Shikamaru, was another kid he recognizes, due to the fact that he always seen their fathers together whenever at the entrance of the academy waiting for them, Choji Akimichi.

Shikamaru's attire consisted of a lined mesh t-shirt, under a short sleeved gray jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with his clan's blue symbol.

Choji has brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, a robuts physique, which is required in order to perform his clan's techniques. Wearing gray shorts, a rather long scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his clan's emblem on it. His arms and legs were wrapped around in bandages.

***ARF*** "Oi, dobe, you gonna stand there looking stupid or do I have to make you move out of the way?" asks an arrogant kid, known as Kiba Inuzuka, who carries a little white puppy with brown ears on his head, using Kiba's messy brown hair as a cushion. Sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth and nails that into claws, signified that he was of the Inuzuka clan.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto just tilted his head into Kiba's direction. Stroking his chin as if he was contemplating.

"You should have learned by now Kiba, bad things happen when you try to pick a fight with me," stated Naruto as he cracked the bones in his hand as it curled up into a fist, making Kiba back down and return to his seat.

Finally seeing an empty seat, but he cursed as to who was the person was next to the empty spot.

"_Great, the only seat that's available and it had to be next to the brooding king,_" thought Naruto with disdain.

Said brooking king was none other than the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha.

A duck's ass looking hair style, with onyx eyes. His clothing consisting of a blue short-sleeve shirt with a raised collar, the Uchiha crest adorned at the back of his shirt, white arm warmers with color matching shorts.

He just sat there, with both his hands placed in front of his mouth, waiting to reach a step closer to his goal.

Giving a sigh in defeat, Naruto walked towards the seat, and sat down, getting himself comfortable by putting his legs on top of the desk, crossing his arms across his chest, leaning back on his seat, and just closed his eyes, waiting for the instructor to arrive.

Sadly, it didn't last long for the most devoted fangirls of the Uchiha came rushing through the door, arguing to see who would seat next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

The screeching made Naruto get a twitch as the arguing was starting to get on his nerves.

Sadly, it got worse for him as the girls noticed that he was seating in the seat that was close to Sasuke and demanded Naruto to get lost.

"Naruto-baka, get up of my seat before I pound you," screeched the hair banshee as cracked her knuckles.

Her large forehead was most noticeable feature, as she was flat. Black shorts with blue sandals, a red Chinese shirt, and ler long pink hair reaching to her mid back, her green eyes glaring at Naruto.

"Yea Naruto! Get up if you don't want to get hurt," added the second fangirl, Ino, with her hands on her hips.

The girl had a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. Her arms adorned purple and white elbow warmers. And just like the banshee, her hair reached down her waist, but she tied her hair into a ponytail.

From his seat, Shikamaru lifted his head to see who was making so much noise, and saw that Ino and Sakura were irritating Naruto for his hands were twitching, he just smirked a little at the misfortune of his friend.

"_Maybe I should help him out and diffuse the situation,_" then he thought about it and the idea of the girls yelling at him didn't seem well too pleasant.

"_Nah, sounds too troublesome and Naruto can handle himself,_" and went back to sleep.

"Traitor" muttered Naruto as he was twitching even more after he saw what Shikamaru did, knowing full well what was the reason.

The girls were getting impatient due to the lack of response from Naruto, and decided to make him move by force.

Having enough, he reached out and grabbed the collars of the girls' shirts, and lifted them up of their feet as he now had stood up.

"Alright you skanks, shut your mouths and listen well, I don't give a two shits of who wants to sit next to the Uchiha, but if two try to force me or put your hands of me again, we are going to have problems, are we crystal clear?" stated Naruto with a glare as the two shrank from fear and scattered to different seats after he let them go.

After everything calmed down, Iruka and Mizuki both entered the room, and got ready for class to start.

"Ahem" Iruka coughed in his hand in trying to get the attention of the class, but no one listened. He coughed again, and nothing, a tick mark forming on his forehead as he started to lose patience, he shouted with his head going big, "Shut up you damn brats!" and now the class did pay attention and kept their mouths shut.

"Today is the Genin exams, everyone here will be tested on 3 different categories, the first one being the written exam, the second one being the taijutsu exam, where you'll be graded based on your control of the fight, striking points, and keep your cool. Lastly, the last portion of the exam is to perform 3 required jutsu, all three must be performed well in order to pass, any questions?" said Iruka, and seeing that no one had raised a hand, he started the exam.

For the first part of the exam, Naruto got his paper faced down, and waited till Iruka said begin and flipped his paper.

He couldn't believe the kind of questions there were on the test.

"_What the fuck? **'Name the two founding clans of Konoha?'**" no wonder anybody could become a damn genin_," thought Naruto, but did his test anyway not really paying much to it.

After he was done, he just leaned back on his hair with his arms crossed and took a nap.

Almost two hours later, Naruto was awakened by being tapped on the forehead repeatedly by Shikamaru.

"You know that's annoying, Shikamaru" said Naruto as he glared at the lazy Nara with one eye open.

Smirking, he replied, "I know, that's why I did it, otherwise you would missed the second portion of the exam."

Blinking owlishly, he thanked Shikamaru and got up to walk out where the class was.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Outside of the school -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The taijutsu exams were taking place outside in the field; the students were lined up in a single filed line outside the ring.

Iruka and Mizuki stood in the middle of the ring, with the students paying close attention as to what the rules of combat were going to be. Naruto just stood there bored next to Shikamaru who muttered, "Troublesome, not another speech." Naruto heard what Shika had said and let a small smirk appaear on his face, "You can say that again," replied Naruto without taking his eyes off the speaking instructor.

Iruka had a clipboard in hand and gave out the instructions, "ok, now listen up, for this portion of the ecxam, I'm going to call out two names, and whoever gets called into the ring will the ones to fight each other. The rules are simple, no jutsu, no killing, no lethal blows, and no weapons. We'll step in and stop the match and you'll be disqualified and expelled from the exam if you break one these rules. You can win either by KO', submission, or the opponent gives up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir! Iruka-sensei!" shouted some of the students back.

The first few fights were boring, no name villagers who joined the academy were called and fought. The next fight was up with Kiba being called first, and Naruto hoped it would at least give some entertainment, but when Ino was called, he took back what he said and leaned back on the tree he was resting, not noticing that a certain heiress was watching him.

The fight didn't last long for he had knocked Ino out unconscious as soon as Iruka had said begin by dashing towards her, ramming his shoulder on her solar plexus.

Shikamaru had given up on his fight not even bothering to get up for his match against Choji.

Shino had won by scaring the shit out Sakura and fainted by using his clan's family kikkai bugs.

Hinata won her fight against a village girl who fought like a crazed gorilla in hopes of obtaining the Uchiha's attention.

"Damn! This blows, four fights and not even one of them proved worth watching it" thought Naruto with somewhat disappointment.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki! Come forward into the field" announced Iruka

The Uchiha walked with arrogance thinking he had this fight won already and it would have be even sweeter by embarrassing the dobe in front of the class.

Naruto noticed the arrogant smirk and just shook his head in pity. Seeing Naruto shake his head, Sasuke thought that Naruto was starting to get scared and decided to taunt him.

"What's the matter dead last, already having second thoughts about facing me? Well you should be since you are facing an Uchiha," sneered the Uchiha while his groupies were cheering him on.

Naruto just stood there and pulled out his hands out of his pocket, popped his knuckles and neck, "I'm guessing you didn't hear what I said earlier teme, bad things happen to those who try me. And if you keep spewing the shit you're full of, I will make you famous," finished Naruto as he got in a boxing stance, not one least intimidated.

His smirk turned into a snarl as Naruto had turned the tables on by showing him up.

"HAJIME!" yelled Iruka

Sasuke quickly dashed towards Naruto cocking his right hand way back, intending to end this fight in one blow, and as he got near Naruto, he swung only for Naruto to lean back avoiding the punch. Twisting his body, Sasuke went for a round house kick but Naruto ducked under it and counter with a fast upper cut, Sasuke barely managed to avoided as he felt the wing of the blow brush against his face and flip backwards to get some distance.

Thinking that the dead last got lucky, he dashed again but this time going for a side kick, aiming for Naruto's ribs, only for Naruto to block the kick with his shoulder to counter again with a right hook going straight to Sasuke's face, but this time the punch came a little more closer making Sasuke jump back again to gain some distance.

Frustration was starting to build in Sasuke, and dashed towards Naruto again, but jumped and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke try to deliver a heel drop, jumping back Sasuke missed his target and made a little crater, and sprung again throwing, left and right punches, hooks and uppercuts, heel drops and roundhouse kicks but Naruto just kept blocking and parrying most of the punches and hooks, and side stepped when he saw the heel drops coming, but noticed that was out of room and if he stepped outside the line, he would lose.

Sasuke smirked thinking he won as he went for the roundhouse kick, but was shocked when Naruto smirked and leaned back, doing a perfect limbo as Sasuke's leg missed Naruto by a few inches.

Still leaned back, Naruto delivered a right jab from underneath Sasuke, hitting him right on the chin and was sent upward before crash landed in the ground flat on his back.

Now standing, Naruto looked bored and taunted Sasuke, "looks like the hype of the Uchiha was nothing but rumors then."

Enraged by that comment, he spat blood from his mouth as he got up and dashed towards Naruto again but this time Naruto met him head on, getting inside the Uchiha's defenses, since he left himself wide open in the abdomen area, allowing Naruto to deliver a rapid chain sequence of punches making the punches looking almost like a blur (AN: the chain punch is known in the style of Wing Chun, the practitioner throws his punch from the centerline, making the punch more faster and deadly) and finished with a strong right hook to the face, causing Sasuke to spew more blood when he got punched in the face and land face first into the ground and he looked like he wasn't about to get up any time soon.

Iruka seeing this declared Naruto the winner.

The loyal groupies of the Uchiha didn't seem to agree with his decision, as they started to protest and yelling at Naruto for hurting their Sasuke-kun, with Sakura and Ino being the main accusers.

"Iruka-sensei, he must've cheated somehow! No way the deadlast beat Sasuke-kun!"

"How dare you beat him baka!"

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto should be punished and expelled from the exam for cheating and hurting Sasuke!"

"Enough!" shouted Iruka, "this was a legit bout, with me and Mizuki-sensei as witnesses. Naruto won the fight fair and square, and if you girls don't like it, tough!"

The fangirls shut up after the yelling of Iruka and everyone were instructed to go back inside the classroom.

-+-+-+-+-+-+ Inside the classroom -+-+-+-+-+-+

When everyone was seated, Iruka turned to the class and explained the final part of the exam.

"For the final portion of the exam, we just require that and every one of you perform 3 standard jutsus, Henge, Kawamari and Bushin no jutsu. This portion of the exam will count more towards the final score," Explained Iruka.

One by one, students were called, some came out cheering about becoming genin, while others, were glooming with disappointment since they couldn't pass.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Once his name was called, Naruto got up and walked to the room where the instructors sat there patiently.

"Ok Naruto, we just need you to perform the three jutsus that we mentioned and you'll pass, good luck" said Iruka with a smile to Naruto and he just nodded in recognition.

Forming the single hand sign, Naruto muttered, "Henge" and a puff of smoke appeared only to reveal the Yondaime Hokage standing in his place.

Then without warning, Mizuki shot a kunai at high speed aiming for Naruto's head, and cloud of smoke appeared hitting a chair, while Naruto sat across the room.

"You just need to perform the Bushin no jutsu, and you will pass"

Naruto put his hands together, his fingers making a T formation and said, "Kage Bushin no jutsu" and a puff of smoke appeared, revealing two identical solid copies.

Both the instructors were flabbergast, how could he know a forbidden technique?

Mizuki then snarled and yelled "you fail!" to Naruto.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto simply just asked, "Why?"

And like a dumbass, Mizuki simply said the jutsu wasn't the one required to pass.

"You didn't say what kind of bushin to make, so your claim is voided, and two, you are just pissed cause I clean the floor with the Uchiha's ass, I saw how you wanted to fail me for that, so fuck you," finished Naruto and grabbed his head band, walking out of the room.

Once the exams were over, Iruka congratulated the students on their performance, and wished them luck in the coming future as soldiers of Konoha.

-+-+-+-+-+ Outside the academy -+-+-+-+-+

The new fully fledged genin walked up to their families, being congratulated on passing, laughing and smiling.

Naruto just walked out of the building and went his way back to his place, hearing the whispers of the villagers.

"**_Can't believe they let that fucking demon pass_**"

"_**Hope he dies on the first mission**_"

"_**Fucking demon dares become a shinobi after what he did!**_"

Naruto didn't care, as he just kept walking back home.

Shikamaru saw what was happening and couldn't help but feel sad for his friend. He knows that Naruto is an orphan, and wanted to bring Naruto along.

Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother sensed the conflict her son was having when she caught at what he was staring at. She didn't hate the boy for what he carried, in fact she was saddened because of what he has gone through, and forced to grow up fast due to the villagers hate. Making up her mind, she walks towards Naruto, surprising Shikamaru, and called out his name.

"Uzumaki-san"

Hearing his name being called, he turned to see who had called his name and saw a woman who he quickly recognized as Shika's mother. He didn't know what she wanted, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to drop his guard.

"Yes Nara-san?"

"I wish to invite you to our home, so you can celebrate with Shikamaru your passing to becoming genin," said Yoshino.

Now, that had surprised him greatly, that his eyes widen. He had expected to say many things or even a few curses, but never to being invited to a home to have dinner with his friend's family.

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, he asked "why are you being nice to me? Since you most likely know what I carry inside me?"

"Because even you deserve some happiness," replied the woman calmly.

Shikamaru heard what his mom had said and voiced his opinion, "stop being troublesome and get your ass moving, I want to reach my home so I can sleep, troublesome blond."

Looking back and forth between the Shikamaru and his mom, he just sighed and let a small but real smile show on his face.

"K, let's go you bum," said Naruto, as the three of them now walked towards the Nara's clan house, to enjoy the festivities.

"_Maybe there's hope for me in finding a place to belong, but I guess I'll see what the next day will bring,_" thought Naruto as he kept talking with Shikamaru as they walked, chuckling as they talked of how the Uchiha got his ass handed to him by Konoha's bad ass . . . . . . .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

TBC . . . . . . . .

Damn, took me a while to update, hope you guys like it, and allow me to explain a couple of things:

Shikamaru will have a strong brother/friendship bond with Naruto, since as stated earlier; they have known each other since they were kids, and most likely, I will put them together on team selection.

Naruto will be somewhat rough around the edges, but still caring to an extent while still wise due to the hardships he went to due being a human sacrifice.

The Sandaime took back power from the council, the part that was made by villagers, after Naruto almost got lynched on this chapter, so he will kind of rule with an iron fist through the story till he dies.

With those 3 major things I wanted to inform, to at least hopefully make the story a little more entertaining. One final thing, I want you guys to vote on one thing, I do plan to make a NaruX pairing, but why should I get all the fun in selecting the girl, when you guys can vote.

The girls are as follows:

Ino (I know she's a damn fangirl now, but it will change throughout the story)

Ten-ten

Temari

Fem. Haku

Tayuya

And last, Hana Inuzuka

You chose, oh and you have 48 hours to vote, so review your vote. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Been a while since I last updated, sorry for taking long, but have been trying to make some money with work being dead and all, but at least I was able to give not just one, but two chapters, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character the Undertaker and the Naruto series.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Chapter 3:

Team 10; Beginning of Something New

+-+-+-+ The Academy: the classroom -+-+-+-+

One week had passed since the exams had taken place, and Naruto thought on his seat, as he leaned back, of the couple of interesting things had happened within the week.

Mizuki attempting to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage vault, only to be caught by the Hokage himself and sent to Ibiki for some . . . . . fun, then the now powerless Civilian Council trying to "punish him" for kicking the Uchiha's ass without the consent of the Hokage as he wasn't notified of the meeting taking place, only for said person to arrive at the meeting even more pissed as they tried to go behind his back, again, and more forcefully reminding him who was in charge of the village by killing the one responsible that orchestrated the meeting in front of rest of the civilians, but what was his favorite event was when he had met the "Honorable Grandson" of the Hokage and put him in his place for throwing his status at him, letting him know he doesn't give a shit.

"_Ah, that sure was quite interesting_" thought Naruto with a grin.

+-+-+-+-+-+ Flashback -+-+-+-+-+-+

_Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage in his office, discussing of how he knows a B-rank jutsu, considering that the Hokage doesn't recall ever teaching Naruto the Kage Bunshin._

"_I was reading an interesting report on how you performed the Kage Bunshin no jutsu without any difficulty, care to explain how you know it and how long have been able to do it?" asked the Sandaime, as he took a puff from his pipe, leaning back on his chair._

"_I have had problems doing regular clones sine they always came out half dead, so I sought a different kind of bunshin, and stumbled on a jonin who was training on one of the fields, I hid behind the bushes and saw him made the hand signs for Kage Bunshin and made 3 solid clones, and I learnt it after the ambush where I killed that chunnin," replied Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders._

_*sigh* "You just love causing me headaches don't you?" said the Third as he rubbed his eyes with one hand._

_Naruto just held a grin on his face. _

"_The Civilian council demanded retribution for what you did to the Uchiha and that villager, whose jaw you shattered, costing me a great deal amount of paperwork just for that incident," said the Sandaime as he looked at the pile of paper that was stacked at the corner of his desk, then glared at Naruto._

"_First, it was a taijutsu match and the academy teachers were there and allowed it to continue, not my fault the Uchiha can't be a decent fighter, and two , the drunk attacked and I acted out of self defense" stated Naruto with an annoyed expression, then his mood changed into a sly grin._

"_But one thing Jiji, have you finally gone senile on me since the council tried to go behind your back again" _

_The Sandaime got a dark look on his face and glared at Naruto, trying to intimidate him, but was failing since Naruto just chuckled._

"_Just as you just said about the injured villager Naruto, the council got what they deserved for trying to go against my position as Hokage" the aged Hokage said as he leaned back against his chair once again._

"_By burning the council man alive?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow._

"_It got my message acrossed" stated the Hokage_

"_True, but you still being upstaged by your work" chuckled Naruto as the Hokage glared at him, trying to intimidate him again._

"_Nice try, but here's some advice, use Kage Bunshin to do your paperwork, sure would give you more free time, wouldn't you agree?" asked Naruto, holding his laughter as the Sandaime just sat there looking like a dumbass, slapping his forehead in stupidity._

"_Maybe you shouldn't call yourself the Professor anymore more Jiji, if you're being schooled by a genin fresh out of the academy" laughed Naruto_

"_That is if you pass the real genin test, Naruto" said Sarutobi as he deviously grinned, for he had switched the tables against Naruto of knowing something that he didn't._

_Naruto just stood there with a surprised look on his face, then it turned into a scowl._

"_What the hell – " but Naruto was interrupted as the doors were pushed open by a spiky brown haired kid with black eyes._

_Getting a better look at the kid, Naruto noticed that he was wearing a yellow shirt with a Konoha symbol, red shorts, and a really long, long scarf._

"_Today is the day that I'll defeat you old man!" shouted the kid as he began to charge towards the Hokage with a wooden kunai, only to trip on his own scarf just as he had taken only just three steps._

"_. . . Are you fucking kidding me . . . "thought Naruto as a sweatdrop developed in the back of his head, while Sarutobi just smacked his forehead with his hand._

"_Who's the klutz?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Third while pointing with his thumb at the kid behind him._

"_Not this again, Konohamaru . . . "was all the Hiruzen said, as he began to massage his temples from the incoming headache._

_The kid now known as Konohamaru, got on his knees as he looked around for the one responsible for tripping him._

"_Who tripped me?" demanded Konohamaru as he kept looking, until he just saw only Naruto in the room, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_You did it, didn't you? You tripped me?" accused the kid._

"_Are you stupid or something? Or just simply still learning how to walk since you can't seem to walk without tripping over your own scarf" Naruto shot back._

_Getting angry, Konohamaru suddenly got up and rushed at Naruto, only to punch him in the face, making Naruto stand there with his head turned from the blow._

"_Oh shit!" Thought Sarutobi with wide eyes at what just happened._

_Naruto's hand suddenly shot out and gripped Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards him, and Naruto just turned his head into Konohamaru's direction, facing him face to face._

"_I dare you . . . to try that again, and see what happens" growled Naruto menacingly, as his eyes narrowed in anger, making Konohamaru cringe in fear as he saw Naruto balled his other hand into a fist._

"_UNHAND THE HONORABLE GRANDSON THIS INSTANT!" shouted a jonin as he rushed into the office, wearing a black ninja outfit, black sunglasses and bandana._

"_Honorable Grandson?" asked Naruto, as he kept his eyes on Konohamaru._

"_Yea! I'm the grandson of the Hokage, so you better let go of me if you don't want to be in trouble" said Konohamaru, believing that Naruto will let go and start apologizing because of who he was related too . . . _

_Only to feel pain on his head as Naruto had punched him on top of his head._

"_Don't give a damn if he was your fossilized great, great grandmother," replied an annoyed Naruto, while Ebisu just looked in shock at what Naruto had done, not noticing that said person had walked out of the Hokage's office and gone into the streets of the village._

_+-+-+ Streets of the Konohagakure -+-+-+_

_Naruto walked in the streets of Konoha, still sour at the stunt that the runt tried to pull by using the family relation he had with the Hokage._

"_Naruto-kun!" the voice of a young woman caught his attention, making Naruto turn towards the voice, seeing Ayame from the ramen stand had called out to him, smiling a bit, he walked towards the stand and sat down at a stoll nearby, smiling back at Ayame._

"_Hello, Ayame, how have you been? And where's the old man?" asked Naruto as he leaned forward using his elbows for support on the table._

"_I've been fine Naruto-kun, and dad is out of town getting supplies for the stand, but where have you been? It's been a while since you last paid us a visit," said Ayame with a small frown._

"_Sorry for neglecting you, Ayame, just have been training and trying to get my headband" replied Naruto with a sad look on his face._

_Reaching for his cheek with her right hand across the table, she touched his cheek softly._

"_It's ok Naruto-kun, at least you reach part of your goal and . . . . . is that box following you?" asked Ayame as she then noticed the box coming closer to Naruto's stool._

"_What the hell?" thought Naruto as he looked down and indeed there was a box, painted to look like a rock, scooting closer to him, he then placed his foot on top of the box and kept it from advancing._

"_Alright, drop the disguise," said Naruto, causing the box to explode in a puff of smoke._

_*Cough cough* too much powder" said Konohamaru as he continued to cough, one he stopped coughing, he looked at Naruto and pointed his finger at him._

"_That's what I expected from you boss. I knew you were the right person to learn from sine you were able to see right through my disguise," said Konohamaru with a grin _

_Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch while Ayame giggled._

"_Aww , you have a little admirer, how cute"_

_Naruto's eyebrow twitch even more at Ayame's remark._

"_What do you want kid? Cause if you're here to try and make me apologize, I won't hold back on the punch this time," threaten Naruto_

_Shaking his head, he replied, "I want you to train me, I want to be stronger, so people will start to recognize me as Konohamaru and not as the Honorable grandson."_

_Naruto just looked at Konohamaru, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kid, as he remembered that he at one time after he had found out about the fox, he wanted to prove to the villagers that was human, and not the demon that almost annihilated the village 16 years ago._

_Closing his eyes, Naruto thought about it, and once he looked at Konohamaru again, he then knew that the kid was not going to take a no for an answer._

"_The hell with it," thought Naruto as he opened his eyes and saw that Konohamaru was staring at him with hopeful eyes._

"_Alright, I'll train you for a bit, but let's go to one of the training grounds at the academy," said Naruto as he got up and started walking with Konohamaru in tow._

"_Yes boss!" shouted the kid with excitement._

"_I'll see you around Ayame," said Naruto as he waved his hand over his shoulder._

"_Bye Naruto!" shouted Ayame back._

_+-+-+-+ Academy training fields -+-+-+-+_

_Once they reached the training field, Naruto wasted no time as he had Konohamaru doing a set of crunches, push ups, shadow boxing and running laps around the field._

_Once Naruto saw that the kid had done quite enough, he called him over to take a break and both sat a bench, drinking water while Naruto was having some thoughts._

"_Konohamaru"_

"_Yea boss?"_

"_Why do you wish to be strong? What pushes you to reach that goal?" asked Naruto as he looked to Konohamaru._

_Looking at the ground and fidgeting his water bottle, he gathered his thoughts and answered the question, "I'm tired of kids a year higher than me picking on me, just because of who my grandfather is, tired of people sucking up to me when I need help. I want to be strong so one day I can be Hokage, making everyone recognize me as Konohamaru and get out of the shadow of my grandfather!" finished Konohamaru as he look at Naruto directly in the eye._

"_Good to know who my future boss is going to be," replied Naruto with a grin as he drank his water._

"_You . . . you actually believe I can do it?" asked Konohamaru with a disbelief look on his face, shocked that actually someone believed that he can do it._

_Getting back on his feet, Naruto stretched his arms and looked back at Konohamaru._

"_I do kid, but you're going to have to work hard, make some sacrifices, and shed lots of blood, tears and sweat in order to be Hokage, for it is being the strongest in the village, and being Hokage is not grand," stated Naruto as he had the kid's full attention as he continued, "but if you want people's respect, you're gonna have to face the assholes that disrespect you, and challenge them, let them know you have a set, and once you do that without backing down, you'll have earned their respect," finished Naruto as Konohamaru listened to every word that was said to him, taking to heart._

"_Remember always kid, there are no shortcuts in life, you gotta work to earn your keep with your bare hands," said Naruto wisely._

"_Don't listen to the words of this trash, Honorable Grandson"_

_A voice said out of nowhere, making Naruto and Konohamaru to look up and find Ebisu standing on top of a tree branch, glaring hatefully at Naruto._

_Catching the glare directed at him, a frown appeared on his face._

"_But unfortunately, some people want to learn the hard way."_

"_Come with me Konohamaru-sama, I'll show that with my training, you'll reach the title of Hokage fast" said Ebisu as he landed in front of the two and walked towards them with the intent of getting Konohamaru, only for the kid to hide behind Naruto._

"_No way!" shouted Konohamaru_

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto, making three clones of himself._

"_hmph, a simple trick like that won't work on an elite like me," said Ebisu with a sneer as he got into a fighting stance._

"_We'll see soon enough, won't we" replied Naruto as he got in a stance along with his clones and charge towards the jonin._

_Two clones went ahead of the group and tried to catch him from the sides, but Ebisu caught on and jumped high in the air, blocking a punch that a clone had sent as he had jump along with Ebisu. Landing Ebisu dodge another punch that came from behind, and made his body twist to catch momentum and delivered a powerful punch onto the stomach of a clone, causing the clone to disperse. Ebisu began to smirk, believing that the demon child wasn't going to be much of a challenge, only to be proven wrong as he got punched in the face with a surprise attack by a clone as he used to smoke to hide, making the jonin groggy as he tried to stay up on his feet. Trying to get his senses back and his head clear from the punch, Ebisu looked up to see a clone running up to him at high speeds, raising his right leg into the air, giving Ebisu snake eyes as he got hit with sole of his boots, making the overconfident jonin to go flat on his back, not allowing him to recover as a second clone delivered a chakra enhanced leg drop towards the neck of the Jonin, making gasp for air as some blood spewed out of his mouth._

_Coughing blood as Ebisu slowly sat up, trying to get on his feet, not noticing that Naruto was waiting for him to turn around poising to finish the fight with his arm raised high in the air and his hand wide open._

_As soon as he got on his feet and slowly turned around, Naruto wasted no time to shot his hand towards Ebisu's neck, squeezing hard as the eyes of the man got wide and gasped for air, staring right into the angry eyes of Naruto._

"_Never . . . Underestimate me!" and Ebisu was lifted into the air, chokeslammed hard into the concrete, creating a big crater as the jonin landed, Naruto standing on his feet glaring down at the beaten Ebisu._

_Konohamaru just stood there, watching in awe as Naruto just stood over the defeated form of his appointed instructor._

_Naruto took a sniff while glaring at the downed form of Ebisu, as slowly turned to walk towards Konohamaru._

"_Remember kid, there are no short cuts, got it?" said Naruto as he ruffled the boy's hair with his hand while smiling._

"_You got it boss! I'll train long and hard and be strong as you!" shouted Konohamaru with excitement._

_Naruto just shook his head with a grin; "Alright then, let's get back to training."_

_+-+-+-+ End of Flashback -+-+-+-+_

"From the way you're grinning, I would say you might've caused some sort of mayhem," said Shikamaru as he took a sit next to Naruto.

"You could say that," was Naruto's reply, and then he noticed Choji as he sat next to the lazy Nara, eating from his bag of chips.

*Munch Munch* "how's it going Naruto? Haven't seen you since the day of the party at Shika's place," said Choji.

Naruto grimaced at that, but not because of Choji's and Ino's family were there, in fact, he was surprised that they welcomed him into their homes and harbored no ill will towards him, but he grimaced at that he was stupid enough to accept a challenge made by Choji's dad to see who could eat the most, and Naruto not backing down from any challenge, he accepted. The contest ended in a draw, but Naruto couldn't move his body due to the amount of food he had consumed.

Chuckling, Shikamaru could tell that Naruto had learned a lesson in not to accept any eating challenge coming from any Akimichi, but quickly his mood changed and a frown came into his face, for he remembered that once Ino had arrived into the party and saw Naruto, she frowned and stated that Shikamaru should've invited Sasuke-kun, and not the asshole loser of Naruto, said person heard this and not wanting to make a scene , he gave his thanks and left for the day, and hasn't talked to Ino since.

"You're not still sore about what Ino said, are you?" asked Naruto, noticing the frown that was on his friends face.

"Somewhat"

Naruto was about to say speak when the door was busted open, revealing Sakura and Ino, again racing to see who would get the seat next to their precious Uchiha.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Naruto as Shikamaru and Choji nodded their heads.

As the girls kept arguing, more girls started to joining in, claiming that they had the right to seat next to him, since some were there earlier than the other, and with everyone arguing, nobody noticed Sakura slipping through the crowd of girls , sitting on the chair available next to the Uchiha.

When the girls saw Sakura sitting in the chair, they were ready to attack but was saved as Iruka walked in the class and told the class to shut up and sit down.

Ino sat in a seat next to Choji, with a sour look in her face as she kept glaring daggers at Sakura, causing Naruto and Shikamaru to roll their eyes at Ino's behavior, while Iruka began another of his long speeches of what it is to be expected from them now as they had joined the ranks of Konohagakure.

"I don't know what's worse, the fangirls drooling after very obvious gay Uchiha, or listening to another session of Iruka-sensei's lectures," muttered Shikamaru as he had his head on the table, pretending to be asleep.

"Hmm, I would say the fangirls drooling over the gay Uchiha, at least Iruka-sensei's lectures won't try to pound for calling the Uchiha a faggot," answered Naruto with a smirk.

The three kept laughing quietly at their own little joke, but Ino didn't see the funny side.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!" shouted Ino at the trio, making the whole class look at her as if she was crazy, even Iruka had an eyebrow raised.

"Something you want to tell the class Ino?"

"No sir" mumbled Ino as she was sitting in her chair red from embarrassment and anger as Naruto chuckled at Ino's misfortune.

"Now, I'm going to announce the teams you'll be put in, along with the name of your jonin sensei," said Iruka as he started to call out the names.

"Hm, wonder with who I'll be paired up with" mused Naruto

"I'm starting to feel sorry for your future teammates for having an asshole loser like you in their team," snidely Ino said to Naruto

"The feeling is mutual bitch, but if I'm the loser, what does that make Sasu-gay? Since I know you do recall that he lost to me in our fight, without any trouble whatsoever," smirked Naruto, making Ino shut up.

"_Troublesome, these two are gonna kill each other with me stuck in the middle_," thought Shikamaru.

"Team seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Choji Akimichi, jonin sensei, Kakashi Hakate," said Iruka, causing the banshee to squeal and smugly shout at Ino

"Love conquers all Ino-bunta!"

Chuckling, Naruto just threw another smirk at Ino, "looks like the banshh won your spot."

"I don't care asshole, as long as I'm not stuck with you or the lazy bum, I'll be satisfied," shot Ino as she crossed her arms under her petite breasts.

"Team eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, jonin sensei Kurenai Yuuhi, Team nine is still in active, Team ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki, jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka

Ino just sat there in shock, Shikamaru just went back to sleep before muttering "Troublesome"

Naruto was a little more vocal about his team selection, "Are you fucking serious?"

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka said, " if you don't like the team that was picked, go take it with the Hokage, but teams are final."

". . . FUCK!" said Naruto as he ran his hand over his hair

Ignoring Naruto's vulgar outburst, Iruka got his papers and got ready to leave.

"I've been proud to your sensei this last couple of years and I know you'll make the village proud as shinobi of Konoha, good luck to all of you."

And like that, Iruka left the class.

10 minutes later, a kunoichi with long black hair, red eyes, with make up on her lips, and purple eyeliner with an outfit that got many of guys in the class to drool at her, a mesh armor with a red blouse with just the right sleeve visible, wrapped around in bandages in a pattern similar to thorns.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, team eight, please come with me"

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino got up and followed the kunoichi out of the class.

As they were walking out, a man with short black hair and beard walked in, he consisted with the standard Konoha shinobi attire, along with a sash on his waist, signifying that he was part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja.

"Team 10, you're with me, let's go," ordered the man.

Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru got up and walked out of the class, following the jonin, wondering what they were going to do for their first mission as real ninjas.

Stopping in a park, the jonin instructed the genins to sit donwn on the bench and took out a box of cigarettes, pulling out a cancer stick, lit it up and inhaled it.

"K kids, first things first, introduce yourselves saying your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams," said the jonin.

"How about you go first sensei, since we don't know much about you," stated Ino

"Fair enough, my name is Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime Hokage, my likes are smoking, a certain someone, shogi. My dislikes include my father, traitors, and hypocrites. My hobbies are spending time with my certain someone and my dreams is to make you become respectful shinobi and help you achive your goals," said Asuma, then pointed at Ino, "you first girly."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, my likes are Sasuke-kun, flowers and working at the flower shop that my parents own. My dislike are arrogant assholes," glaring at Naruto who just ignored her, "lazy bums" now her glare directed at Shikamaru who just yawned "and Sakura, my hobbies are flowering and my dreams is to become Sasuke-kuns wife and to be a strong kunoichi," said Ino

Nodding his head, he pointed at Shikamaru to go next

"Troublesome, my names Shikamaru Nara, my likes are watching clouds and shogi, and hanging out with Naruto, I dislike troublesome fangirls, and arrogant homos," said Nara with a smirk, as he got the desired reaction out of Ino, knowing who he was referring to, "Hobbies? Sleep, loud watching, and shogi, and my dream is to find a not so troublesome woman and settle down."

"You're an odd one" said Asuma

"Thanks"

"Smart ass" finished Asuma, then told Naruto to go

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I don't have much likes except the old man Sandaime, the chefs at the ramen stand, and the lazy bum next to me," said Naruto as he finished with pointing his thumb at Shika, then his eyes got a dark look and continued in a cold emotionless voice, "I despise the village and a certain entity for giving me hell, my hobbies are hanging out with Shikamaru and training since my dream is to be strong enough to leave the village," finished Naruto as he stared into the eyes of his sensei.

Ino was shocked for she has heard Naruto speak in that kind of tone, and it somewhat scared, but also intrigued her as to what he was referring to.

"_So, that's the Kyuubi jinchuriki, not surprised at claim,_" thought Asuma

"Very well, take the rest of the day off, and be sure to be here at 1300 hours sharp, we're going to see if you really have what it takes to be genin," said Asuma as he took a puff of his cigarette

The three gennin were shocked at this, and Ino was the one who spoke

"What do you mean take the real genin exam!" said Ino

"The academy tests you to see if you're able to perform as ninja, while we test to see if you can handle the pressure and deserve to be soldiers of Konoha," explained Asuma

Now Naruto knew by what the old man meant when he said pass the real genin test

"That being said, be sure to be here in 1300 hours, till then," said Asuma as he disappear in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Shikamaru stood up from the bench and stretched their sore limbs from sitting too long, thinking of the task ahead of they were going to face tomorrow.

"Troublesome"

"Yea but fuck it, we'll manage"

Ino just sat there, feeling out of place as she stared at the two, being able to sense the bond these two shared.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Naruto as Shikamaru nodded and both started to walk away towards the ramen stand, leaving Ino by herself, continuing to feel as an outcast as she stared at the two kept walking, not being able to stand it, she pulled her legs close to her chest as she still sat on the bench, with a few tears beginning to form on the corner of her eyes.

"Am I really that horrible to them?" murttered Ino to herself as the tears slowly began to fall a little.

"Oi!"

Ino looked up and saw Naruto and Shikamaru standing there, looking at her is if they were waiting for her to come along.

"Are you gonna sit there all day, or you gonna come with us?"

"Do you mean it or you just trying to play a joke on me," asked Ino with a little insecurity.

Naruto sighed and walked towards Ino and kneeled in front of her so he could tell her what he felt eye to eye.

"Look, you're a bitch" Ino's eyebrow started to twitch, "but you're still our teammate, and whether we like it or not, we are going to have to stick together thick and thin, and for that we are going to have to trust one another. So Ino, I'm willing to bury the hatchet now and give you my trust, do we have an accord?" said Naruto as he held his hand out towards Ino, waiting to see what her response would be.

Ino just sat there, surprised at the words that came out of Naruto's mouth, and slowly she began to see Naruto in a new light.

"Maybe he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be," thought Ino as she saw the sincerity in Naruto's eyes as he still held his hand towards her.

"Maybe there's more that meets the eye about you Naruto," Ino finished her thought as she took his hand and they started to walk towards the ramen stand, enjoy the day now for tomorrow, a battle they will have to take, to prove their worth to their soon to be jonin sensei.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

TBC . . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry to keep some of you waiting, but work is being a pain, but other than that, here's the latest chapter, Merry Xmas to everyone out there!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or Naruto

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Chapter 4:

Journey to Wave;

The Power of the Undertaker, Pt. 1

+-+-+ Training field 13 -+-+-+

Team 10 was already on the field waiting, the only person missing was Asuma.

They had arrived 2 hours early in order to come up with any kind of plans, hoping that it would give them an advantage against the jonin, for they knew that once the test started, they would have to go far beyond their limit and do anything possible if they wished keep their Konoha headbands and not to be send back to the academy.

"He's late" said Ino impatiently as she was standing with her hands on her hips

"Troublesome girl, we got a little too early," said Shikamaru as he lied down on the grass, enjoying the clouds as they always brought him tranquility.

"Quit your yelling and sit down Ino, he should be here any second now, its not like he can ditch us and not give us the exam," stated Naruto as he was leaning against the tree, covered by its shadow, relaxing as the breeze hit him.

As soon as Ino was about to retort and give Naruto a piece of her mind, a puff of smoke appeared in front of them, revealing Asuma with a small grin, a cancer stick in his mouth, his right hand in his pocket as he waved at his team with the left, taking the last few puffs of smoke from the cigarette, he threw it away, getting serious all of a sudden.

"My apologies for arriving late, but I had to stop by and get a couple of things," said asuma as he pulled his right hand, revealing just two bells.

"Your test is to get a bell from me, by any means necessary and come at me with the intent to kill," explained Asuma seriously

"But sensei, there are only two bells and three of us," exclaimed Ino

"Well the thing is, the person that doesn't get a bell is sent back to the academy for another year, and be put in another team," replied Asuma

That got their eyes to widen in shock, they didn't want to go be sent back to the academy to do it all over again, but Shikamaru wasn't convinced, he felt that something was off about this test of his, narrowing his eyes, he started to put the gears in his gears to work, replaying everything that his sensei had said, trying to find a clue in it, then he thought back on the history books, on every team coming out of the academy, there never was a two man cell, all of them were a team with three members, or unless there were some exceptions, such as a single jonin requesting to one student as an apprentice, but that wasn't the case with them, then it hit him.

"_Of course, he's trying to make divide us while this test is about teamwork!_" thought Shikamaru

"_Ah, so he did figured out the purpose of the test, he truly is his father's son,_" thought Asuma

"Well, if one of use is going to be send back to the academy, I assure you, it's not going to be me," stated Naruto as he began to unstrap his wrist bracers, letting them drop to the ground with a loud thud as they crashed into the ground, creating a small crater where they landed.

Asuma raised an eyebrow in surprise at this

"_He sure is full of surprises,_" thought Asuma with interest

Ino just stared in shock at Naruto as the bracers were suddenly dropped into the ground after he took them off, then saw how he went to the bracers in his legs and also removed those, causing the effect after he suddenly let them drop. Then Naruto began to unbutton his vest, causing Ino to blush a little as she saw small glimpse of how well build Naruto's physique was. After unbuttoning his vest and taking it off completely, he threw it to the side causing another crater to be made, but the only difference that this time it was bigger than the ones made by the arm and leg bracers, but Ino wasn't paying much attention to that, instead her sight was focused on the blond teammate in front of her, she began to truly notice how well ripped and build Naruto was as he just wore a simple muscle shirt, making the blush she had to intensify, and the determination that was in Naruto's eyes, made him look appealing and intimidating , for she believed that he would whatever it takes to make sure he gets his hands on one of the bells.

"I see that you're going all out," said Asuma to Naruto

"I don't like to take chances when I have to gamble with my future, and I respect my opponents by not holding back," replied Naruto back as he got into his stance with both hands held up, the left hand extended forward with a close fist, his right hand held close to the right side of his face, his right leg use as the base to support his whole frame, digging his ankle into the ground, his left leg was in front dead of weight, ready to be used in defense in case the jonin decided to strike first.

Asuma just into a boxer's stance, leaving no openings on his upper body, ready for any attack come his way.

"Whenever you're ready kid," told Asuma to Naruto, and that was all that Naruto needed to dash towards his sensei at speeds that no genin fresh out of the academy should be able to posses.

Being caught off guard by Naruto's the sudden major boost of speed that Naruto gained, Asuma was able to very narrowly able to dodge a right hook that was headed straight into the left side of his face, missing his target, Naruto then twisted his body to the right to gain more momentum to deliver a fast uppercut towards the chin of the jonin, seeing this Asuma just leaned back a little , the uppercut missing its target, but Asuma could feel the wind that blew as the punch passed right by in front of his face, having the jonin on the defensive, Naruto didn't let up his punches as he continued to deliver a flurry of lightning fast punches, making Asuma dodge continuously and stepping up on his speed if he wanted not to get hit by of the Punches Naruto kept throwing,

"_Damn! This kid is extremely fast!_" thought Asuma as he again a fast left jab, grazing a little on Asuma's cheek then ducked under to dodge a haymaker only to go straight, face first, right into Naruto's knee, but Asuma was able to protect himself in the last minute by placing both of his forearms together in an X formation in front of his face. Catching the blow in his forearms, Asuma was propelled back and Naruto chasing after him.

Ino was staring with wide eyes as Naruto relentlessly kept his assault on their jonin sensei, and gasped in shock when Naruto managed to cut Asuma's cheek, not giving Asuma any chance to counter attack.

"Is this the same Naruto we've in class with all these years?" Ino asked herself in disbelief as she continued to watch so far the one sided battle.

"Naruto was always capable of doing feats like this, he just didn't like to show off his power like a certain arrogant Uchiha we know, and used the first rule of being a Shinobi, deception. Naruto kept his fighting skills in the dark and only used a minimum of his strength back in the academy when it was necessary, and with you fawning over the gay Uchiha, it's no you wouldn't have noticed since all of your attention was on him," said Shikamaru as he never took his sights off from the fight

"Stop talking like about Sasuke-kun! And no way Naruto is stronger than Sasuke, otherwise he would've beaten our sensei by now," shot Ino back

"My point is proven with you defending the Uchiha, Naruto will always be stronger and better than Sasuke, for Naruto always trained hard to earn the skills he has now, to the point of bones breaking and exhaustion," replied Shikamaru as he glared at Ino making her cringe, "and with girls like you boosting his ego, it really irritates the living hell out of Naruto and me, but it's even more disgusting when you throw yourself at the Uchiha like a cheap nickering dime prostitute throws herself at a millionaire," finished Shikamaru with disgust causing Ino to look at the ground, deeply hurt that Shikamaru thought like that about her.

"_If Shikamaru really feels like that towards me, I can't fathom how Naruto feels_," Ino thought sadly as her eyes slowly started to tear up due to the harsh words that Shikamaru had said.

"But despite all that I just said, Naruto won't be able to win this fight by himself," said Shikamaru suddenly causing Ino to look at him in shock, then she heard a loud groan of pain after flesh pounded flesh.

The tables were now turned as Asuma had enough of being on the defensive and saw a small opening in Naruto's guard, and quickly shot a fast and strong right jab, passing through Naruto's defenses, and Naruto not being able to sense the coming punch in time got hit square in the jaw, stumbling back a few steps but that was all that Asuma needed in order to start delivering his blurry of powerful punches, hitting Naruto all over the face, chest, and abdomen, making Naruto to spit out blood as each punch made contact with his frame and was send flying upwards with a final as Asuma delivered a powerful uppercut, sending Naruto high into the air with Asuma following after him and speeding up so he pass Naruto and be higher in the air waiting till Naruto came into range, just to deliver a powerful kick right into his face, sending Naruto crashing into ground hard.

As Naruto lied on the ground, he slowly tried to sit up but wasn't allowed to as Asuma suddenly crash landed his legs into his stomach, making Naruto go deeper into the crater.

"AGH" moaned Naruto in pain as he spat out blood from the impact on his stomach

From a distance, Ino just stared horrified at the severe brutality that their sensei was using to beat Naruto, and every time Naruto moaned or groaned in pain due to powerful of their sensei, she cringed.

"Naruto is powerful in his own right, I'll give him that, but no matter how hard he trains, if he doesn't have the battle experience, he is just fighting on guts alone, and that's how our sensei was able to beat Naruto," explained Shikamaru as he sweated a little after seeing the display of power by easily overpowering Naruto in their fist fight.

As Naruto tried to get up from the ground, turning so he could use his hands and knees in order to try and support his body, Asume soccer kicked Naruto right in the stomach again, propelling Naruto out of the crater and landing just a few steps away from his teammates and skidded right in front of them, all battered up.

"Naruto!" shouted Ino franticly as she rushed towards Naruto and kneeled next to him, helping to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself Naruto, you're badly hurt," said Ino with concern as she helped Naruto stand up

Spitting out blood that was in his mouth, he replied

"I'll live, but the bastard sure can deliver a punch," turning to Shikamaru, "I'm guessing that you already figured out the meaning of this test, right?"

Ino turned to Shikamaru with a confused look in her face, "true meaning of the test?"

Crossing his arms, Shikamaru told them both that the real meaning of the test was teamwork, and that Asuma was using the old tactic of war, divide and conquer, using the bells as a deception in order to get us work on our own.

"Souka, well then let's get really started then," said Naruto as he stretched the soreness out of his muscles, with most of his injuries healed thanks to his healing factor, and popped his knuckles and neck.

"That feels better," said Naruto as he got ready for round two

"Naruto, don't fight anymore, you got beaten really bad and ended up severely hurt," said Ino

"I'll be more careful this time, Shikamaru, did you manage to find any weaknesses in our sensei's fighting techniques," said Naruto

"Yea, as entertaining as it was watching getting your ass handed out to you, I found out two things, one, he's still underestimating us, and two, by doing so, he's not paying attention to his surroundings," stated Shikamaru

Naruto just nodded in confirmation, "you have a plan already made then?"

"Yes but we need to time it right so we can catch him off guard," and Shikamaru told the two of his plan, making the other two nod in agreement

At a distance, Asuma was watching the teens huddle up, feeling a little bit proud that they were actually going to try to work together to take him down, but he was already breathing a little hard and exhausted from the fight he just had with Naruto.

"I shouldn't have underestimated him like that from the very beginning," thought Asuma as he was sweating a bit and felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek, reaching his cheek, he felt a thick liquid, and pulled his hand back to see a little trace of blood on his fingers.

"What! When did he cut me?" thought Asuma surprised.

-+-+-+ Flashback -+-+-+

_Asuma dodging a fast left jab, grazing a little on Asuma's cheek then ducked under to dodge a haymaker._

+-+-+ End of flashback +-+-+

Asuma widened his eyes in surprise he remembered when it happened

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

At the shout of the jutsu, Asuma was brought out of his thoughts as stared at Naruto along with 4 other clones, all of them looked ready to go for round 2

At an unseen start, all of the Narutos dashed forward, jumping Asuma all at once, making Asuma resume to dodging again, but now he wasn't having a hard time for he had learned from the first fight, that underestimating Naruto was a big mistake, and with five of them coming back for retribution was a fools way of thinking. As the Narutos kept throwing their punches, Asuma kept speeding up, dodging and blocking every oncoming blow, then he ducked as one of the clones tried to clothesline him from the side and span his body to deliver a spinning kick into the back of the head of the clone, making it puff out in smoke, with one clone down, the rest kept on their assault, two more clones went in and one tried to give Asuma the boot to the face, but Asuma dodged the attack and went underneath the clone to attack the second incoming clone that was behind the first, but saw the clone had sent an uppercut to him and barely able to dodge it as he leaned back a little, and taking advantage of this, the clone then went in for a take down, but didn't know that Asuma was playing possum, for the clone was intercepted as Asuma then grabbed the back of the clone's head with both hands and sent his knee up, striking the clone right into the face, making the clone go up in smoke, now leaving the real Naruto with just two clones.

Noticing that Naruto was again attacking by himself and not seeing his teammates help him, he asked, "Where are your other two teammates?"

"Told the bum and the fangirl that I don't need help, I can beat you all by myself," replied Naruto with an arrogant smirk, seeing that Shikamaru's plan was working as Asuma hadn't noticed that he was being pushed back towards the shadow of the tree.

"_Good, everything is going according to plan,_" thought Naruto as he kept up his façade

"Arrogant little shit," growled Asuma with a disapproving frown

The trio again went in for the attack, but Asuma had enough and thought that he should teach this punk a lesson in modesty, pulling out his trench knives, he struck the first clone with a wind based blade attack, cutting the clone in half right down in the centerline and made it go puff of smoke, thinking that the smoke was going to give him the element of surprise, the last of the clones used the smoke as a cover up, trying to strike Asuma in the face, but hitting nothing but air, and Asuma then appeared behind the clone and swung his trench knives to the clone, his blades digging deep into the clone as it screamed in pain before going up in smoke. Now all that remain was the real Naruto, using his senses to try and find him, he noticed that Naruto was trying to use a surprise attack coming from behind, not letting it happen, Asuma just turned back with the intent of striking Naruto first, *SQUELCH* the loud sound of a blade piercing human flesh was heard through the field, as the knife had gone through Naruto's hand and held it in a strong grip to keep the jonin in place, too bad Naruto wasn't prepared when Asuma just pull the blond towards him, allowing Asuma to give Naruto a strong knee strike into his stomach, causing Naruto to let go due to the hit, making his teeth grit in pain, then he felt his head being grabbed by handful of hair, and slammed hard into the ground face first, giving Naruto a deep gash in his forehead in the process.

Putting his weight onto Naruto's back, to maintain Naruto from moving, poising one the trench knifes close to Naruto's neck, Asuma asked the stupid teen, "Do you yield?"

Naruto just chuckled in pain, making Asuma narrow his eyes at the downed teen

"What's so funny? Asked Asuma as he glared at Naruto

"We got you sensei," was all Naruto said

Asuma was about to ask by what did he mean by that, only to feel two things, one, he couldn't move his body, meaning that Shikamaru was somewhere in the area, and used his Kagemane jutsu to capture him, then he realized that he was close to a big shadow made by a tree, and Shikamaru was kneeled in the middle of the shadow with a grin on his face.

"Kagemane no jutsu, success," said Shikamaru

And lastly, he noticed Ino with two kunais drawn to his neck, ready to slit it open in case he tried to do something.

"Get off of him," demanded Ino with a look that could kill, surprising the rest of her teammates.

*Sigh* "alright, I yield," said Asuma with a smile as he got off Naruto, giving Ino a chance to tend to her teammate's wounds.

Shikamaru just stared at the scene with a raised eyebrow, not knowing why Ino was being so . . . . . caring towards Naruto, sure he was worried after he witnessed his friend getting an even serious wound from when Asuma used his weapons, and was ready to call the plan back and help his friend out, but still perplexed him at Ino's sudden change of attitude.

Feeling the wound in his hand slowly closing, thanks to his healing abilities, he sat up and spat out blood that was on his throat. When he felt blood dripping down from his forehead, he felt a stinging sensation due to the sweat pouring down his face, just as he was about to wipe off the blood with his dirty hand, he was beaten to it and was surprised to see who that it was cleaning the blood away, Ino was the one tending him, and he gave her a surprised look.

Ino noticed his stare, and couldn't help but look away with a little blush on her cheeks, as she kept tending the wound on Naruto's forehead.

"Don't get any ideas, I just don't want it to get infected and get yourself out of commission just as we became genin," said Ino not looking at him in the eye, not wanting to admit it or letting him know that she was very worried about him.

Coughing in his hand, he got the attention of the two, "if you two love birds are done staring at each other, there's something I want to say," Asuma said to the two blonds while Shikamaru just looked amused since he saw Ino blush an even greater shade of red of red while Naruto just glared at their sensei.

"Now that I all of your undivided attention, anyone care to tell me what was the purpose of the exercise?" asked Aumas as he had pulled out another cancer stick and lit it up.

"Teamwork," said Shikamaru without a pause

Nodding his head, Asuma continued his lesson, "Yes, teamwork, for in the shinobi world, a lone ninja won't survive alone, no matter how powerful he or she might be, if a squad of ninjas can utilize teamwork to the fullest."

Team 10 just nodded their heads in understanding.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, declare team ten officially open for business, report at the Hokage's tower in two days for your first mission," finished Asuma as he sunshin towards the the tower to report on his squad, leaving the three by themselves.

Looking towards his friend, he frowned at the state that Naruto got himself into.

"You gonna be able to walk?" asked Shikamaru

Nodding his head, Naruto tried to get up and wince as he got to one knee, Ino helped him get up by putting one of his arms over her shoulders, making Naruto to look at Ino in surprise again, and then looked at Shikamaru for an explanation, and all he got was an equal confused look on his friend's face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't try to do things on your own Naruto, as you said it yourself, we're teammates, and we have to stick through thick and thin," said Ino with a small smile.

Naruto just stared at her, really surprised that Ino had taken his words to heart, shaking his head and letting out a sigh, he gave up, not wanting to argue with the girl, but that didn't mean he would tease her.

"And here I thought you just wanted to feel on me," Naruto said with a smirk as his muscle shirt was torn to shreds due to Asuma's assault, leaving him bare chest, making Ino blush heavily, as she turned her head so Naruto wouldn't see her blush.

"Don't flatter yourself," muttered Ino

Shaking his head, Shikamaru then grabbed the other arm of Naruto and slung it over his shoulders.

"Troublesome blonds," said Shikamaru with a grin

And the two helped Naruto walk home, the three thinking of what kind of missions they were going to be doing, but first, they had to get home and rest, for in two days, they were going to be doing missions as true shinobi.

*Timeskip: 7 months later*

Seven months have passed since they first made genin and the three didn't look all that happy about the so called missions they were doing, to put it quite simply, they were doing nothing but chores and it frustrated them to no end because they were tired of these stupid missions, but aside of doing missions, Asuma did train them, they had mastered the tree walking exercise and water walking, and taught each of them a jutsu that was suited for them in order to help them improve on their weaknesses. He had already classified who was good at what, for example, Naruto was the powerhouse of the team and with the amount of Kage Bunshin he can make at his disposal and not get tired in the slightest, he was a one man army.

Shikamaru was the brains of the team, Asuma had tested him to see what was the Nara's IQ and it shocked him to the system, the boy was smarter than his old man by gaining an IQ of 220, he could come up with strategies on the fly , which it proved when they played shogi on their time off, but he was no slouch when it came to fists, he do does have some taijutsu skills for Naruto sparred and trained in the taijutsu area, but he was still nowhere close to Naruto's level of skills or strength.

Ino was the most surprising of the three, for what he had read on the reports about her from her academy days, she was a completely useless fangirl, with basic academy taijutsu skills, and jutsu, and just a few family techniques taught by her , after the genin test, she did a complete 180, Asuma's guess was from the truthful, but harsh, none the less, Shikamaru had told her and witnessing Naruto in action made her relies that she was dead weight to the team and made her resolve to get stronger grow. Not she asked Naruto to help her train which at first Naruto was a little skeptical but eventually agreed, also Ino started treating him with respect, and in the seven months of intense training , she blossomed into strong kunoichi for she now could hold her own in a spar against Naruto, but still had a large road ahead of her to catch up to him and his strength, but now could go toe to toe with Shikamaru, which in turn made the lazy Nara to train even harder if he wanted to keep his place as the second strongest of the group.

The three kept their training and doing missions, like now as they stood in front of the Hokage, with Iruka-sensei as an assistant in handing out missions, reporting after completing their latest mission; catching tora, the cat of the daimyo's wife, both Naruto and Shikamaru had scratch marks all over their faces while said fucking cat was in Ino's arms, purring in delight as Ino kept petting it.

"Hokage-sama, mission catching tora, a complete success," reported Asuma as Ino handed the cat back to the owner, just to be given a bone crushing hug just as soon the cat was in her arms, squeezing to death and meowing in pain.

"Crush it harder, make it suffer," both boys said making Ino just roll her eyes at the two.

The lady gave her thanks and paid the Hokage and walked out of the door with poor cat trying to escape.

"Now I see why the cat is always running away," said Ino

The Hokage just took a puff of his pipe, looking through the paperwork to see what other mission the team should be assigned to, and once he found out what to give, he held it out and began to speak, only to be interrupted by Naruto, who let it know how he truly felt about this.

"Old man, give us a real fucking mission, this is bull shit, we are ninjas, not fucking maids for the villagers," said Naruto with a glare

"Naruto! Show respect to the Hokage," shouted Iruka, "you're still a fresh genin"

Then Iruka went into explanation mode about how the system worked from the mission rank and depending on what rank the ninja is, the ninja would be given a mission that they know he or she would be able to handle, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Naruto and Shikamaru weren't listening as they were having a conversation of their own.

"Were you listening to anything I said?" shouted the big head Iruka

"What" both Naruto and shikamaru said at the same time, making Iruka's eyebrow to start twitching and causing Ino to hold her laughter inside of her

"Yes we did, and frankly, I don't care, but since you said that we, as genin, we can take up on a C-rank mission, right?" asked Naruto with a grin and Iruka without thinking, he nodded his head, later realizing what Naruto had conned him into agreeing that they could handle a C-rank mission.

The Hokage just rubbed his temples for he could feel the headache that was forming due to the boy, and his team wasn't fairing well either, Asuma just shook his head in disappointment, Ino hoped they wouldn't get punished for Naruto's stupidity, and Shakamaru just fell asleep on his feet.

"Alright, you can go assist team seven and their jonin sensei, Kakashi Hakate, they were escorting the bridge builder back to Nami no Kuni, but got attacked by rogue ninja on the way there, your mission is to go and help them protect the bridge builder by any means necessary, their location at the moment is at the builder's house, dismissed," ordered the Hokage with a serious and commanding tone.

Nodding their heads, team 10 walked out of the Hokage's offie and went to the streets.

"Alright, go back to your places, and pack the necessary essentials for the mission, and meet me back at the northern gate within two hours," ordered Asuma and his soldiers nodded in confirmation.

"I'll see you guys in a few," said Ino as she ran back home

"Don't take too long Ino, or I'll send Naruto to get you," said Shikamaru grinning while Naruto just glared at the Nara to death and Ino just turned around to flip him the bird.

"Do you have to bring that up?" asked Naruto somewhat pissed

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders, and grinned, "Not my fault you didn't bother to knock on the door and just barged in to use the bathroom when we were at her house to get her for training and you saw her in just a towel."

Naruto had a look of embarrassment, his cheeks were slightly red at the memory of what happened, but what the Nara doesn't know is that he had lied about the state of dress Ino was in . . . .

-+-+- Flashback -+-+-

_Naruto and Shikamaru were at Ino's house waiting for her so they could training with their sensei, and they were getting impatient for they had been waiting in the living room for over an hour, and to top it off, they were suppose to have been at the training ground 30 minutes ago, Mrs. Yamanaka came into the room carrying a tray with cups filled with tea, which the two gave their thanks and each took a cup and drank it._

"_She should be finishing right about now," said Ino's mom before she went back to the kitchen._

"_She said that about an hour ago," thought Naruto with irritation, and then he had the urge to go use the bathroom._

_Walking to the door of the kitchen, Naruto asked politely where the bathroom was._

"_Go up the stairs, down the corridor on your left," was the reply_

_Giving his thanks, he had gone up the stairs and went down the corridor, reaching upon the door to the bathroom, he stood there, knocking a few times and listening against the door, to see if anyone was inside. Not hearing anything, he shrugged his shoulders and went inside, but just as he opened the bathroom door, he was rooted in his spot at what he saw with his mouth slightly open while the person that was inside was standing there looking at him in surprise._

_Ino just stood there with her hands on her towel, drying her hair while wearing just a pair of skin tight black panties, giving Naruto a view that would engraved in his mind for a long time._

_Her tan skin, still wet from the shower, her C-cup breasts, round but petite, small but perfect, with her nipples being semi hard, as the cold air brushed against the little buds. His sight left her chest and went down her stomach, showing the results of training for he began to develop a four pack, then her waist, nice and wide hips, attached to a bubbly but firm ass, the lips of her womanhood were very defined for they were outlined by the piece of clothing that covered it, but what attracted Naruto the most, were her legs, long and build, firm yet soft, the more stared at her and thought about her, his pants began to get a little tighter and the heat became more hotter._

_Ino developed a blush as she noticed that Naruto was checking her out, and it did not help that she remembered how well build and ripped Naruto was for when he had taken off his vest to fight Asuma-sensei and when said sensei tore the muscle shirt due to their fighting, and it made her a little turned on, but then her voice of reason kicked in and realized what state of dress she was in and let out a scream as she punched Naruto with all her might, making Naruto go through the wall, leaving and embarrassed but turned on Ino._

"_Damn . . ." was all Naruto thought as he held his bruised cheek._

-+-+-+ End of Flashback +-+-+-

"Che, whatever Shika," muttered Naruto as he walked towards his home, leaving Shikamaru by himself as he just shook his head in amusement and went home as well.

*2 Hours Later*

Asuma puffed in front of his team as they waited for him and briefed them on what was the situation in Nami no Kuni.

"This is what happened on their mission so far, team seven were to escort the bridge builder named Tazuna, who's building a bridge in order to connect the Wave with the main land, but Gato, a rich but corrupt owner of a shipping enterprise, took control of Wave, making it poor by ruling it with an iron fist, and wants the bridge builder dead. Team seven were first ambushed by the Demon brothers, C-rank missing nin of Kirigakure no Sato, and were defeated. Now this would push the mission up to an A-rank, but they still chose to continue, later on Kakashi and his team were ambushed by the Kirigakure no Kajin, Momochi Zabusa, a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatar Nanamim Shu, matching Kakashi to a stalemate and having to be saved by his genin team, Kakashi confirmed that Zabusa to be dead for he was killed by a hunter nin from Kiri, but he doubts it, and we are sent as back up to protect the bridge builder and make sure he finishes the bridge, any questions?" finished Asuma as he looked at his team.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to Wave to basically save their asses from being killed since they bit more then they can chew?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his chin while thinking about, then shrugged his shoulder, "lets go."

"it'll make the Uchiha 's ego go down a few pegs after he gets his ass handed to him," said Shikamaru with his eyes closed as he leaned on the frame of the gate.

Ino just stood there quiet, for she was having a conflict within herself, a few months ago, she would yell at tboth of them for making fun of Sasuke, but now after spending time with them, training, and doing missions, she noticed that there was more to these two, but mostly after she learned from Shikamaru of what they thought about her, she began to see that the Uchiha wasn't all what she thought he was, sure he was handsome in his own right with a dark past, but that was it, but his treatment towards her and the other girls that offered themselves at him was horrible, but when she began to spend time with the rest of her teammates, she began to feel a funny feeling in her stomach, at first she didn't pay much attention, but after she began to train with Naruto, the feeling came back stronger and she felt safe around him, and couldn't stop feeling like this around him, but she would think about this later, for she had a mission to concentrate on this mission.

"Oi! Stop day dreaming, or we'll leave you behind," said Naruto as he poked her in the forehead.

"_I may not know what I'm feeling towards him, but I do know that I want to kick his ass sometimes,_" thought Ino as she rubbed the spot where Naruto had poked her.

"Alright team, lets go, we have a three day journey ahead of us," ordered Asuma and team ten ran out of the gates, with their destination towards Wave.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

TBC. . .

Pt. 2 is coming soon, but till then have a merry xmas and a happy new year!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone had a great time for new years, and here's Pt. 2 of the Chapter to start the New Year, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or Naruto

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Last in "Legend of the Undertaker"

"_I may not know what I'm feeling towards him, but I do know that I want to kick his ass sometimes," thought Ino as she rubbed the spot where Naruto had poked her._

"_Alright team, let's go, we have a three day journey ahead of us," ordered Asuma and team ten ran out of the gates, with their destination towards Wave._

Now, onto the chapter!

Chapter 5:

Journey to Wave;

The Power of the Undertaker, Pt. 2

Team 10 had arrived to Nami no Kuni in three days, and what they saw once they took their first steps into the village, they couldn't help but be shocked at what they saw. The village was a complete, utter dump. Children malnourished, looking through the trash to get at least something edible, or stealing what very little money left some the villagers had in their pockets.

Business stands were completely empty, with their goods going bad or already rot, charging an outrageous price, but, what affected the group the most, was the feeling that hung in the air. A feel of hopelessness and resignation.

Ino and Shikamaru were very affected since this was the first time they had seen something this catastrophically, and couldn't turn away as they saw the people struggling to live, to get something in order to feed their families. Both of them were shocked to very core as they were faced with harsh realities of life.

However, Naruto and Asuma were more used to this, but the reasons were different.

Asuma had seen this as casualties of war, and the village of Konoha was no different for he could still remember how during the Great Ninja War, the people of village, at the time lived in fear due that to anyone could have been a spy or a terrorist from another village, not knowing if they were going to see the next day, and it was the same after the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Despite the many times he has seen it, it still bothered him seeing people having to live in these conditions.

Naruto was a different story, however.

He had lived through it, and came out of it, he knew too well how it was to live on the streets, doing what it takes to survive, to make sure you'll live the next day. Having to live off from the scraps of clothing while the cold was unforgiving, or having to dig through the trash to get something edible to eat, if he was lucky to find anything at all, for he had gone from days, to weeks, or a month without having anything on his stomach.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone collapsing to the ground, and turned to see who fell.

The blond saw a young boy about 7 years old, carrying a younger girl that looked to be about 5, most likely his little sister, both looking somewhat pale and thin. So thin their bones could be seen through their skin, the little girl was pleading her brother to get up, not to leave her. The boy tried to stand up, but he had no strength to do so as he collapsed again when he was half way up on his arms.

Deciding to help, Naruto walked to the downed boy, surprising Ino as she saw him walk up to the two kids, the little girl getting frightened as she had noticed Naruto approaching them and kneeled down in front of the two. Reaching into his backpack, shocking Ino a little further as her blonde teammate gave his whole week supply of food to them and helped the boy stand up, and told them to be strong. Ino watched as the two kids walked away while thanking Naruto as he just waved his in the air as a gesture as he walked back to his group, his eyes being shadowed by the bandanna he wore.

"Let's go find the bridge builder," said Naruto as he walked past his teammates and walked into the crowd of the village.

"_Naruto_" thought Ino as she caught a glimpse look of his eyes, and it scared her somewhat, for it was a look that a person has after seeing unimaginable things and lived through it, and couldn't picture Naruto having such look in his features, for she had always seen him as a strong hold person who wasn't bothered by anything, but seeing this, she realized that there's a side to him that she doesn't know about and it made her more curious about him.

"_Is this the real you Naruto_" thought Ino as she held a hand on top of her heart as she saw Naruto walking deeper into the town with his hands in his pockets.

Shikamaru just looked quietly for he knew somewhat that Naruto could relate to the people of this village, for he has witness Naruto's treatment back at their own village.

"_Naruto has a connection with the villagers of this village, having to live through the same hell as they are,_" thought Asuma with a frown as he also remembered saving Naruto a couple of times from mobs trying to take his life, mobs formed by the people he is sworn to protect and it disgusted him to no end.

"_Sometimes I wonder who the real demon is. The Kyuubi that almost annihilated the village or the villagers that cannot see past their hate._"

"Alright team, ask around to find out where does the bridge builder resides, and be careful," ordered Asuma and they scattered.

After a villager had told them where the bridge builder lived, the group went to the house that was located on top of a lake close to the shore. Standing in front of the door, Asuma knocked on the door and waited for a minute till a females voice, laced with caution and fear answered the door.

"Who is it?"

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma, leader of squad 10, sent as reinforcements for team 7," replied Asuma.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful young lady that had long black hair, a long black dress with a small white shirt on top, smiling at the group, she let them in.

"Thank goodness you've arrived, I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and this is my son, Inari," said the young woman as she presented herself and her son, as the little boy sat on the table.

"Inari, come say hello"

"Why bother, they'll going to end up dead," said Inari in an emotionless tone of voice that caused Naruto's and Shikamaru's eyebrow to start twitching, being remind of a certain emo jackass.

"Great, another emo wanna be," muttered Shikamaru as his blond teammate just nodded his head.

Ignoring the comments made by his students, Asuma asked the young mother the location of team seven, since he couldn't sense their chakra signature within the premises.

"Kakashi-san took his team out and left them to train so he could go protect my father at the bridge," was Tsunami's reply, "but please take a seat, my house may not be fancy, but please, make yourselves at home," she suggested with a smile as she had gone to the kitchen and prepared some tea.

Giving their thanks, they sat down with Inari at the table and waited for Kakashi and his team to return so they could be briefed on the situation here in Wave and discuss a course of action in order to be prepared for anything.

Ino kept eyeing Naruto as she started to get worried, for he hadn't said a word since they arrived in Wave and his eyes still held that glint. Scooting a little closer towards her teammate, she placed her hand on his shoulder gently, so she won't startle him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Ino asked him

The pensive blond was brought out of his own little world by Ino's voice and turned towards her with a small smile, "yea, I'm ok Ino"

Ino was going to say something else but was interrupted as the door was opened, team seven walking in along with the client into the house, towards the dining room where team ten was sitting, and once Sakura saw Ino on the table, she opened her mouth to screech at her.

"Ino-bunta, what are you doing here?" screeched the banshee

"We're your reinforcements forehead, since it seems your team isn't able to finish the mission by yourselves," retorted Ino hotly, forgetting about Naruto's mood

"Yea right Ino-pig, just admit it, you wanted to come along so you can use your fat ass to try and seduce Sasuke-kun," snidely said Sakura

Ino was about to scream at the pink haired menace that her ass wasn't big, but she had a better idea and grinned, causing Shikamaru to groan in annoyance, thinking that a cat fight between the two was about to start, but was surprised at her response.

"At least I have an ass for a guy to look forehead, unlike you," smirked Ino as she put her hands on her hips, watching Naruto at the corner of her eye as he coughed on the tea he was drinking, causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Finally reaching puberty dobe?" sneered the Uchiha, not missing a chance in embarrassing the blond

Once he stopped choking on his tea, he glared at the Uchiha.

"First, fuck off Uchiha, I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your damn ego, and two, don't get mad that I know when to recognize a beautiful woman when she's in front of me, which sadly the same can't be said about you since you always turn down your groupies when they offer their virginities to you, which leads me to believe that you really must be extremely gay," stated Naruto with a smirk as he saw Sasuke getting mad and ready to pick a fight.

Kakashi just places a hand on his student's shoulder to stop him from doing something really stupid.

"Sasuke, act professionally while on a mission and don't fight your comrades," said Kakashi sternly, then looked at Naruto with an eye smile, "and Naruto, just ignore Sasuke's remarks next time."

"I feel sorry for you Kakashi-san, having to babysit a spoiled and gay brat," said Naruto with a grin, causing Sakura to screech/yell at him that her Sasuke-kun wasn't gay, while Shikamaru and Choji chuckled/laughed at the Uchiha's humiliation.

Meanwhile everyone was having a good time; Inari just stared at the people sitting in front of him, glaring at them with intensity at them as they joked and laughed as if nothing was wrong, making him get angrier and angrier as he remembered his step-father and saw him in the blond person in front of him, and continued to get angrier by the second till he exploded with a loud yell, shocking everyone at the table.

"Why o you keep trying? It's useless even if you freaking train, you're no match for Gatou's man! You'll just end up dying?" yelled Inari as he slammed his hands onto the table as he silently cried.

Naruto just got even more annoyed as the little kid as he began to get a little more melodramatic.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you, at least I'm doing something to help your grandfather realize his dream of finishing the bridge," said Naruto as he glared at Inari

Not backing down and intensifying his glare at Naruto hatefully

"I'd hate to be like you! You just piss me off by waltzing in here, acting all hot shot when you don't know nothing about me or this country?" shouted Inari

"I'm so fucking different from you? You don't know what real fucking pain and suffering truly is!" finished Inari

Everyone got quiet after that, and eyed Naruto, who's eyes couldn't be seen due to the bandana, then suddenly the room temperature dropped really low as the people in the room received a shiver of fear up their spine as the essence of killer intent hovered in the room, rolling off Naruto in waves.

"_Oh shit! Now he really pissed him off_" thought Shikamaru and Choji

"So . . . I don't know pain? I don't know how hard and cruel life can really be?" stated Naruto coldly but deadly calmed voice, sending another shiver up everyone's spine.

When Naruto looked up, his eyes were cold and empty, glowing softly. Within a blink of an eye, he was in front of Inari grabbing him by the neck as he lifted the kid off his feet and slammed him against the wall making a dent.

"You're wrong about that . . . I've lived in hell and seen the cruelty of human kind, and felt it firsthand. You say I don't know pain? I have been stabbed, cut, poisoned, burned alive, buried alive, and crucified throughout my life, so I know any means of pain that will have you begging for death," said the enraged blond as his eyes gave a menacing glow as he glared at Inari.

"You had a step father that cared about you, you have a mother that loves you unconditionally, and a grandfather to support you and pick you up when you're on the ground, while I had no one to depend on but myself and my own fists, but there's one thing I do agree with you. You and I are different, for I fought back and with my own two hands, I made the people of my village learn that I'm one of the most dangerous entity when angered, go and cry like a spineless coward, but remember, sometimes it's hell trying to get to heaven," finished Naruto as his eyes were glowing violet, making Inari cry silently as he struggled to get free from the blonde's grip.

"Naruto, that's enough!" yelled Asuma as his blond student kept glaring at Ianri, before he dropped him to the ground and walked out of the house, with Ino running after him.

Still shaken by what Naruto had just said, Tsunami turned to the two jonins.

"Is what Naruto said true," asked Tsunami shaken.

Kakashi nodded silently as Asuma remained quiet.

"What Naruto said is just the tip of the ice berg of what the village has done to him, there were a couple of times he was at death's door steps but somehow, he miraculously held on, just for something he had no control over," finished Kakashi with his eyes closed, knowing full well what the blond genin has gone through, for he had saved him a couple of times when he was the teens ANBU guardian.

"What about his parents," Tazuna was the one who asked

"Never knew them, as far as I know, his mother died in childbirth when she gave birth to him and his father died fighting the demon that attacked us 16 years ago," half-lied Kakashi, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"_He has had worse then, at least I knew my parents before they were taken by HIM,_" thought Sasuke with sympathy and bitterness, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Slowly, everyone left the table to go to bed, believing that Ino and Naruto would be fine, but Shikamaru stayed behind alone at the table.

Shikamaru's mind was racing in his mind with all the clues that were given just now, trying to piece them together and maybe solve the mystery behind his friend and the harsh treatment and resentment that the villagers have against his blond teammate. As the pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together and slowly it began to make sense, but one piece of the puzzle was missing.

"_The history books say that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, but from what I've read about the tailed beasts, they are beings made of pure chakra taking form,_" thought Shikamaru as he had his eyes closed with his chin on his hand, then suddenly his eyes came open in shock as he realized what the Yondaime had done.

"_It all makes sense now, the cursing and hate towards him, the violence and death threats made to him on his birthday, the demon name calling, the teachers at the academy ignoring him when he raised his hand or getting apprehended for getting the answer right, my parents helping him when he was young, this whisker marks on his face, and the complex diagram on his stomach. The Fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it in Naruto! But why!_" thought the lazy genius

The lazy genius knows that an item sealed inside a scroll, doesn't turn the scroll into the item that its sealed within, and the same applied to Naruto, he wasn't the demon that it was sealed inside of him, but it still made him mad that Naruto didn't had the courage to tell him despite the fact that they have been friends since they were young at the academy. Calming down, Shikamaru thought clearly as to why his blond teammate hadn't told him, and one conclusion came to mind.

Fear

Naruto was afraid of being alone, hated by those he had made bonds with, and with these thoughts in mind; the lazy genius laid his head on the table.

"_Ironic, the person I've known to face any person, despite of the disadvantage, is more afraid of those he shares bonds with,_" thought Shikamaru sadly before sleep claimed him.

-+-+-+ In the forest -+-+-+

Ino kept running through the forest looking for Naruto as she jumped from branch to branch in hopes of finding him as she had lost track of him as soon as he had gone inside the forest.

"_Where could he have gone?_" thought Ino franticly as she stopped on a tree branch and thought of the way Naruto had acted.

The tone of his voice, cold and deadly calm, his eyes glowing a shade of violet and the feeling of death that he kept radiating, scaring her to no end, as a cold chill went up her spine, making her hug herself in order to calm down, but it was hard, for she never once in her life since she has known him, he never got this mad. Even when she and Sakura belittled him and did anything possible to put him down, causing Ino to lower her head down in regret, but he would just ignore the two or threaten them, but nothing to the level of anger she felt tonight.

"_What have you not told us Naruto?_" thought Ino as the words that Naruto had said kept replaying in her mind, finding it hard to believe that the same that the same kind people that live in the village would do something . . . . . so barbaric to him.

Making her mind up, she decided that whether he liked it or not, she was going to get the truth out of him and solve the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Just as she was about to jump again in the search for her blond teammate, a loud yell full of anger echoed throughout the forest, along with the sound of a tree breaking and falling down.

"There you are Naruto" muttered Ino to herself as she jumped, heading to where the enraged blond was.

+-+-+- 1 mile away from Ino's location +-+-+-

Naruto was standing in a wasteland that he had created as he vented all of his rage on the forest, the words that Inari said repeating over and over again in his mind, as he again punched another large boulder out of the rage that was building inside of him, only managing to crack it as the punch landed.

"_Fucking little shit! He wines while he still has a family that loves him?_" the enraged blond thought in his mind as he punched the boulder again, making the crack bigger.

"_He dares to compare his miserable life with mine?_" Naruto kept on raging as he sent another powerful punch, finally destroying the boulder in the process, panting there as he wasn't affected by the debris around him, his knuckles bleeding slightly from the destruction he had caused on the forest.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned to the person that had shouted his name, only to see that it was Ino who had called out to him as she landed a few feet away from him, glazing around at the destruction her had caused, then turned her sights towards him as she slowly began to walk in his direction, not caring if Naruto's eyes were still glowing that violet hue or that the feeling of death that he still radiated of in waves, till she finally stood in front of him, staring at him eye to eye.

"What do you want Ino?" the same cold and deadly calm voice came out of Naruto's mouth as he glared down at Ino, but even if she felt intimidated, she refused to back down as she crossed her arms and defiantly glared at Naruto.

"Never thought I would see the day that the almighty Uzumaki would throw a tantrum" said Ino mockingly as Naruto's bean to glow even brighter in anger at her words.

"_K, maybe approaching him like this wasn't a good idea after all,_" thought Ino as she began to sweat a little as Naruto's anger grew.

"Watch what you say wench," said Naruto dangerously as his eyes were glowing violet.

Now Ino would have just backed off but after Naruto had called a wench, she slapped him hard across the face, shocking him a little as his eyes dulled a bit, as Ino glared at him with anger in her eyes.

"I will not stand here and let treat me like some broad! And to actually think I came looking for you because I was worried about you!" yelled Ino in her anger

At her words, Naurto's anger had disappeared and his eyes returned to his usual deep sea blue color, as he stared at Ino in disbelief at the sincerity of her words and the few tears that began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"To actually believe you had changed, but you're just the same bastard I have always known since the academy!" finished Ino as she turned her back to him and slowly walked back the way she came.

"_She's right, she didn't do anything wrong,_" thought Naruto as he closed his eyes and guilt began to build inside him

"Ino" Naruto said, hoping to stop his teammate, and stop she did, but she didn't turn around, "forgive me, for being an idiot."

"What did you say?" asked Ino, thinking she heard him wrong as she slightly turned her head back to look at him

Opening his eyes, looking directly into hers, "I'm sorry Ino, for being an idiot," Naruto repeated

Ino just stood there as she stared at Naruto in surprise, for it was rare whenever he apologized, then a small smile broke on her face as she closed her eyes and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You truly are from the house of shock aren't you, Naruto" said Ino as she tried to enlighten the mood, while the other blond just chuckled at Ino's attempted joke as he walked towards her and stood in front of her, surprising her once more as he hugged her.

"Thank you Ino, for knocking some sense into me," said Naruto softly, making her blush lightly as she hugged him back, and they stood there hugging one another for a while until Ino broke the silence.

"Naruto"

"Yea . . ."

"Why did Inari's words affected you so much?" she asked Naruto softly and felt him tense up at her question, separating himself from her as she stared at the blond questionably as he had his eyes closed, contemplating if he should tell her.

"If you're not comfortable talking about it, you don't have to tell me," said Ino, hoping she didn't upset the notorious blond any further.

Shaking his head he replied, "No, it's ok, it's time you should know the truth about me," as he looked at her in the eye.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nervousness.

"Tell me Ino, what you know about the Kyuubi's defeat," started Naruto.

"The Yondaime died by killing the beast Naruto, everyone knows that," said Ino, not understanding Naruto's point.

"But it wasn't said how it was defeated, now was it," said Naruto as Ino nodded her head slowly as she began feel a sense of dread, "the Kyuubi was a being made out of pure chakra, no normal weapon could damage it, and the Fourth Hokage knew this, so the only option he had left was to seal it, but the problem was if sealed into an object, the demon would be free, and if sealed into an adult, the person wouldn't be able to hold the demonic chakra coursing through the already developed chakra pathways, and so with no other alternative, he chose to use a new born in order to seal the beast, since the chakra pathways weren't even developed yet."

At this revelation, the sense of dread she was feeling grew into one of horror as Naruto explained what the Yondaime intended to do, and it shocked her to the core as she took a couple of steps back as everything about Naruto made sense, but hoped she was wrong.

"A baby that was born night, whose umbilical cord was freshly cut, used by the Yondaime in order to seal the Kyuubi, and that baby was me," finished Naruto as he turned his back, not wanting to see the look of fear and hatred on her face.

Ino just stood there, rooted to the ground as Naruto told her the truth of his origins and the demon that almost decimated the village to the ground was sealed in the person right in front of her. She didn't know how to react, what to say, to this revelation, as she was told of the stories about the Kyuubi no Yoko when she was a child, a being of destruction, killing anything in his path, but she didn't see the nine tails in Naruto. Remembering all the things they done together since they first became a team, never once he harmed her in anyway, he helped her go beyond her limits, giving her support while she trained, and realization came, Naruto was a little boy crying for someone on the inside, blamed for something that he had no say in it.

And she, adding more pain to the hell he was going through due to the villagers, was eating her up as the guilt became unbearable.

"Naruto . . ." croaked Ino as she tried to control herself from breaking down.

Hearing Ino call out his name, the blonde turned towards her and did not expect to see her like this.

Not being able to withstand it anymore, she ran towards Naruto, jumping into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck and buried her face in his chest, silently crying for him.

Standing there, the shocked blonde wrapped his arms around her as she tighten her hug as he heard her mumble 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Getting out of his shock, he looked at the blond girl in his arms, as he began to try calming her down by rubbing her back softly and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Shhh its ok Ino" whispered Naruto

"No its not! I caused you more harm when you were already suffering," cried Ino through his shirt.

"Forget about it, what's done is done Ino, I never blamed you for what you did," said Naruto wisely as he managed to calm her down.

Ino looked up to his eyes and saw the sincerity his blue eyes held, and smiled again as she rested her head back on his chest, hugging tighter.

"I promise Naruto, I'll always be there for you," Ino promised softly as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

Chuckling softly as he noticed Ino had fallen asleep, he muttered;

"You already were Ino, you already were"

Gently, Naruto picked her up into his arms bridal style, careful of not waking her up and ran back to the house. Once he arrived, he found his sensei waiting there on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"Seems she was able to calm you down," said Asuma as he took a last puff before throwing the filter away

Naruto just nodded his head as he walked up the porch, passing his sensei as he walked to the door and stood there with his hand on the door knob.

"Get some rest, tomorrow we're heading to the bridge along with Kakashi's team," Asuma told his student without turning to face the blond, and there was a long silence between the two.

"She knows everything Asuma-sensei," the blond suddenly said as he still was facing the door.

Catching the meaning, the jonin replied, "And?"

"She doesn't care what's inside me," finished Naruto as he went inside the house

Smiling a bit, Asuma felt glad for his student.

"_Good, even you deserve some happiness Naruto,_" thought the jonin as he felt the smile the blond had, despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

*Next Day*

Team seven and ten had awaken up early in the morning, preparing for breakfast before they headed out for the bridge, but Naruto and Ino were nowhere to be seen, causing Shikamaru and Choji to get worried, since they hadn't seen the two blonds after Naruto had walked out of the house with Ino chasing after him, but only Asuma didn't look that worried for he knew where the two were at the moment.

"Where could those two be?" thought Shikamaru with his hands crossed as he sat next to Choji

"Do you think something happened to them Shika?" asked Choji as he ate his breakfast.

Contemplating on what to say, he turned to his big boned friend, "I doubt it, but if anyone was stupid enough to ambush Naruto in the state he was in, then that fool might've as well walked straight into his grave."

Sakura snorted at this

"Naruto-baka was probably making it all up so he could just get some attention," snidely said the pink menace, causing the lazy Nara to growl in annoyance as he balled his hands into fists under his arms.

Shikamaru was about to give the pink haired whore a piece of his mind until he was interrupted by someone.

"You open your mouth again without thinking Haruno, and I promise you, I will rip your vocal cords outs," promised Naruto coldly as he walked down the stairs glaring at Sakura, with Ino walking behind him in tow, making the banshee hide behind Sasuke as she that he would carry out his threat just by looking into his eyes.

The blonds took a seat next to Shikamaru and both ate in silence.

"Where were you two? I didn't hear you enter the house last night," said Tsunami in a motherly tone.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up, so Ino and I slept in the attic," replied Naruto as he kept on eating his food, causing the Shika to raise an eyebrow.

"Together?

"Not in the way you're thinking, you bum," assured Naurto while Ino blushed softly at the Shikamaru's insinuation.

"Wow Ino-pig, you must be really desperate if you were with Naruto of all people," Sakura opened her mouth again, trying to put down both blonds at the same time.

Ino having enough of her former best friend, she turned towads her with a look of fury.

"Listen, and listen well Sakura, if I was with Naruto it isn't no one of your fucking business and second, if I chose to be with him, it's because he has a bigger set than Sasuke will ever hope to have and isn't afraid to face anything or anyone," retorted Ino, making the pink haired bitch shut up, not wanting to anger Ino any further.

Everyone ate in silence after that, till it was time to leave towards the bridge.

Both teams got prepared and headed out of the house, just leaving Shikamaru and Naruto inside, since they were the last to head out, but the lazy genius wanted to have a few words with his blond teammate before they left.

"Naruto"

"Yea" replied Nartuo as he turned towards his pineapple haired friend.

"After this mission is over, I want to have a talk with you," said Shikamaru as he head towards the door

"About?" asked the blond, having a hunch to what it was, knowing his friend wasn't that stupid or ignorant, that is if he still considered him his friend.

Stopping at the door with his hand on the knob, the Nara replied without turning to face his friend

"Your tenant"

Naruto just stayed silent at his reply, and as Shikamaru opened the door and was ready to step out of the house, Naruto asked him a question

"Are you with me Shikamaru?"

At the question, Shikamaru stopped as he had one foot out of the house, and paused for a second, before he turned back and looked at his comrade in the eye

"It's fucked up you didn't had the balls to me, but I understand your reasons," starte Shikamaru as he walked towards the blond, still maintaining eye contact, "but despite that, we'll always fight together or die together," finished the lazy genius with a smirk on his face as he held out his forearm out to Naruto, making the blond smirk back , and raised his his arm to clash with his friend's.

After all was said and done, the two picked up their things and left the house to catch up with their teams and headed out forward the bridge.

-+-+-+ the Unfinished Bridge +-+-+

Once the two teams along with Tazuna arrived, they were welcomed by the sight of the butchered bodies of the workers, blood spilled everywhere as some body parts were scattered across the bridge, making the bridge builder drop to his knees in shock and grief.

"What happened here . . . ?" muttered Tazuna, as the shinobi stayed on their guard, sensing that the person whoever did this wasn't gone, not by a long shot.

*Cough cough*

The drunk heard one of the surviving workers and noticed that it was one of his friends that was barely alive.

Rushing to his fallen friend, the bridge builder kneeled next to his friend as the Tazuna helped him sit up.

"Who did this?" asked Tazuna

"A demon *cough cough* came out of nowhere and attacked us *cough cough* killing all of us . . . agh . . " said the dying man as he coughed blood and died.

"_Can it be?_" thought Kakashi as he got ready for battle, with one hand on his pouch, ready to pull out a weapon.

Suddenly, a mist began to cover the bridge, causing some of the genins to tense up from the oncoming attack, while Sasuke and Naruto waited with anticipation for the enemy to reveal themselves, while Shikamaru surveyed their possibilities and began formulating plans in his mind with two kunais in hand.

"They're here" muttered Asuma as he stared straight ahead

A gruff voice was heard through the mist

"Long time no see, Sharingan no Kakashi, and I see that you brought more guests, too bad it had to be more spineless, wet behind the ears genin," mocked the person as he stepped out of the mist, while making the hand signs for water clones, completely surrounding them.

"_So . . . this is Zabusa Momichi_" thought Naruto as he eyed the eyebrowless freak, and noted that he wasn't alone, "_and that must be his accomplice we were told about_"

Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. Wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. His forehead protector sideways on his head, and bare-chested, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Decapitating Carving Knife, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

His accomplice wore the typical Hunter nin attire from the Hidden Mist.

"I see your brats didn't flee, but it looks like they're shaking, how worthless," said the Demon of the Mist darkly while his companion stayed quiet.

Sasuke and naruto couldn't help but grin at Zabuza's remark and glared

"I'm shaking with excitement," said Sasuke as he pulled out two kunais and got ready to attack only to stop in his tracks once he saw that half of the clones dispersed into water.

"Stop talking Uchiha," Naruto said coldly as he readied his own two sets of kunais, standing back to back with the last loyal Uchiha.

Not wanting to be outdone, Sasuke then disappeared as soon as he saw the clones began to charge in to attack, only to meet the same fate as the previous clones as Sasuke reappeared bac on his spot, causing the Demon of the Bloody Mist to raise his non-existent eyebrow in surprise at the two.

"Impressive, looks like they manage to grow a little, haven't they Haku," said Zabuza to his accomplice

"Indeed," was the only reply of the fake hunter nin.

"It seems you were right Kakashi, the hunter nin was working with Zabuza all along," said Asuma as the copy nin just nodded his head and both got ready in a fighting stance.

"I'll fight him," said the Uchiha arrogantly as he took a step forward, but was stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that it was Naruto who stopped him, having the same look he had on the previous night, but not as intense.

"What do you want Naruto," growled the Sasuke as he narrowly glared at the blond.

"How about a contest Uchiha, we fight him at the same time, and whoever of the two defeats him first, is the strongest out of the two," said Naurto calmly, making Sasuke thinking for a few minutes, till his arrogant smirk came back in his face, and agreed to the terms.

"_You played him well Naruto_" thought Naruto with a smirk as he caught on the blond's plan to make the arrogant asshole to cooperate.

Zabuza having enough from waiting, he turned towards his tool

"Kill them," ordered the Demon of the Mist.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama," replied Haku as he disappeared, making Sasuke and Naurto rush forward with their kunais ready, only to meet their weapons in a clash as Zabuza's tool appeared suddenly in front of them, kunais meeting senbon needles in a stalemate, neither of the three shinobis able to push each other back.

"_He's/Their strong,_" thought Sasuke/Naruto and Haku, as they jumped back a few feet away from each other and continued their assault, neither fighters not being able to get the upper hand for their speed was evenly matched.

"Time to get serious," muttered Naruto as he then dropped his wrist and leg bracers, feeling lighter and faster, the blond disappeared in a blink of an eye, shocking Sasuke and the fake nin as Naruto then suddenly appeared in front of Zabuza's tool with his fist cocked back, and delivered a thunderous right punch into the mask of his opponent, shattering the mask as he sent Zabuza back his tool at his feet.

"_Impressive, he's faster than Haku,_" thought the Demon of the Mist impressively, "are you going to use 'it'?"

( . )

Seeing that Naruto and Sasuke had things in control, Kakashi then turned to the rest of the genins

"The two of them can handle the hunter nin, the rest of you, protect Tazuna and don't leave his side," ordered Kakashi

( . )

Zabuza saw his target began to mobilize along with his bodyguards

"Haku, stop playing around and kill them," ordered Zabuza as he shunshin to intercept his target.

"Yes Zabuza-sama," replied the tool back as he got back to his feet as the mask had fallen completely off his face, and walked towards his opponents, standing a few feet in front of them.

"I apologize, but this is where you will die," stated Haku calmly as he stared at the two with cold eyes.

Thinking that the tool was full of shit, the Uchiha decided to call out on the bluff, "You're weak, you'll never defeat an Uchiha elite like me," sneered the Uchiha as he got ready into his stance, while Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Haku, getting into a defensive stance as well.

"_Something doesn't feel right,_" thought Naruto

Not saying a word, Haku put his hands togetherinto one seal and acould aura began to engulf the surrounding area, causing both genins to tense up and ready for anything.

( . )

Ino felt that the fake nin began to make his chakra rise, as she felt the sudden chill in the air.

"_Be careful, Naruto_" thought Ino as she kept guarding the bridge builder

( . )

"Makyo Hyosho," was all that Haku said and from the water that was in the bridge, made by the water clones after Naruto and Sasuke destroyed them, a dome of mirrors was created and floating around them, surrounding them with little chance of escaping.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you bastard," muttered Naruto to the Uchiha as said person heard him and gave a heated glare in response.

Haku took a step forward into the mirror, going inside the emerging with it, and took out two senbon needles in each hand, and got ready to attack.

( . )

Both Asuma and Kakashi sensed the danger they were in and tried to rush in and help their students, but their path was blocked by none other than the Demon of the Mist, as he appeared in front of them via shunshin with his cleaver drawn.

"I'm your opponent," smirked Zabuza as he sensed that Haku had finally decided to stop playing and go for the kill.

"Might as well tell your students good-bye, they won't survive this fight, for now Haku is more powerful even than I," said Zabuza with his smirk growing bigger and darker as he eyed both of his enemies.

( . )

"I'll demonstrate you my real speed," said Haku emotionlessly

"We shall see," Naruto retorted as he and Sasuke, both dashed forward at Haku fom different angles with the intent of breaking them, but just as they were a few feet away from the mirrors and ready to attacked as the jumped into the air, Haku had stricken as he was a blue blur going all over the dome, cutting and stabbing both of them as they were still in the air, not giving them a chance to defend themselves.

"AHH!," Sasuke and Naruto yelled as they were continuously being attacked from any mirror by Haku

( . )

"Sasuke/Naruto!" yelled Kakashi and Asuma

"Ah, ah, if you two leave, I'll just kill the rest of the kids and the bridge builder," said Zabuza dangerously, as both jonins watched helplessly their students getting butchered.

( . )

Both genins landed with a loud thud on the ground, blood spilling onto the ground from their wounds as they landed, groaning in pain as they slowly stood up to their feet, glaring at their enemy as Haku just stood there in the mirror, preparing to launch another assault on the two.

"_How is he able to move that fast,_" thought Naruto as he looked around the dome, trying to figure out how could the nin move at such speeds but only found nothing.

"Looks like I'll have to match his speed then," muttered the blond as readied himself to dash forward as soon as the nin left the mirror, and left Haku did as he jumped out of the mirror in a blink of an eye.

"_Now!_" thought Naruto as too disappeared at the same time that Haku did, meeting him dead on as he had his fist ready to punch Haku, causing said person to open his eyes wide in surprise.

"_He can match me at this speed?_" thought Haku in disbelief

"I've got you now!" yelled Naruto as he sent a powerful right into Haku's kisser, sending him outside of the dome and skidding into the ground as Naruto landed on the ground with a grin, while the Uchiha glared at the blond with anger and jealousy.

"_How can this nobody be strong! I should have that power?_" seethed the Uchiha in his mind

( . )

"Nice hit, Naruto!" cheered Ino while Tazuna saw with wide eyes at the feat that the genin just pulled.

"_Amazing! We just might be able to win_" thought Tazuna as he saw the blonds' unbending will to reach victory.

All three jonins looked in surprise as Haku was defeated by Naruto in speed.

"_Haku lost in speed,_" thought Zabuza as he glared at Naruto.

( . )

"Looks like you're not so tough if I can match you in speed," goaded Naruto as he stared at his opponent from inside the dome, "_but how is it possible that the mirrors are still in effect,_" thought Naruto as he now looked at the mirrors

"_I underestimated him; I won't be making the same mistake,_" thought Haku as he stood up, his lower lip bleeding lightly and cleaned it off with his wrist as he started to walk towards the dome and into the mirror.

"_Wait, if the mirrors are made of ice, then . . ._" thought Naruto as he quickly turned to the Uchiha's direction, "Sasuke, use one of your fire jutsus to melt the ice."

Realizing what Naruto was trying to tell him, Sasuke got up to his feet and went into a sequence of hand signs, rearing his head back as he took a deep breath as he finished on the tiger sign.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as he exhaled a giant fireball out of his mouth, expecting to melt the ice with his mighty fire, only to find that his fire had no effect what so ever.

"What!" said Sauske as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You won't be able to melt the ice with suck weak fire," said Haku as he went on the attack again, not giving Naruto and Sasuke the chance to defend themselves as the Haku dashed all over the dome, cutting them both everywhere.

"AHHH!" both genin yelled in pain, Sasuke landing on his back while Naruto was barely being able to stand on his feet, glaring at Zabuza's tool

( . )

"Ino" suddenly said Shikamaru as he got her attention as she turned towards her teammate, worry in her eyes for their blond teammate, "go and help them from the outside, Choji and I can handle protecting Tazuna."

Nodding her thanks to the lazy genius, she rushed towards the dome as she made a kage bunshin while she pulled out a pair kunais from her pouch on each hand and threw them with all her might aiming at the fake hunter nin, taking a different direction so she could sneak into the dome without being detected as her kage bunshin cause a distraction.

Sensing the incoming objects towards him, he got half of his body out of the mirror and caught the kunais with his hands and turned to Ino's direction, Naruto noticing his lack of focus on him, he too turned to what he was looking at, and his eyes widen in fear and shock.

"Ino! Stay away from here?" shouted Naruto at Ino, as he saw Haku rear both hands back, focusing his bloodline into the weapons, turning the kunais into long ice spears, causing Naruto to spring into action, with the intention of stopping the ice user from possibly killing Ino, but Haku predicted this and shot one of the ice spears right at Naruto, catching off guard as his left leg was pierced, making Naruto to grab his leg and gritted his teeth hard in pain, causing Ino to stop on her tracks in shock.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino in concern, getting Haku's attention again as he launched the second ice spear at Ino with blinding speed, penetrating her right through the stomach.

"INO!" yelled Naruto in despair as his eyes widened.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

TBC. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the last chapter of the Wave Arc!

Now first before I go into the chapter, I like to say a few things to some authors:

****************YamiAmarillo ******************

Yes, I plan on having something to signify their bond, and that comes in a chapter later, thank you for the suggestion you made.

*******************Fayneir*** ****************

I thank you for the review you gave me on battle between Haku and Naruto and the aftermath on the chapter teaser.

That being said, I thank everyone else who has read the story and being patient on the updates, but now, without further Adieu, on with the chapter!

(A/N) – I'll explain at the end of the chapter whenever I post this in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or Naruto

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Last in "Legend of the Deadman":

_As Haku rear both hands back he focused his bloodline into the weapons, turning the kunais into long ice spears, causing Naruto to spring into action, with the intention of stopping Haku from possibly killing Ino, the ice user predicted this and shot one of the ice spears right at Naruto, catching off guard as his left leg was pierced, making Naruto to grab his leg and gritted his teeth hard in pain, causing Ino to stop on her tracks in shock._

"_Naruto!" yelled Ino in concern, getting Haku's attention again as he launched the second ice spear at Ino with blinding speed, penetrating her right through the stomach._

"_INO!" yelled Naruto_

Now, on with the chapter;

Chapter 6:

Journey to Wave;

The Power of the Undertaker, Pt. 3

Ino had a look of pure shock as she was impaled, but then Ino turned into a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" muttered Asuma darkly as he saw his student being impaled by the ice spear, only to puff in smoke. Relieved that it was Kage Bunshin that got hit, he turned back to his enemy, "I'm sorry for ending this instantly," with Kakashi putting his hand on his headband.

"Ah, the Sharingan again," muttered the Demon of the Mist.

And just as Kakashi was about to lift up his headband, Zabuza sprung into action as he kicked Asuma out of the way and ran towards the Copy Nin with his cleaver high in the air, with the intention of cutting the copy nin in two, but Asuma recovered quickly from the kick and intercepted the oncoming assault using his trench knifes to block the oncoming cleaver, having his feet dig into the ground by the sheer physical power of the ninja in front of him.

"Heh heh heh," chuckled the Demon of the Mist darkly, "I'll defeat you both and that accursed Sharingan," stated the Zabuza as he made a hand sign and made the mist around the bridge to thicken.

"So you thicken the mist to nullify the Sharingan," said Kakashi

"But you forget, I'm a master of silent killing, being able to take down my target just by their sound alone," replied Zabuza darkly, making both Konoha jonins to tense up

"_Must stay calm, think, where could he strike?_" thought Kakashi until his eyes widened in realization, turning back to where the rest of the genins and Tazuna were as Zabuza appeared behind them with his weapon high in the air ready to kill the bridge builder, but Kakashi rushed in to stop Zabuza with Asuma trying to attack, but was too late as the Demon of the Mist brought his sword down.

"Too late," yelled Zabuza as he swung his cleaver downward

***SQUELCH***

Spilling blood in the process, causing Sakura to scream.

( . )

Back at the dome, Sasuke was slowly getting on his feet, frustration showing on his face.

"_I will not lose_!" thought the Uchiha angrily intensely as he tried to get up as he focused his eyes to predict Haku's moves.

"I see that you won't go down," stated the Ice user as he lifted his hand holding a senbon and shot it straight into the Uchiha, intending to end his life.

"_Calm down! Concentrate!_" chanted Sasuke in his mind as his vision started to make everything move in slow motion, giving the raven haired genin a chance to dodge the incoming projectile at the last second.

"He saw it! Impossible!" thought Haku, while Sasuke raised his head up giving Haku a view of his eyes.

"Sharingan . . ." muttered the ice user in surprise as the Uchiha showed his arrogant smirk.

"Now you won't be able to defeat me," said the raven haired boy arrogantly, only for Haku to not waste time and sent a barrage of senbons at the Uchiha, piercing him all over his body as his eyes had a disbelief look in his eyes, also containing a look of shocking surprise as darkness consumed him and fell on his back.

"_Fucking shit!_" raged Naruto in his mind as he saw the Uchiha be turned into a cushion pin and he wasn't fairing well either as his leg was shot to shit, since his leg was pierced by an ice spear, making him a sitting duck as he could no longer move to dodge any incoming attacks.

"Stop daydreaming and let's get you out of here," someone whispered next to him as he turned his head, seeing that it was Ino that was next to him as she put his arms over her shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here now!" whispered Naruto harshly at Ino, worried for her safety.

"You ungrateful bastard! This is the thanks I get for risking myself in order to save your ass?" whispered Ino back as she glared at the injured blond.

"Leave now!" whispered Naruto, hoping Haku hasn't noticed her yet.

"I'm afraid I can't let her do that," a voice interrupted their argument as the two blonds turned their heads at the ice user, as he stared intensely at the two, Naruto stepping/limping in front of Ino, making her tense up a bit, but also getting ready for anything the ice user might do.

Haku slowly lifted his arm in the air, causing both blonds to tense up as they saw some of the water in the bridge beginning to float from the ground and slowly ascend on top of the ice user's hand. Haku concentrated a little harder, making the water to take form in the shape of an ice javelin, freezing it into solid ice. Suddenly, he shot his arm forward, shooting the ice javelin straight at the two, making Naruto spread his arms apart in front of Ino, intending to use his body as a shield.

As the javelin kept coming close, Ino didn't know what to do, she didn't want Naruto to get hurt because of her anymore, so she made a choice in the last second as she jumped in front of her blond teamamte, as he stared back at her with his wide eyes, and gave him a small soft smile as she took the hit for him as it shot through from behind her to her chest, making her gasp in pain as she slowly went to her knees, feeling weak as her life kept fading fast.

"INO!" shouted Naruto as he went on his knees and caught Ino as she fell down, staring into his eyes as she coughed blood and feeling cold.

"You stupid woman, why?" whispered Naruto as he held his injured teammate in his arms, giving him a weak smile

*Cough cough* "people do stupid things for the ones they care for" *cough cough* said Ino as she coughed more blood as she reached with her hand to his cheek, cupping it gently with her hand, softly caressing it as Naruto had tears going down his cheeks.

"Hang on Ino, please! You'll make it through," desperately said Naruto as held her closer to his chest, refusing this to be real.

Feeling the warmth that his body was producing, she cuddled against his chest, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier, "so warm . . . "

"Stay with me Ino," whispered the blond into her ear

"Promise me, Naruto . . . that you'll survive and find happiness . . ." said Ino with her last breath as her body went limp in his arms as Naruto went into a comatose state as reality finally sank in.

Ino was dead.

"She was someone precious to you, wasn't she?" the ice user asked the injured blond, but got no response.

He ignored everything that was going on around him, feeling something inside him die along with her, but a strange power deep within him began to stir with each passing memory he had made with Ino.

***THUMP THUMP***

_Ino helping him walk with Shikamaru's help after they passed their genin test, giving him a smile as they walked._

***THUMP THUMP***

_Ino and him taking a break after training, spending time together as they laughed and playfully wrestled only for Naruto to win by pining Ino underneath him under a tree. Then Ino suddenly kissed him on the cheek, surprising Naruto as he looked at his blushing counterpart in the eyes. *(A/N)_

***THUMP THUMP***

_Ino accepting him after he told her that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him as she threw her arms around him in a hug and cried for him._

***THUMP THUMP***

"_I'll always be there for you . . ."_

Ino's promise kept repeating in a mantra in his mind and whatever was stirring inside of him, it finally broke free.

***THUMP THUMP!***

( . )

The Sky began to get cloudy, darkened with each passing second, purple lightning cackling silently through the clouds, wind picking up fast, breezing across the bridge as if a thunderstorm had appeared out of nowhere, suddenly, a essence of death hovered on the bridge, causing everyone, even the jonins, to shake in fear.

"_Has the seal broken?_" thought Asuma, while the copy nin tried to stop the bleeding from the wound he received across the chest from the Demon of the Mist.

"_The seal seems to be holding, but barely, we must end this now before it completely breaks,_" thought Kakashi as he took out a scroll from his pouch and opened it, scooping some of his blood with his fingers and smearing into the scroll as he made some hand signs.

( . )

"What's happening?" muttered Haku as he saw the sudden appearance of the thunderstorm, feeling a rising chakra spike, he looked towards Naruto's direction and saw in disbelief at what he saw.

On Naruto's back, a capital T with two spikes going through it in an X formation was glowing brightly as it shone through the shirt, his finger nails had grown into sharp claws, his canine teeth had grown into sharp fangs, his eyes that portrayed a once deep blue color were now glowing violet, glaring at him with hate as the wounds he had received began to heal at a fast rate, the ice spear that was on his leg was being melted by the sheer power that the blond kept radiating, the hole in his leg was closing right before his very eyes till it was finally completely healed.

Fully healed, Naruto gently laid Ino down and slowly began to rise to his feet as glared at the hunter nin with pure, utter raging hate, making Haku beginning to shake in fear from the sheer intimidation and power that was rolling off of him.

"What are you" whispered Haku as he unconsciously took a step back

"I'm . . . your executioner," replied Naruto with a voice that send shivers up his spine, causing the fake hunter nin to start sweating profusely and shaking uncontrobably in fear, a voice void of any emotion, cold and deadly, as his eyes kept glowing their violet hue.

Without wasting any time, Haku dashed at Naruto again with blinding speed, cutting and stabbing the blond as he just stood there without groaning or screaming in pain, as if it were having no effect as he just kept standing on the same spot. Haku grew desperate as he couldn't bring down the possessed boy, and decided to go for a one-hit kill as he jumped from his mirror towards the one on top of the dome and dashed towards Naruto, but as soon as he left his mirror, the angered blond suddenly disappeared without a trace, shocking Haku.

"_WHAT?_" thought Haku in shock, only to feel a hand, strongly gripping his neck, crushing his bones from the sheer strength of his grip, chocking in shocking disbelief as he saw Naruto in front of him in mid air, glaring at him in the eyes.

"Die" was all that Naruto said before he chockslammed Zabuza's accomplice as they were still in mid air, sending him crashing down into the ground at high speeds, debris flying everywhere as Haku made impact, creating a large crater. Coughing blood, feeling some of his ribs breaking on impact, but Naruto didn't let up his attack as he came down with a powerful leg drop right into his neck, crushing the bones on his neck even further, giving Haku difficulty to breath as blood was now pouring out of his mouth.

Naruto got up on his feet and reached down to grab Haku by the shirt, using his strength to lift the injured nin to his feet, just to throw him into the mirror and began his assault as he sent a blurry of punches, hitting everywhere the enraged blond could land a hit to as he saw an opening, such as the bruised/broken ribs, the stomach, and the face. With each thunderous punch that Naruto landed, Haku spat more and more blood as the mirror slowly began to crack from the strength of the blows that the blond kept throwing as he continued to punish Haku, and with one final punch, Naruto mustered all of his might in it and launched it, nailing Haku right in the face as he send him through the mirror as it shattered, causing the dome of ice to disintegrate into water, but Naruto was again on pursuit as he dashed straight to the skidding Haku and passed him to wait ahead for once in range, Naruto delivered a powerful uppercut , sending Haku airborne with the possessed blond going after him again. Once Naruto caught up to the battered form of the fake nin, he wrapped his arms around Haku's arms and waist, giving no chance of escape, and finally placed the head between his knees, then Naruto came crashing down at high speeds towards the ground.

***CRUNCH***

A loud shattering crack was heard all over the bridge as the two landed on the ground, cracking the skull to pieces as it landed head first into the ground, shattering the spine in the process, killing him instantly.

Releasing Haku from his grip after delivering a Tombstone piledriver, the boy just fell lifeless with a loud thud as thunder clashed in the clouds, the look on Haku's face forever etched in one of horror and shock as it bled from the gash on its head, received as he landed head first into the ground, making a small pool of blood as Naruto just stayed on his knees, glaring at Ino's killer intensely as he slowly rose to his feet, and noted that the mist around the bridge began to disperse as he looked around, seeing from a afar that the Demon of the Mist had fallen via decapacitation as his head rolled away from his body as it was standing, held by a pack of dogs with forehead protectors, biting into the flesh with a strong grip, with Asuma standing behind the dead body covered in blood as it sprayed all over.

Paying no heed, the blond began to walk towards Ino's cadaver and kneeled in front of her body, as she laid there with a small smile on her face.

After staring at Ino's smiling face, the blond silently gathered some of his blood from his wounds with his fingers and once covering his hand with enough of his blood, Naruto placed his hand on top of Ino's chest, right where the ice javelin had shot through, and began to chant in a language that was foreign, causing his hands to glow purple/violet with electricity dancing around his hand, and coursing towards Ino, as she too began to glow, the electric current circulating around her body as she was levitated a few inches from the ground. *(A/N)

"Ana Nakra Dotera Te Na Enra El Akra"

Once the chant was done, the body began to glow a little brighter till a small, but hearable heartbeat was heard as her eyes shot open while taking a big gasp of air, the wound on her chest slowly healing as life was breathed back into her again, and her body slowly descended back to the ground, with her eyes closed again as the body still looked pale from the lost of blood, but having enough to maintain a pulse.

Done with his deed, the possessed blond took his hand back and slowly scooped Ino into his arms, and slowly stood up. Getting a good hold of her, Naruto began to walk towards Tazuna's location.

( . )

Seeing that the mist had cleared once he saw his sensei behead Zabuza, Shikamaru turned to the bridge builder, "Tazuna, I apologize for leaving you, but I have to and check on my teammates."

The bridge builder just nodded his head in understanding, "go ahead, I'll be fine," and the lazy genius left running into the blonds' direction

"_Please, both of you be alright,_" thought Shikamaru as he ran, but stopped in a sudden halt as he saw a person walking in his direction, carrying someone in his arms and began to slowly recognize that it was Naruto, carrying Ino as he walked closer and closer.

"Oh no," muttered Shika with dread as Naruto reached him and stopped a couple of feet away from him, not noticing the change of features of his blonde teammate since his attention was on what was in his arms, Ino's limp form. Shakingly, Shikamaru walked slowly towards Naruto, as said blond stared passively at the Nara.

"I-Ino," stuttered Shika, noticing that her skin was slightly pale, reaching for her cheek, feeling the almost completely coldness that her skin radiated, "_Oh, Kami! Please no!_" thought Shikamaru as he fell on his knees, believing that his teammate was dead.

Naruto just stared quietly as he kneeled down on one knee in front of Shikamaru, and gently handed Ino's still form into his arms, holding her close to his chest, the lazy genius began to silently sob on her chest.

"She'll live," ominously said the blond as he stood up, Shikamaru lifted his head from Ino's chest to look at his blond teamamte with an incredulous look, but Naruto just simply ignored him as he continued to speak, "but first . . . there's a wretched soul that needs to be collected," finished the possessed blond as he turned his attention to the opposite side of the bridge, the sounds of clapping could be heard as a small man in a business suit, wearing small sunglasses kept walking in their direction with a small army of thugs, holding Tsunami and Inari captive with their hands tied behind their back.

"Well, well, well, I guess the Demon of the Mist was nothing more than just a baby demon after all," sneered Gatou, "now I won't have to worry about paying the bastard, but it's unfortunate though, I didn't get the chance to get even with the runt for breaking my arm," sated the business man as he kicked the bloodied head of Haku.

"Tsunami! Inari!" cried Tazuna as he saw his family at the clutches of Gatou, both jonins got shakily ready to go and save the two, but stopped their actions once they saw two of the captives holding their swords at their necks, ready to kill them.

"Now, now, I'm sure ya'll won't throw away the lives of the innocent," said the corrupted billionaire mockingly as he stepped close to Tsunami and molested her by grabbing and squeezing her breasts hard, making the grown woman groan in disgust and pain, thus angering Tazuna even further, "after all, a fine woman like her could be used for . . . certain entertainments."

Everyone got sick at this, wanting nothing more than to just end his wretched life.

"A proposal Tazuna, the lives of your daughter and grandson for yours," offered Gatou, "consider wisely, for should you refuse, I kill them both, then kill you and the ninja you hired, and take over Wave completely, or you die, and your family gets to live, but I'll still take control of Wave, so what say you?"

Tazuna couldn't risk the safety of his family, and relucently, he gave up, "I'll give you my life, but don't harm any of them."

Gatou sneered in satisfaction, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice that sent fear through his being.

"Gatou . . . your wretched existence has live long enough, it's time for your soul to be sent into the deepest parts of hell, where you shall suffer for an eternity," said Naruto as his eyes began to glow their violet hue, the scar on his back glowing brighter than before, fueled by the anger the blond had within, his chakra dancing around him like fire, thunder clashing louder as the clouds got darker in the sky. Then suddenly, the blond stretched his arm forward with an open palm and slowly a scythe began to materialize out thin air, only for Naruto to grasp it firmly with his hand.

Seeing the demon in front of him, Gatou got nervous as he took a small step back in fear, his army cowering in fear as well, pulling out their weapons ready to defend themselves against this demon, but Gatou composed himself as he shook out his fear, remembering that he still two captives and the fact that the blond was severely outnumbered.

"Don't be foolish boy, you can't take on my army by yourself," confidently sneered Gatou at Naruto as said blond just stared passively at the group, biding his time for the right moment to attack.

( . )

Inari was scared out of his wits, but his anger towards himself was stronger. Hating the fact that he was powerless to protect his mom, powerless to put up a fight against their captors, and most of all, his grandfather might have just paid the price for his weakness, shutting his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks, Inari continued to silently cry in anger.

"_Sometimes it's hell trying to get to heaven._"

His eyes shot open as he recalled Naruto's words, and the image of his step father appeared in his mind, smiling at him as he told to protect that what is precious to him.

Inari now understood why his father and grandfather fought, to protect the village they both love, even if it meant the risk of losing their lives just to save the village.

"_Now it's my turn!_" thought Inari with courage as he delivered a mule kick to his captor, nailing him right in the jewels. The thug dropped his sword as he went to the ground, relieving the hold he had on Inari as he held his balls in pain, giving the kid a chance to run towards his mom and try to save her.

"What the fu . . ." said the second thug as he saw his partner go down to the ground, but couldn't finish his sentence as Inari had head butted him right in the gut, allowing Tsunami to get away from her captor as the hold on her was released.

"Kill the fucking little bastard and catch that broad!" ordered/shouted the billionaire as 10 of his men charged to kill Inari and re-capture Tsunami.

"RUN INARI!" shouted Tsunami to her son as she kept running towards her father as fast as her legs could carry her, but Inari wasn't able to get up as quick for the thugs had already caught up to him with their weapons poised for the kill, but he wasn't feeling scared nor panic, he felt contempt that at least his mom and grandfather would survive and closed his eyes, awaiting for death's embrace to claim him.

"INARI!" shouted Tazuna in despair.

"_Fuck! I'm too low on chakra to make it on time,_" thought Asuma as he tried to make his body to respond, but it was futile as he was exhausted from battling the Demon of the Mist, and Kakashi wasn't fairing well either, for he was still bleeding profusely from the wound he received from Zabuza's cleaver.

Everything started to move in slow motion as they saw the blades come down and Inari didn't seem to move as he stayed there with his eyes closed.

A breeze suddenly passed through, causing the thugs to stop descending their weapons on Inari just a few inches away from his face, standing there still without moving a muscle as Naruto just appeared out of nowhere on one knee behind the group, with his scythe poised up by his right hand, his left hand holding the end of the base, his eyes covered by his bangs as nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Why are you, standing there? Kill him!" shouted Gatou outraged, making Naruto chuckle darkly.

"They can't hear you . . . for they are already dead" Naruto said darkly as he held his scythe, blood dripping from the tip of the blade as it was covered in blood, and slowly some of the bodies began to come apart till they exploded into a gory rain of blood, body parts falling everywhere on the bridge, making everyone cringe in fear and disgust for those that had a weak stomach, at the sheer brutality that the blond had killed the men, but no one was feeling more afraid than Gatou, for the wrath of the blond was focused solely on him, his eyes glowing as they glared at him with the intent of ending his life as he walked towards him. With each step that Naruto took forward made Gatou take a step back, till he was in the back of his small army.

"Whoever kills him, I'll pay three times the amount I promised!" shouted the midget in fear

"Alright, I'll kill him!"

"I'm gonna be rich!"

"Prepare to die!"

The whole army charged at the blond with the intent of killing him as their greed kept pushing their drive despite of the horrors they just witness caused by the possessed blond, but with Gatou being his sole target in mind, he kept walking ignoring the insolent insects that kept charging at him, for they were going to be nothing but ashes once they cross paths.

"NARUTO! MOVE YOU STUPID BLOND, THEY'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" shouted Shikamaru while kept his hold on Ino, watching as the army of thugs kept coming closer and closer towards his teammate and didn't seem to slow down either.

"Naruto . . . "softly whispered Ino in her unconscious state

( . )

Just as the thugs were a feet away from the blond, four small cracks were appearing behind the blond as he still kept walking, only for four Naruto clones to jump out of the concrete making hand signs at fast speeds, all four of them took deep breaths of air and as they landed on the ground, and they called out their technique.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

The clones exhaled the fire from their mouths, but instead of the regular red/orange flame, a dark flame came out of their mouths as they took the form of four dragons coursing around the blond as if the flames themselves knew not to harm him.

The thugs saw the flaming dragons coming straight at them, but it was too late, for the ones that were ahead of the group were instantly killed by being burnt alive, their screams of pain echoing through the bridge. The thugs that were far behind saw what happened and turned tail, in hopes of escaping the same fate as the previous fools, but alas, it wasn't meant to be for the flames kept their ascending through the men, burning everything in their path, slowly killing every single one of them till the flames passed Gatou and formed a wall of fire behind him, preventing any chance of escape as he tried to run the way he came. Getting desperate, the billionaire tired looking for any other means of escape as he looked around. Little by little, he heard footsteps coming from the bridge, and slowly Gatou turned his head only to freeze on the spot by fear, the demon himself that annihilated his men was coming through the flames, the bloodied scythe was gone, but the dark fire kept dancing around him as his body was licked by the flames

"P-Ple-ease, sp-spare me," pleaded Gatou as he took steps back only to trip on a rock and fall flat on his ass, Naruto just stared impassively at the billionaire, glaring right into his eyes, as he stood right in front of Gatou.

Getting on his knees, Gatou kept on pleading for his life, "I'll give you anything you want! Money! Power! Women! Name it, I can give it to you!"

The blond just kept glaring till at his target till he reached out and grabbed Gatou by the throat and began to squeeze it, slowly lifted Gatou from his knees and off the ground as he brought the billionaire's face in front of his, and bored his eyes right into his, and Gatou saw death in the eyes of the empowered blond as he looked right into his eyes.

"I didn't come for a bargain . . . "started Naruto as he glared hatefully at the midget, causing him to squirm in his grip, "I came for your soul!" Finished the blond as he released his hold on Gatou's neck and reach under him to lift him up, putting the head between his knees and wrapped his arms around Gatou's waist and jumped a little into the air as Gatou struggled, trying to get out of his sealed fate but it was futile and the blond came down hard into the ground, destroying the skull and crushing the neck and spine in the process, killing him instantly and falling lifeless to the ground flat on his back as the blond released his hold.

On his knees, Naruto placed both of Gatous hands on top of his chest and pinned them with his own on top of Gatou's, and recited just three words.

"Rest . . . in . . . Peace . . ."

( . )

The smell of burnt flesh was coursing in the air along with the ashes of the deceased thugs; the group couldn't stand the stench, but could not leave for the fact that all of them were worried for their blond teammate, - well except a pink haired whore who kept wailing at the Uchiha's sore body for being puncture all over- , as the fires had not yet receded and could not pass through, and then, slowly the flames began to die down, revealing nothing but burnt skeletons left by the dark flames as they completely died and in a few feet away, Naruto was seen kneeled in front of what seem to be a dead Gatou.

( . )

The blond slowly got up from his knees, fatigue catching up with him as his muscles began to ache with every movement he made as the strength he had gained slowly left him, his appearance going back to normal, but he still walked/limped towards his team and the bridge builder along with his family.

"Is . . . Gatou dead?" asked Tazuna once the blond was near them, to which he only nodded his head in an affirmative response.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Asuma asked his student in concern for his being, as well as his psychological since he did kill, and didn't know what effect might've on him.

"Just . . . tired," Naruto barely replied as he tried to stay on his feet and awake, but his body was too beaten to stand.

Looking towards the lazy genius direction, but more importantly to what was in his arms, he noticed that Ino had gained a little more color, but was still looking a little less pale, but saw that her eyes were slightly opened and lazily looked at Naruto, giving him a small smile, and looked right back at Shikamaru.

"She made it through, huh" asked the blond to his lazy teammate

"Yea she did," replied Shikamaru back with a small smile in his face, glad that he didn't lose anybody in his team in this fight

"I'm glad . . ." was all that Naruto said as he finally closed his eyes and his body shut down, falling backwards with a loud thud onto the ground with a visible smile on his face.

"NARUTO-NI-SAN!" cried Inari as he saw his role model passed out, worried that something was wrong with him, but felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the copy nin standing next to him, being helped by Choji, as he used himself as crutch for Kakashi to walk.

"Don't worry, he's just exhausted," Kakashi said to Inarias he eye-smiled, putting the kid's worries to rest

Tazuna and Tsunami cried in happiness as they hugged each other in comfort, glad that finally they were free from the tyranny of Gatou, and now they could looked forward to a brighter future.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

TBC.

Finally, the wave arc is finished, and I apologize on taking long to update the story, but it's been a little hectic right now, but nothing that can't be solved. For those who saw the *A/N in the story, it's going to be explained in the quite following

The flashback – I know I never made a scene where Naruto and Ino interacted with other on the previous chapters, but I thought it would have made it more dramatic due to the fact that I'm pushing for the Nar/Ino pairing.

When Naruto chants to resurrect Ino – Now, I understand that the gimmick is that he is the taker of souls, and granted the power of death, but there's also got to be balance. Take the life of those who are tainted, but spare from death those who died unjust made by a selfless choice.

Now, onto further business, some of you have been waiting for the update for the 'Untamed Master' and its coming, just had been working on another story that came up to mind and writing it down as it comes to mind, till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a while since I've updated, and I apologize for that, but it's been busy updating my other story "Avatar of the Four Dragons" and kind of lost inspiration with this story since I typed I would come into an empty mind, but have no fear, I found it back and am resuming to write and update this story, just it won't be as fast considering finals are hovering over the horizon, but after that's done, there shouldn't be no problem in writing more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or Naruto

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Return to Konoha;

Road to the Chunnin Exams

*In the Dreamscape*

_Naruto felt himself floating, nothing holding him as he had his eyes closed, till suddenly he felt solid ground on his feet. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that he was standing the bridge where they had fought the demon of the mist and Gatou himself with his army, but a thick fog hovered over the bridge, making it impossible to see anything as he looked around the bridge. The blond began to walk around, trying to find someone in the mist, but noticed that the further he walked, the thicker the mist got, until he heard footsteps coming in his direction, seeing the body outline in the mist as the person got closer and closer, making Naruto get cautious in case it was an enemy._

_Then the mist began to cleared a little as it revealed platinum blond hair and a female figure as the person began to walk out of the mist, her green eyes looking into the distance, wearing a long white sleeveless dress as she walked barefoot, humming a dirge as she walked. Naruto could just stare as he recognized the girl and began to run up to her, trying to catch up with her as she kept walking, but Ino had stopped walking and just stood there, humming the dirge as the fog again got thicker and lightning could be heard humming in the skies as they had become a big shroud._

"_Ino!" Naruto called out to his teammate as he came to stop just a small distance away from her, but she just stood there, as if not acknowledging his call_

"_INO!" Naruto called out again, but a little louder, and the only reaction he got from the blond haired girl was her hand slowly being raised in front of her face and slowly turning towards him, her pointing finger being placed in front of her soft lips as she stared back at Naruto, thunder clashing quietly in the skies._

_Taking her finger away from her lips, Ino slowly walked towards the blonds' direction, looking at him directly in the eyes as they stood just a couple of feet away from each other_

"_Did you hear The One about the man, who can't be destroyed . . . He was set on fire. . . He was buried alive. . . . But he__ keeps. . . Coming. . . . Baaaaack," whispered Ino as she took a couple of steps closer towards Naruto, a flash of light illuminated the bridge as a loud thunder clashed in the skies, causing the blond vessel to jump a little in surprise as he looked up. A touch on his cheek surprised him a bit as he looked down to see that it was Ino that was caressing his cheek tenderly and smiling softly at him_

"_Shh . . . Don't be afraid . . . " whispered again the blond girl, and a loud thunder clash roared through the bridge as blinding flash of light appeared, but this time a figure was behind her. It was a man with long black and smooth hair, with a goatee on the lower part of his face, his eyes glowing white as he glared at Naruto. He stood tall as he wore a black sleeveless vest, with small chains adorning on the shoulders, black skin tights with a large capital T with two spikes downward on the side of each tight and black battle boots._

_The giant in front of him kept staring at the blond with Ino being in between the two, till suddenly, the giant slowly raised his fingerless gloved hand back and shot it straight into Ino's unprotected back, going through her as the hand came out of her chest, blood splattering everywhere, including Naruto as he stared in shock, trembling at what he just witness. With blood dripping out of her mouth, she still stared at Naruto with the same calmness_

" _. . . Be terrified . . ." whispered Ino as she went limp in front of Naruto_

_The giant just growled at the blond, bearing his teeth in intimidation while Naruto just stared at the Ino's dead body. He wanted to scream, but no voices seem to come out of his mouth, he tried to move his body, but it refused to respond. Slowly, the blond looked up into the glowing eyes of the undertaker, his body glowing a ghostly white as he extended his left hand towards the Naruto, pointing at him._

"_I have come . . . to collect your soul . . ." said the Undertaker as he began to become transparent till he disappeared completely, leaving a tombstone behind as he vanished in thin air. Naruto shakily walked up to the tombstone, and looked at the name inscribed in, making his breath get caught in his throat._

'_Naruto Uzumaki'_

_Then without warning, a couple of hands shot out of the ground and grabbed onto both of his feet, surprising Naruto completely as he looked down to see what had a hold on him, but his eyes widen as he saw the rotting, maggot infested corpse of Haku and Gatou, grappling tight onto his legs, and around him the corpses of those that he killed at the bridge slowly began to rise, glaring hatefully at the blond as they slowly marched towards him, putting their hands on him and slowly dragged him underground as the earth parted underneath him_

_Naruto tried to fight back with everything he had, but it was futile as the blond screamed while he was dragged into the depths of hell, "NNNOOOOOOOO!"_

*End of Dream*

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Naruto as he shot up in bed, cold sweat dripping on his body, panting at the nightmare he just had, shaking from the realness of how the dream felt.

The door was suddenly shot open as Asuma bolted into the room as soon as he had hear Naruto shout from downstairs, worried for his student's mental state, the jonin grabbed the blond by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, seeing that he had blank scare look in his eyes and began to shake him, in hopes of snapping him out of it.

"Naruto, what happened?" Asuma asked his student but Naruto was being unresponsive, shaking uncontrollably as he just stared at his hands

Naruto's vision showed blood dripping from his hands down to his forearms from the men he decimated at the bridge, and began to mutter

"I killed them . . . I'm a monster . . . They were right . . . I'm a demon . . ."

Naruto kept repeating 'I'm a demon' over and over again while Asuma just keeled there, still trying to snap his student out his trance, but his words didn't seem to reach him, fortunately, they were interrupted by someone else who also rushed in into the room who was worried for their bad ass

"Asuma-sensei is Naruto alright?" shouted Ino as she bashed into the room, bandages wrapped around her torso and left shoulder, looking directly at said blond

Ino slowly began to walk towards him while Asuma retreated to give them some space and watched as how Ino climbed on top of the bed and keeled in front of Naruto with concern in her eyes, as she also began to hear the mantra the blond kept muttering

"Naruto . . ." she called out to him, and nothing, but this time Ino reach for his face with both her hands and cupped both of his cheeks, turning him so he could look at her face to face, concerned eyes looking at empty blue ones, "Naruto, listen to me . . . You're not a demon, k"

"But I butchered those men without remorse . . ." whispered the blond

"You did your duty as a shinobi, to do whatever it takes to protect the client, nothing more and nothing less," countered Ino while she pulled the troubled teen into a hug, hugging him tight as she stroke his back softly

Both of them stayed quiet since they both had nothing to say, but they had forgotten that Asuma was with them in the room, and voice out his own opinion

"The life of a shinobi is never glamorous for we have to make actions that will haunt us for life, but the difference is if we feel remorse or not," said Asuma as he slowly stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped right at the doors frame, "By feeling remorse to those we have killed, whether be enemy or ally, we still retain a part of our humanity intact, but once the feeling of killing becomes an addiction and a thrill, then you have already lost yourself in darkness and then you would have become the same demon that the villagers have been hating," and with that being said, their jonin sensei walked out of the room to go downstairs, leaving the two blonds alone in the room in silent, until Ino broke it

"Naruto . . ." said the blond girl softly

"Hmm?"

"What do you dream about?" she asks, causing Naruto to look at her in mild surprise at the question, "You mumbled in your sleep and kept on turning on your bed since you were unconscious, as if you were in a struggle."

Naruto simply just looked down at his hands in silence, while Ino just stared at her teammate

"My dreams . . ." he started, "are more like nightmares. In them, there's a tall man wearing a long black coat with fingerless gloves and a black undertaker's hat, long black hair running down his shoulders, covering most of his pale skin . . ." said Naruto as he took a pause to take a deep breath before he continued, "but . . . what scares the living hell out of me the most are his eyes . . . endless, pitch black eyes that seemed to bare down at the depths of your soul as a cold chill runs through your spine . . . as if you were staring at death itself in the face"

"How long have you been having these dreams?" whispered Ino as she scooted closer towards Naruto

"Ever since I could remember," the blond replied, "it's the same man, but at different events"

"Was he on your previous dream?" she asked him again, and only got a nod in response, "What did you dream about?"

"I was alone at the unfinished bridge and everything was shrouded in darkness, surrounded in a thick fog while the sky just simply covered the skies in pitch blackness. A soft dirge was being hummed as you slowly appeared from the fog, and I called out your name but you gave no response, you just simply told me to hush with just placing your finger in front of your mouth and walked towards, talking about a man that cannot die no matter physical damage has been done to him," said Naruto as he once again took a pause, having a hard time telling his dream due to what happens to Ino in his dream, "Flashes of thunder occurred while we stood still, and behind you . . . he stood there, glaring directly at me as he slowly lifted his hand in the air . . ." at this part, Naruto began to choke, causing Ino to worry, "the man shoot his hand straight through you . . . and I just stood there helplessly as you told me to be terrified with your last breath and I just stood there, unable to stop it while I watched you die in front of me . . ." at this point Naruto had slowly began to cry softly as the tears slowly came down his cheeks, and Ino just watched him, feeling scared seeing the person that always kept a calm demeanor while facing the odds breaking down like this. Slowly, she reached with her arms and wrapped them around his head and brought his head down to her chest while she rested her cheek on his head, feeling his arms wrapping themselves around her waist as he finally broke down

"I can't bear to lose you again . . . I just can't . . ." mumbled the troubled teen through Ino's shirt while she just simply rubbed his back softly, recalling in her mind where she did died by the hands of the ice nin, but somehow, she was brought back miraculously to life, causing her to hug him tighter

The two stayed clinching to each other for good while till Ino told Naruto to look at her in the eyes, and said blond did so

"Naruto, I promised you, I'm not going anywhere," she said, "I'll stand by your side through the end. You're not going to be alone anymore k?" and hugged him tight once again while Naruto just hugged her close towards him shutting his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder, staying like that for a few seconds

"Are you going to be alright?" she suddenly asked softly while pulling herself out of the hug, looking at him in the eyes

Nodding his head softly, he replied while staring into her eyes, "Yea . . . I'll manage, thanks Ino"

The two stared into their eyes for a while, and without knowing, the two slowly leaned in closer and closer towards each other with Ino reaching with her hand towards his cheek, tenderly caressing it as their faces were a few inches away. Slowly closing their eyes, their lips were a few inches away till they finally closed the gap and shared a short tender kiss that lasted for a full minute before they parted due from the lack of oxygen, breathing somewhat heavily as they once again gazed into each other's eyes in silence

"Um . . . I'm gonna head downstairs and bring you something to eat, k," said Ino while looking sideways to hide the blush her face was adorning while Naruto just simply nodded his head slowly and watched as Ino got up and slowly walked out of the room, but not before stopping at the door frame and turning back to give him a small smile before she went downstairs, leaving Naruto staring dumbly at where Ino had stood before going laying back down on the bed and getting some rest

( . )

Asuma slowly walked down the stairs and headed straight into the dining room where team seven, Shikamaru and the bridge builder along with his daughter and grandson sat quietly at the table, watching the jonin walking down the stairs and joining him at the table as he sat down next to his lazy student with his arms crossed

"Is Naruto alright Asuma-san?" asked a worried Tsunami while she served food in the table

Sitting quietly for a few seconds while looking at his plate, he replied, "I don't know," uncrossing his arms, he ran his hand across his face in slight frustration, "I really don't know, since this is the first time he has taken a life, I can't tell what his mental state is" taking another pause before speaking, recalling in his of how mercilessly Naruto butchered Gatou's men without batting an eye, "Since he did not just only killed, he massacred a small army by himself."

Everyone except two people in the table lowered their heads at the jonin's theory, only for them to look at the corner of the table at the person that scoffed in arrogance

"That dobe is weak if he's crying like a worthless coward," sneered the Uchiha as he held his arrogant smirk, "he should quit being an shinobi and hand me his power since I'm more worthy than so no name, talentless orphan."

And of course, the loyal fan-girl backing up every statement made by her obsession, "Yea, Naruto-baka will never be as great and he will never be twice the man that Sasuke-kun will ever be."

Shikamaru and Choji were getting on their last nerve since the Uchiha's awakening. He kept on demanding for Naruto to hand over his strength since he now had awakened his sharingan and proclaiming that no one will never be able to defeat him since now he was 'unbeatable' but thankfully, someone came to knock him down a couple of pegs down

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha, if I last recall, Naruto was the one standing tall fighting while you were knocked unconscious like the weak little bitch you are"

Snarling in anger, Sasuke turned towards the stairs to glare at the person that dared to talk to him, an elite Uchiha, like he was some mere commoner, but only found that it was the blonds' female teammate that dared to disrespect him, angering him further as she looked down on him, as he wasn't worth her time, causing to glare even harder at the blond girl, but she just shrug it off without any effect as she just continued to walk towards the table, glaring down at the pink haired menace while the banshee just continued to shriek

"Ino-pig! How dare you say such things about Sasuke-kun, quit pretending to care for Naruto-baka, I know you're just trying to win Sasuke-kun over by making fun of Naruto so Sasuke will notice you," shrieked the banshee, but only managed to piss Ino off even further

"You too shut the fuck up Sakura; you're just as useless as the emo faggot here. You don't do anything except shriek like the whore you are while I went to help out Naruto fighting that ice nin," said Ino as she glared distastefully at her once best friend, "and as for your comment about Sasuke being the man that Naruto would never be, you're right," Ino stated, causing Shikamaru to widen his eyes in mild shock while Sakura held a big smile on her face, believing that Ino had finally dropped the façade, but how wrong she was proven, "because Naruto is and always will be ten times more the man Sasuke will hope to ever be."

"_How dare she! This bitch to talk to me like that!_" raged Sasuke in his mind while gritting his teeth, "_She should know her place like the whore she is and bare me a strong heir,_" were the last sick thoughts of the enraged Uchiha, for he has been noticing how strong Ino had become lately, not like a certain pink haired fan girl that has been always a pest following him around, and speaking of which, Sakura was blushing red from the anger she was raging within at the remarks made by the blond itch in front him about her Sasuke-kun

"INO-PIG! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, SASUKE-KUN WILL ALWAYS BE MORE POWEFUL AND MORE TALENTED THAN THAT NO TALENTED, GOOD FOR NOTHING, SORRY EXCUSE OF A SHINOBI ORPHAN THAT SHOULD JUST TURN OVER AND DIE FOR GETTING IN SASUKE-KUN'S WAY!" ranted the pink bitch, leaving everyone at the table stunned at the sheer stupidity of the girl, but it only pissed Ino off even further for without a word, she waltzed around the table towards Sakura and delivered a hard right hand into the girl's face, sending her stumbling back against the wall, but Ino wasn't done yet as she chased after her and delivered a left hook to the girl's ribs, causing Sakura to gasp for breath and would have finished it off if it weren't for Kakashi getting a hold of Ino's right hand before she had a chance to deliver the punch

"Now Ino-san, I understand that my student's remarks were unnecessary, but I would appreciated if you didn't hurt her . . . much," said the masked pervert as he let go of Ino's hand and turned back towards his female student, "and I would appreciated if you kept your mouth shut for your one that shouldn't be talking about being useless, do we have an understanding?" and Sakura just simply nodded her head in comprehension

Shikamaru just simply snickered as to how Ino easily put both of them down, but it was much sweeter when the blond had gone and actually landed a punch on the pink bitch, but at the same time it scared him

"_I sure wouldn't want to be in the receiving end of her wrath,_" thought the lazy genius with a shudder

Calming down, Ino turned towards Tsunami and bowed to her, "I apologize for my behavior in your home Tsunami-san," said Ino as she stood up again, "but I was wondering if you didn't mind if I took my food along with an extra plate to give to Naruto," and at first Tsunami just simply blinked, but then got a chelsea grin on face and decided to tease the young girl;

"I don't mind Ino-san," she said while serving the extra plate and gave it to her, "I'm sure Naruto-kun would love it when you feed it to him," and her response was a barely visible blush on the girl as she began to stutter and took both plates and ran upstairs

Closing his book, Kakashi then turned towards Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, now with the threat of Gatou being gone, how long do you estimate for the bridge to be completed?" asked the masked jonin

Sighing, the old drunk replied, "With village of Wave being free from the tyrant and being more than half finished, I would say in two weeks"

Kakashi just nodded his head and turned towards his team, "Alright team, in the meantime while Tazuna continues to finish the bridge, we will continue our training since we barely managed to make out alive from our last encounter," but he was suddenly interrupted by his pink haired student, "But Kakashi-sensei, who's going to be protecting Tazuna-san while we are training?"

"Asuma and his team can protect Tazuna while we go training," said Kakashi to Sakura and turned towards Asuma, "That is if you don't mind doing so?"

Shaking his head lazily, Asuma replied, "I don't mind"

"Your team must be pretty weak if you guys always go act like sloths on every mission the Hokage gives you," sneered the emo avenger, trying to put down Shikamaru, but it didn't affect him none, as he just rested his chin on his hand, half asleep

"Hmmm, you say something Sasuke-chan?" said Shika without paying attention towards the emo-bitch, which only caused him to be infatuated even further as he got up with a fist poised to strike, but his sensei intercepted by grabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand

"I'm only going to tell you once Sasuke, don't pick fights with Asuma's team," warned the one eyed shinobi as he glared hard at his wayward student, "don't challenge my authority."

The Uchiha just glared back at his jonin sensei before he angrily sat back on his chair brooding while the ever loyal fangirl was still licking her wounds given by the enraged blond girl just as everyone else kept eating in silence till it was time to go to sleep and get ready for the next day.

( . )

As the bridge builder had resumed back the construction of the bridge, despite the lack of man power from those that fled during Gatou's reign or were killed by the tyrant himself, he still went on with his plan of finishing the bridge before the deadline. Although the bridge was being re-constructed, it wasn't uneventful for both teams, for team Kakashi was put on training since their performance against the Demon of the Mist was a disappointment, especially Sasuke, since he only thinks of himself, believing that others will slow him down, but he was proven wrong as he was brought down easily by the ice user despite awakening hi bloodline, which of course, the Uchiha wouldn't admit to any. Though, Kakashi's most challenging problem was Sakura, who still refused to get out of her fangirl stage, and it began to infuriate him to no end. Meanwhile, with Asuma's team, both Asuma and Shikamaru were guarding the bridge builder, while at the same time they played their board game of shogi, to make time pass by, since their blond teammate was still unable to return to training, but he was recuperating quickly thanks to Ino. Shikamaru knows something happened between the two, for most of the time they were seeing together, enjoying each other's company, but the most surprising of all, it was Naruto, for he looked more friendly but also at the same time, he was a little more cold than he usually was, for when he would put Sasuke on his place from time to time, or shut that harpy, his tone was more aggressive and cold, but when Ino was around, he was controlled and calmed.

And, finally, two weeks had passed, the bridge was completed as the whole village of Wave was standing in front of it, standing there to see their heroes off on their way back home, but mostly it was to see Naruto off, since Tazuna made sure that the blond got the respect he deserved from the people of Wave as he told the feats of the blond against Zabusa. Not knowing what to do since he never in his life had received such praised, the blond simply raised his fist to the air, getting a loud roar of approval from the people.

Tazuna along with his family were in front of the people, thanking them for the sacrifice they made, despite the fact that Tazuna had life in the first place;

Inari looked like he wanted to cry, but wasn't so successful, "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry no more," he sobbed since he didn't want to cry in front of his idol, but Naruto seeing this, he smiled softly and placed his hand on top of the boy's head, ruffling his hair gently; "Kid, there's no shame to cry when you're happy."

"Naruto! Let's go!" shouted his lazy teammate as he walked with their sensei on their way back to the village along with team seven, but Ino stayed behind, waiting for him

"Take care Inari, we'll see each other again someday," said Naruto while turning along with Ino to start walking and catch up with their team, waving their good-byes as the two disappeared in the distance.

"That young man changed Inari's heart and brought a bright future to the people of Wave ," muttered Tazuna as he looked into the distance of the bridge while placing his hand on his grandson's shoulder, "that young man gave us a bridge called "courage", a bridge that allowed us to reach for the heavens from our hell in order to find our "hope"."

"Father"

Tazuna turned towards his daughter, "Have you thought of a name for the bridge?" she asked

Smiling broadly, he replied, "Aye, I have the perfect name for this bridge."

"What is it?" his daughter asked

"How about . . . . . The Great Naruto Bridge," said Tazuna, and the majority of the villagers cheered in their approval, while his grandson looked up his grandfather smiling;

"I like it,"

And so the legend of Konoha's Phenom was established, as the villagers of wave build a memorial statue of him at the entrance of the village, posing in the praying stance of the undertaker with his head down while he had his hand extended forward, opened palmed towards the bridge.

( . )

A month has passed since Team eight made their return back to Konoha from Wave, and things have been still the same as they took missions (Cough chores cough), and after each mission session, they would go with their sensei to go train on their field as they are doing now, with Naruto and Ino facing off on top of a lake while Asuma watched carefully in the mistakes that either of his students made, while Shikamaru was laying on the grass with his vest off, cooling down as he caught his breath and nursed the bruises he received after going ten rounds of sparring with Naruto;

"Come on Ino, I know you're a little faster than this," teased the blond as he danced around Ino's punches

"I'll show you fast you bastard!" yelled out a frustrated Ino as she went in and shot three straight left jabs, which Naruto lazily dodge each shot as he tilted his head to the right while leaning back a bit;

"_Gotcha!_" thought Ino as she then shot a fast right at the blond's head but he saw it coming as he dodged to the left and danced away from her, growling, she pursued after him, but suddenly jumped back as Naruto did a spinning kick, barely managing to evade the kick as it grazed her stomach;

"You're getting to distracted Ino, maintain an calmed mind," instructed her sensei as he continued to watch

Naruto faints her by flinching forward, making Ino throw a hard left hook, but her sparring partner simply backed away as he ducked underneath it, calming down a bit, Ino still chased after him and managed to catch up to him, and gave him a taste of his own medicine as she too fainted to throw a left jab, which got the reaction she wanted as she saw the blond move his head to the right, and switched in an instant to throw hard right, nailing him right in the face, sending him flat on his back as he went underwater

Shikamaru just sat there in shock as he saw the whole thing, not believing Ino had sent Naruto to the ground, while Asuma just had his eyebrows raised in surprise at the turn of events;

"Was that fast enough for you, 'Ruto?" smugly Ino asked her downed teammate while she had her fingerless gloved hands on her hips, staring at him as he popped his head out of the water and rubbed his lower jaw while looking at her;

"Alright you two come back to shore and dry up so we can continue our routine," ordered Asuma as he took a puff from his cancer stick, till he heard the screeching of a hawk. Looking up he indeed saw a hawk fly above the village, meaning it could be one thing;

"_Hmm . . . so it's that time of the year then,_" thought the chain smoker as he took the last puffs of his cigarette and threw it away;

"That's enough practice for today, I'll come get you guys for out next meeting," said their sensei suddenly as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving his students blinking owlishly

"Guess that's it for training today," said Ino while she took off her gloves as she turned toward her teammates, "What you guys want to do?"

"I'm gone," said Naruto as he got out of the water and dried himself, "I'll catch you guys later," and with that he walked off, leaving his other two teammates bewildered at his behavior

"What you think is wrong with him Shika?" asked a concerned Ino

"I don't know, but he sure hasn't been pretty much the same since we got back from the Land of Waves," replied an equally concerned Nara as they both watched their blond teammate walk away.

( . )

At the Hokage's office, every single jonin instructor was assembled in front of their leader, awaiting as to why they were called, while some of them already had a hunch as to what their aged Hokage was going to announce;

"Everyone here has been assembled for one reason only," said Sarutobi as he took a pause to take a puff from his pipe, "Although, it should be quite obvious by the members gathered here."

"So it's that time already," mused Kakashi

A jonin wearing a bandana all over his head while chewing on a senbon needle, confirmed Kakashi's suspicions, "It's already been reported to the other countries, I saw some foreign shinobi already here in the village."

"That is correct," confirmed their leader, "but now we have other issues to discuss, I want to hear from the jonins who are now wwatching over the new genin."

And so, Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai took a step forward;

"I don't have to tell you three this, but after a genin has properly completed t least eight missions, they may take the exam IF nominated by their sensei," informed the Hokage, "Now who's going to volunteer?"

But no one stepped up, causing the Hokage to raise his eyebrow in surprise

"Well . . . Are there any genins you would like to enter into these exams?" asked Hiruzen

Then Kakashi was the first one to speak as he stepped forward, "I, Kakashi Hakate, nominate team seven into the exams."

Kurenai, not backing down either, "I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate team eight into the exams."

And lastly, Asuma stepped forward, "I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate teamn ten into the exams."

Hearing this, Iruka protested that the genin were still fresh out of the academy in order fot them to face off the harshness of these exams, and pleaded to the Hokage to not allow them to break them, but Kakashi harshly, but truthfully, told Iruka to back down, for they were no longer his students, but their soldiers that needed to learn the reality of what a true shinobi is

"When is it taking place?" asked Asuma suddenly

"In a week," answered the Hokage as he exhaled the smoke, "I'll announce it properly in seven days from now, on the first day of the seventh moon, the Chunin selection exam will commence!"

( . )

Meanwhile, in the streets of Konoha, our favorite blond bad ass was walking around, juggling a small black box in his hand, minding his own business as he went his way, till he stop, feeling something or someone following him, turning around he noticed that no was round. Taking a sniff of air, the blond was about to continue down his path till he looked down and noticed a box, covered in what had to be the sorriest excuse of a rock disguise as the box still had is cornered edges, and two, it had two holes at the front of the box, getting slightly annoyed, the blond just tapped the box with a kick, and nothing;

"Alright, whoever is underneath there, I'll give you to the count of three to reveal yourself, for if I have to rip that box apart, I'll show you why you shouldn't piss me off" demanded Naruto with a warning

And suddenly, the box exploded into smoke, coughing noises could be heard within the smoke a one of them complained;

"Too much *cough cough* powder *cough cough*"

As the smoke cleared it revealed three kids, one of them he recognized immediately, for it was the Sandaime's grandson, but the other two he didn't recognize,

"I know you, but who are the other two?" asked Naruto a he pointed at the two kids behind Konohamaru

"They my friends, this is Moegi," pointing at the girl who had two long orange ponytails pointing upward and light blush on her cheeks, "and this is Udon," then he pointed to the kid next to him that had snot dripping out of his nose, wore glasses and had a bowl like hair cut, "and with me, Konohamaru, we make the Konohamaru Corps!" he claimed as they made a disturbing pose, which caused Naruto's eyebrow to twitch violently.

"Don't do that . . . ever again, got it?" deadpanned Naruto as he looked at the Konohamaru dead in the eyes, to which he nodded his head rapidly, not wanting to experience another hit in the head by his boss.

"So bosses can you play ninja with us?" asked the kid, while his other two friends gave him the puppy look, but it had no effect on the blond

"I'm busy kid," replied Naruto, to which got a whined from his 'fan'

"But you promised!"

"Yea!" the two shouted behind him

"_Damn, I did promise him I would play with them once I got back from my mission. Oh well, a promise is a promise,_" thought the blond. Letting out a heavy sigh, he placed the box he was holding inside his pocked and turned towards the corps;

"Alright, what you guys want to play?" he asked, to which he got a shout of, "Ninja!"

Rubbing the deafness out of his ears, he asked them, "So you guys want to play ninja?" to which he got a nod

"Let's go then," said the blond, but they were interrupted by someone before they even left for the play ground;

"Can't you be anymore pathetic, Naruto-Baka? I mean a real ninja, playing ninja with a bunch of kids? Well then again, you are a failure so I guess that's the only thing you can get right," sneered Sakura as she walked down the same alley that Nauto was walking down upon

"Boss, who's she? Is she your . . .?" asked Konohamaru as he raised his pinky in the air, while wiggling his eyebrows

"She's just a nuisance kid, one that's all talk, no bite, and flat as a board, and for your second question, no, I rather date a flee ridden dog than to go out with her," exclaimed Naruto as he glared at Sakura dangerously as she cowered at his stare

"Damn boss, you're right, I mean, she's so ugly and flat with a huge forehead that's hard to miss," exclaimed Konohamaru, not noticing the deadly glare said girl he was dissing was giving him

"Konohamaru . . ."

"Yea boss?"

"I suggest that you run," suggested Naruto

"Why?" and the only answer he got was his idol pointing ahead of him. Looking to what he was pointing at, he turned pale and fearful as he saw the pink haired banshee running at him with the intent to kill;

"AHHH!" and so Konohamaru sprinted in down the alley, in hopes of getting away from her and survive, but only to crash into someone, landing on his butt while rubbing his head;

"That hurt, runt," grunted a teen sporting a triangular face-paint design, wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, also wearing a black hood with cat-like ears, covering his hair completely, and his forehead protector on his forehead, wearing a sand insignia;

"That hurt you little piece of shit," growled the teen as he lifted the kid off the ground by the neck, squeezing it

"Kankuro, don't or we'll get yelled at later," said a girl whose attire consisted of a single light purple-coloured garment that extends from below her shoulders to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wears her headband with the insignia of sand around her neck.

"We-We're s-so-sorry, we didn't mean to bump into you," stuttered a scared Sakura, but they simply ignored while the girl gave her a disgusted look

"_Pathetic little bitch,_" thought the sand genin

"Relax Temari, I'm just going to have some fun before he shows up," said the now identified teen as he squeezed Konohamaru's neck a little tighter, causing him to grunt in pain, as he lifted his balled hand into the air

"Don't say I didn't warn you," scoffed the girl

Just as Kankuro threw that punch and came close to hitting Konohamaru right in the side of his skull, his hand was stopped as someone firmly grasped it and began to squeeze it hard till the point bones began to pop. Temari shocked, turned to see who was the one that stopped her brother, and found the annoyed cold blue eyes of a blond teen, glaring at her brother with intensity;

"I suggest you drop him and go on about your business, you cross dressing transvestite" ordered the blond as he glared right into the eyes of Kankuro

Holding the pain within that the blond was causing, Kankuro decided to bluff, "And if I don't, you're gonna do what?"

Naruto simply just narrowed his eyes and began to squeeze the wrist even harder, causing Kankuro to grit his teeth in pain, as he refused to let go of Konohamaru

"Well then, let's just say I have evil intentions in mind, and if I have to make you let go of him, son, you won't be walking out of here unscathed," threaten Naruto as he applied more pressure, and Kankuro, not being able to withstand the pain any longer, he let go of the kid, who ran behind Naruto, and tried to free his hand from the blond's grip, but Naruto obliged as he shoved the teen in black back

While her brother was getting owned by the leaf genin, she was checking him out up and down, and couldn't help but like what she saw as she gained a light hue of pink on her cheeks;

"_Hmm not bad, he sure is handsome,"_ thought Temari with a mild blush

"Now, why are you Suna shinobi here our village?" demanded the blond, tilting his head towards the tree branch above him, "And I suggest you stop hiding Uchiha, and tell the creep keeper up in the three branch next to you to come down here as well."

Sasuke at first was angered that the dead last had detected him, but grew confused when he thought no one was with him till a presence was standing in front of him on top of a branch, and teleported towards where Naruto was, the Uchiha following suit as he landed behind the blond. Looking ahead of him, he saw the person that Naruto was referring to; a red headed teen that wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd containing his sand. He also wrapped his forehead protector over the band.

"Kankuro. . . "muttered the red head as he rose, glaring at Kankuro as he began to shake in fear, "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Ga-Gaara . . ." stuttered the teen, "Listen, they started it and . . ."

"Shut up . . . or I'll kill you," threatened Gaara not before he turned towards Naruto and Sasuke

"Sorry to you guys," said the red head and turned to his teammates as he began to walk, "We didn't come here to play, let's go."

"You didn't answer my question, what are suna shinobi doing on the hidden leaf?" asked the blond again, causing Gaara to stop walking and slowly turned around to stare at the blond, causing his teammates to get nervous as they glanced between the Gaara and Naruto. Temari not wanting to stir trouble answered Naruto's questions;

"We are here for the Chunin exams being held here this year," she said as she showed her passport, but Naruto paid her no heed as he continued to glare at the red head who kept on staring at him;

"What's your name?" asked Gaara suddenly

"Sasuke Uchiha," interrupted the emo ass

"I didn't ask about you," growled the red head as he glared at the Uchiha till he then turned his attention back at Naruto; "I was talking to him."

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" asked the blond

"Subaku no Gaara and you'll be perfect to prove my existence when I kill you" exclaimed the red head as he got a slight crazed look in his eyes

"If you're going to be fighting anyone, it's going to be me, I'm a more worthy challenge than the dope," said the Uchiha arrogantly, but it only made Naruto chuckle;

"What's so funny!" raged Sasuke

Looking at the Uchiha, Naruto said; "You are Sasuke, because from the way I see it, you got this thing all wrong, the way I see it, I get first cracks at the new blood," exclaimed the bad ass as he pointed at Gaara, "Since he is more interested in fighting me, I got to know, if I'm really gonna be fighting the biggest monster in these exams," he continued as he slowly walked towards Gaara till he stood face to face with the red head, making the sand siblings extremely nervous as they took a few steps back while thinking that the blond got a death wish for actually wanting to fight Gaara, "or the biggest bitch."

By now everyone stood in silence as they expected a fight to happen, but all that Gaara did was chuckle darkly while staring back into the eyes of Konoha's Phenom and just simply walked away with his teammates following behind him, all the while Naruto just stared at the retreating red head, while the Konohamaru Corps. and the Uchiha along with his fangirl stared/glared at the blond's back;

"_He's/Bro's so cool_!" thought Konohamaru and Udon while Moegi stared at Naruto with stars in her eyes, however, the other two didn't share their thoughts;

"_How dare this nameless bastard treat me as a mere commoner!_" raged vehemently the Uchiha in his mind while glaring with hate at Naruto;

"_Damn you Naruto! For taking the spotlight away from Sasuke-kun,_" seethed the pink haired whore as she saw her crush brooding

"These exams are sure going to be interesting," exclaimed the blond

( . )

Meanwhile all of this was happening, a team of leaf genins were training on their field covered in training dummies, all covered in knifes and kunai along with any other throwing object you can think of, all of them thrown by a girl that has brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in two Chinese-style buns, one either side of her head with Her forehead protector worn around her head underneath her fringe while wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants as she stood away from her target while swirling a kunai in her hand, while she listened to the news her fellow teammate had just heard;

"Did you guys hear?" asked a teen who had shiny bowl-cut like hairstyle, wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and wearing his red forehead protector as a belt with bandages wore around his hands and wrists, who was leaning against the trunk where the dummy was placed next to him, "For the first time in five years, there are going to rookie genins entering the chunnin exams."

"No way!" exclaimed the girl as she scoffed while she played with her kunai as she threw it up and down, "Probably some stubborn jonins making bets or something."

Sweat dropping, the bowl-cut teen clarified with more detail, "Not really, from what I hear, three of the genins are students under Kakashi," then looking down at the person sitting underneath the target dummy, he continued, "Also, I hear HE is going to be entering the exams as well."

A teen with long, dark brown hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face with a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead while wearing a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts with bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg, sat quietly cross-legged with his forearms placed over his knees his eyes closed as he digested the news he was given;

"That sounds very interesting . . . ." muttered the teen as he slowly opened his eyes with a small grin on his face, "I get to finally to settle the score against him."

"You're still sore about that?" asked the girl staring at her teammate as she threw her kunai at the dummy, finding its target, dead center in the middle as it landed with a audible thump

"How can he not be," replied the appendix wearing teen with his arms crossed, "after all, HE managed to do what no one else was thought possible back in the academy."

"To even the score against the one person that managed to withstand my most powerful and still defeat me at my fullest," he reminded his teammates, "For fate has decreed me the victor on my next bout against him . . . "paused the teen as saw the ghastly image of a blond haired teen with a bandana around his forehead, staring at him with cold indifferent eyes, ". . . Naruto Uzumaki."

( . )

*Later that day*

Team Asuma was waiting on their usual field where they met for training with their sensei, but this time, their sensei was late as they had been waiting for him for a couple of hours, wondering what had caused him to lose track of time;

"This is unusual, Asuma-sensei is always on time," said Ino as she crossed her arms while leaning against her blond teammate's back as they sat back to back while their lazy teammate was laying on the grass as he watched the clouds pass by;

"Troublesome woman, something of great importance must've come up or something, no need to worry," muttered Shikamaru, Ino glaring at her lazy teammate for the comment about her while the third member of their cell sat in silence, having of a certain red head plaguing his mind;

"_Those eyes . . . they held such madness . . . but also . . . they showed a bottomless pit of loneliness and sorrow_," thought Naruto, but was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone tapping him on the head hard. Growling, he turned around to see who hit him, only to see Ino with a thick mark on the side of her head as she glared at him annoyed;

"Don't you dare glare at me, I have been calling your name for the past two minutes and you just sat without responding," retorted Ino while Shikamaru just shook his head at the two;

"What's on your mind Naruto? You have been quiet since you got here," asked Shikamaru as he sat up looking at his friend and teammate

Sighing, he responded, "I'm just thinking of a person I met yesterday, somewhat in way, reminds me a lot of myself, but not as bloodthirsty."

Ino hearing his response kneeled down next to him, "What you mean?"

"I can't say for certain, not until I confront him and fight him, but something tells me he also is cursed like me," said the teen till her muttered the last part, causing both of his teammates to go quiet since they know as to what curse he was referring to

Not liking how her friend/unknown crush was feeling, she decided to scoot next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, hugging close somewhat tight and close;

"Don't let it bother you, k" she whispered, "for you still got me, sensei and that lazy bum over there."

Smiling softly, the blond just nodded his head in affirmative while Shikamaru just watched with mild amusement and relief;

"If you two blonds are done flirting with each other, I would like to get this meeting started," interrupted their sensei as he puffed in a cloud of smoke in front of them

"Che, took you long enough sensei," exclaimed the lazy genius as he lazily glared at their sensei, "If you had arrived sooner, I could've been watching the clouds a lot sooner."

Ignoring the jibe at him, Asuma continued, "I apologize for arriving late, but you see, I have legitimate reason as to why I was late," reaching behind his back, he pulled out three applications, "But I've nominated you three for the upcoming chunnin exams."

All three genins got their eye widen in surprise as they saw the applications for the exams;

"Although is just a nomination, whether you want to take or not, is up to you," explained Asuma, "Those who wish to take it should sign them and turn them in at room 301 by tomorrow afternoon at 4 p.m., that is all for today."

And with that, their sensei shunshined out of the field, leaving his students in thoughts as to what to do

Shikamaru turned towards Naruto, and Naruto turned towards Shikamaru

"I'm guessing there's no point of asking you if you're going to fill it out, is there?" asked the Nara

Smirking, the bad ass replied, "You know me too well Shikamaru."

Turning towards Ino, "What about you Ino?" Shikamaru asked her

Giving a smirk of her own, "Of course, I didn't go through the hell Naruto and Asuma-sensei put me through for nothing," was her reply

Shaking his head with a smirk, Shikamaru began to walk home while waving his hand in the air;

"I'll see you troublesome blonds tomorrow at the academy," bid their lazy teammate, leaving the two of them alone in the field

(A/N)

( . )

*Next Day*

Team Asuma was seen walking down the streets of Konoha on their way to the academy, noticing that many genins had also gathered here in order to achieve a new rank as they stood outside of the building, mostly strategizing and how to make it through the exams, which nobody, including themselves didn't know what to expect to face in the exams, but determined they were as they walked into the building.

"There are sure a lot of genins here," muttered Ino slightly intimidated, while Shikamaru just nodded his head. Naruto just simply walked through the mass crowd as he tried to reach the door to go take the exams as his teammates followed his lead till they stopped as they saw crowd assembled in front if the door they needed to pass through, with the sound of someone getting hit echoing through the room. Curious as to what was the commotion about, Naruto walked through the rest of the genins gathered around and saw a green-spandex wearing kid on the ground, wiping the blood of his mouth with a girl in a chinese shirt with two buns of hair on hear head kneeling beside him, recognizing as to who the two genin were, the blond couldn't help but grin;

"_Ahh, if you two were entered to these exam, then your third teammate is here as well. Now things have really gotten interesting,_" thought Naruto as he chuckled

"You brats plan to take these exams with that kind of skill! You should quit now and save yourself a world of pain," boasted one of the guards that stood in front of the entrance wearing a bandana over his head

"Please! Let us through," pleaded the bun-haired girl as she walked towards them, only to get slapped across the face hard enough to send her to the ground by the second guard;

"Che, y'all are nuthin' but a bunch of kids," growled the second guard that had spiked haired, "We're doing you kids a favor."

"Yeah," intervened the other guard, "The cuhnnin exams aren't easy, even we have failed it three straight times."

"Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exams, we've seen it all," exclaimed the spiked haired guard, "And the genins that managed to become chunnin often tend up to become captains of military teams, giving them a big weight on their shoulder for the failure of a mission=, the death of a comrade . . . . that all becomes the captain's responsibility, yet kids like you think you can pass?"

"We are just thinning out those that will fail anyways, what's wrong with that?" exclaimed the bandana wearing guard

Having enough of hearing the shit these two were spouting out, the blond simply walked out of the group as he headed straight towards the door ignoring the looks of surprise most of the genins were giving him, however among the group, was a certain Hyuga that stood next to his teammates as he glared at the blond;

"_Uzumaki . . ._" thought the Hyuuga

"Another little bastard that thinks he can take on the world!" growled the first guard

"We'll show you!" growled the second guard as they both jumped to attack the bandana wearing blond with the intent to put him down, to humiliate him in front of the crowd, however, that wasn't the case as Naruto just reach with both hands towards each of their throats and harshly grasped them as he pushed them both back against the wall, glaring at the two as they both struggled to breath;

"I suggest you boys step aside if you don't want to anger my friend here even further, he tends to have evil intentions to those that get on his bad side" suggested Ino as she leaned on against her teammate, revealing a golden necklace holding a ruby at its center while Shikamaru just shook his head while muttering 'Troublesome blonds'

"Alright . . . you can . . . pass through . . . . just let . . . go," gasped the spiked haired guard, and 'kindly', Naruto dropped them to the ground as he and his team walked through the door while Neji signaled his team with a nudge of his head to follow them.

( . )

Once team ten walked up the stairs, they walked down the corridor till a person shouted to them . . .

"Uzumaki!

. . . Or rather to someone among their group.

Naruto turned around to see who was the one that had called him out and grinned when he saw that it was a certain Hyuuga that had gained is attention as he saw the lavender eye genin walk straight at him till he stood almost face to face with the blond, with the blond being a little taller than the Hyuga kid as he had to look up to meet his gaze, but even though, neither of them backing down as they stared down at one another;

"Hyuga," muttered Naruto

"Uzumaki," muttered Neji back

Suddenly, the Hyuuga's teammates came to his side, the girl reprimanding her teammate, "Just because you saw the person you're obsessed with, doesn't mean you have to leave us behind!"

Turning towards the bun girl, he said, "Still trying to keep Neji on a tight leash, aren't you Ten-ten?" causing said girl to blush a bit as she got a view at the blond in front of her

"_Heh heh, he sure grew more handsome since that day,_" thought the bun girl with a light blush

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, I see that your flames of youth haven't diminished any since our last encountered!" shouted the spandex wearing teen

Chuckling, Naruto simply said, "Whatever you say Lee"

"Uzumaki," said Neji, as he regained the blonds' attention once again, "Fate has granted me a chance to pay you back for the humiliating defeat you handed me back on my graduating day at the academy . . ."

*Flashback: year a half ago, Naruto age: 15 Nej: age 16*

_At the shinobi academy, there was a celebration going on the field as the graduates of that year were receiving their grades and ranks, with the Hokage and some jonins that were going to be future senseis watched with interest, but mostly were concerned with this year's rookie of the year as it was rumored to be a Hyuuga prodigy from the branch house, and soon would find out after the sensei of the academy had named a girl named Ten-ten Kunoichi of the year for her outstanding records in the academy. Congratulating the girl, the sensei reached for the last scroll and began his speech;_

"_And now, I'm going to announce the rookie of the year, an outstanding student from Konoha's most prestigious clan, the Hyuga clan, please, give a round of applause to Neji Hyuga!" dramatized the sensei as he stepped aside and a Hyuuga teen walked (__**same attire description minus the headband**__)and accepted the scroll that pronounced him the title, and was about to walk off to head back with the rest of his graduating group, but someone kept on clapping very slowly while everyone else had stopped. Turning to where the clapping was coming from, Neji saw someone standing under the shadow of the tree as he leaned against it, lazily clapping still in sarcasm as he got off the tree and slowly walked out of the shadow, revealing a teen about his age or slightly younger, wearing a black muscle shirt with black wrist bands with black fingerless biker gloves, loose navy blue pants with ankle length combat shoes. His riley blond hair being held off his face by a black bandana that was wrapped around his head, barely shadowing his cold blue eyes as he stared at him with a stony expression._

_The sensei, most of the jonin and the Hokage himself recognized as to whom the teen was and the sensei growled in hate at him;_

"_What do you want demon! You're not welcomed here!"_

_Stopping his clapping, Naruto simply pulled his bandana down a bit to cover his eyes a little more as he took a sniff of air before he looked at the sensei;_

"_What I want is simple," said Naruto with a carelessness tone of voice while pointing at Neji, "What I want is him, to fight against me, one on one, to see if he truly is the big dog around here."_

"_Why would he waste his time with a talentless, waste of space bastard, demonic child like you?" sneered the sensei_

_Turning towards the Hokage, Naruto spoke his case, "Old man, can you make it like an exhibition match between the two, I assure you, there is a point to be proven."_

_Waltzing towards Naruto, the sensei held his hand high to deliver a strong backhand shouting at him, "Show respect towards the Hokage you worthless, fucking demon!"_

_But before he had a chance to even strike, Naruto delivered a powerful punch into his solar plexus, causing the sensei to gasp for air as he went down on his knees as the blond pulled his fist back from the man's gut, watching the man fall on his face as he lost consciousness, while Naruto just simply stared at the age Hokage for his decision;_

"_Well old man? Do I have your approval?" asked the blond once again_

_Sighing, Sarutobi just rubbed his eyes before he looked at his surrogate grandson, "Alright Naruto, you have your exhibition match, but you better have a good reason for this."_

_Naruto simply nodded his head as he walked to the circled field that had four posts at certain parts of the circle, creating an imaginary quadrilateral ring, as he stretch his limbs to prepare for the match, while simply Neji just walked arrogantly to the ring, staring at the blond as he were an insignificant piece of trash that didn't deserve the attention of a Hyuga, while the Hokage just shunshin into the middle of the ring;_

"_This is an exhibition bout between the rookie of the year and next year's academy graduate, tai-jutsu will only be allowed, any weapons or jutsu performed in the match, that person will be disqualified. I'll stop the bout whether either one of you is knocked out, surrenders, or can't possibly defend anymore," Hiruzen set down the rules as he looked back and forth between the two , "do you both agree to the rules?" and got an affirmative nod from the two;_

"_Alright then, let's get it on!" and the aged Hokage got out of the field to watch the two from the sidelines_

_Neji got into the traditional Jyuken stance whilst Naruto simply got into a boxers stance and waited for Neji to make the first move, and make the first move he did as Neji dashed at a quick pace as he slid inside the blonds' defenses and sent fast strikes at the blond as he pressed on some major pressure points in the body, striking four of them, one on the neck, another under the ribs, but the last two strikes, Naruto managed to lessen the striking force by blocking both strikes with his forearms as they were targeting the neck and collarbone, and seeing a chance to strike, Naruto send a knee strike to the Hyuga's stomach, but Neji saw it coming as he jumped backwards and slid back into his stance, taunting the blond;_

"_Where's your bravado now? Were you all talk and no bite after all just like the rest that said they would defeat me," sneered the Hyuga, but Naruto just simply slid back into his boxing stance, but this time it was Naruto that went to the attack as he dashed at Neji, launching a combination of left and right punches, but Neji was easily able to dodge them without problem as he danced around the punches as he tilted his head side to side or ducked under them, or simply leaned his head back a bit as he smirked, believing that Naruto was nothing but a bluff, but when he saw the look in his eyes, he was feeling unease, for there was no frustration in his eyes, no anger, no despair, almost as if he was still in control of the fight. Getting a little agitated by the look in his eyes, Neji got into what seemed to be a half-assed horse stance with his right arm extended backward while going upward and his left hand extended forward while going downward, shouting his technique;_

"_You're within my division! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"_

_And his hands became a blur as he struck the blond, two strikes becoming four, then eight, sixteen, thirty two till he stroke all sixty four pressure points of chakra within the body, sending Naruto sailing across the field as he landed with a loud thud with his arms spread out and his bandana shadowing his eyes. _

"_And that's the end of this battle, that blond kid never stood a chance against Neji," thought Ten-ten as she watched the fight from the sidelines, looking directly at the blond_

_Everyone, including the Hokage observed as how the blond was being brutalized, and many thought to be over as he got hit with one of the strongest techniques the Hyuga clan had ever known, and Neji, holding his arrogant smirk on his face, walked towards the downed blond as bend over his still form and slapped him across the face;_

"_ohho ho ho, now he's done it," thought Sarutobi, shaking his head at the boy's upcoming misfortune_

"_You have known your place, right in the ground, defeated like the piece of trash you are where you belong," sneered Neji as he slapped Naruto once again, but this time the blond just snapped his eyes open at the Hyuga and shot his hand into his throat, clasping it firmly as Neji tried to get away but couldn't as the blond held a strong grip. Everyone watching the match went wide eyed as the blond slowly sat up with his hand still on Neji's throat, Naruto got up completely, deadly glaring at the Hyuga as he looked at him with disbelief;_

"_How is this possible! How could have withstood my attack and still be moving!" thought Neji franticly _

_Naruto, with his grip still strong, single handedly threw Neji against one of the posts . . . hard, but the blond didn't stop there as he rushed in and landed a left and right uppercuts into the ribs and stomach, then launched a strong left and right on the face, but since Naruto got pissed from the bitch slaps he received from Neji, he wasn't going to stop there, not by a long shot as he now assaulted with thunderous right hands onto his face, making Neji drop down to the floor as he couldn't stay on his feet till he was completely on the floor, his faced getting bruised up from the punches. The blond then stopped punching him and began to walk away while shaking his head to get rid of the fogginess that was caused by the last attack and turned around to see the so called Hyuga prodigy half way up his feet as he used the post to help himself back up. Patiently, Naruto waited till Neji was completely on his feet till he ran at full speed and rammed his entire body against him as he clothslined him with both arms as he send Neji to the ground again, and again the Hyuga kid picked himself only for Naruto to repeat the same attack again, and the cycle repeated itself a third time, but this time, instead of letting Neji get up by himself, Naruto grabbed a handful of hair and forcefully made him get up as he yanked the hair, causing said grunt in pain only to have his face bashed against the post once he was on his feet, not noticing the blond walk back once more and run at him at high speeds only to meet the sole of his boot as soon as he turned around, sending back to the ground on his back._

_Growing tired of this, Naruto walked towards the teen and reach with his hand to the throat, forcefully lifting him up to his feet once again, and holding him by the hair as he made him face him eye to eye, blue meeting lavender;_

"_Learn . . . to respect your betters, Hyuga," muttered the blond before he kicked him in the gut and grabbed his head, placing it between his legs and wrapped his arms around the waist to hoist him up in the air with his head between Neji's legs and his hands getting a hold on the beltline of his shorts and lifted him up a little more in the air before he brought him down at rapid pace into the ground._

_The sound of flesh meeting rock was heard throughout the field as human sized crater was created with Neji lying in the middle immobile, barely conscious, with Naruto standing tall over his defeated form, staring at him down as if he wasn't a worthy challenge, but before Neji slipped into the darkness, he heard what the blond had said;_

"_You and your clan of pompous asses believe that your style is unbeatable, but I just proved to you, that your fighting style is worthless if the opponent isn't affected by your attacks. If was an enemy tempting to take your life, you would have been severely fucked," explained Naruto as he cracked his neck side to side, "Also, you're trespassing for this is my yard boy," and with that, Neji lost consciousness with the sight of Naruto glaring at him as he walked away before completely turning away . . . ._

*End of Flashback*

"You shamed me in front of everyone that someone like you, a no name orphan, defeated me without much of an effort and walked out as much without a limp," exclaimed Neji as he intensified his glare towards the blond, "But this time, I shall be victorious on our next encounter just as fate has decreed it," exclaimed Neji

"Don't go blaming others for your weakness Hyuga, as I stated that day, I proved my point when I kicked your ass by proving who is the owner of that yard," Naruto shot back as he narrowed his eyes, with Neji narrowing his eyes back, meeting his glare

"Neji, let's go, we are going to be late for the first part," said Ten-ten as she placed her hand on her teammates shoulder, trying to pull him out of his staring contest against the blond

"You better not lose Uzumaki," said Neji as he began to walk away with his teammates, leaving Naruto alone with his own team while Shikamaru just let out sigh;

"You are not happy if you don't pick a fight with anyone anywhere you go, aren't you?" muttered the lazy Nara, staring at his teammate while said teammate just grinned back before he turned back at the retreating forms of team gai

"And you just had to pick a fight against a Hyuga of all people," retorted Ino as she placed the palm of her hand on her forehead as she shook her head

"At least one thing is certain," claimed the blond

"Oh? And what's that?" asked the girl with an raised eyebrow

Giving a feral grin, he replied;

"These exams just keep getting better and better."

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

TBC. . .

(A/N): Reason I inserted this is because I'm making a side story involving Ino and Naruto only

And that's a wrap for this chapter. I'm glad to see that some readers are still reading and reviewing this story, and thank you for being patient with me to deliver this chapter.

I was asked in a review if Naruto was ever going to get tattoos, and my answer to that question is yes, he will get tattoos, but they will be summoning tattoos by two summoning creatures that I believe would fit perfect since they relate to the whole 'netherworld' gimmick given to Naruto.

One more thing, the next chapter for "Avatar of the Four Dragons" is coming soon.

Ja ne.


	9. Side Story

Side story:

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"I'll see you troublesome blonds tomorrow at the academy," bid their lazy teammate, leaving the two of them alone in the field

Both blonds watched their lazy teammate made his way home, leaving the two of them by themselves on the field. Ino got up from her seat on the grass and dusted herself before she turned towards Naruto with a small smile on her face;

"Well Naruto, I'll be seeing you tomorrow," said Ino as she slowly walked backwards with her hands behind her back, looking rather in her teammates mind, till she turned and began to walk a little faster, while Naruto still sat, looking a little hesitant with his hand half-way stretched out, till he finally gathered his courage;

"Ino, wait . . ." he called out, causing her to stop in mid-walk and half-way turned around and stared at him. Getting up to his feet, Naruto slowly walked towards Ino while running his hand through his hair with his head slightly low while he placed his other hand on his hip;

"Listen Ino . . . it's just you and me now . . ." Naruto started off, unsure of what to say, causing Ino to raise an eyebrow, curiously at Naruto

"That it is . . . "

"And you and I haven't had time for a while," exclaimed Naruto while emphasizing with his hands

Ino just crossed her arms and looked at him weirdly;

"I don't follow you Naruto."

Letting a heavy sight, the blonde just looked at Ino in the eye;

"What I'm trying to say is, if you would like to hang out right now?"

Ino just looked at him in surprise, till she gained a playful smirk on her face and placed her hands on her hips, causing him to get slightly nervous;

"Did I just hear right? Did the all powerful Naruto Uzumaki ask me out on a date?" said Ino in a teasing manner, making Naruto start scoffing incoherently till he finally shut his mouth;

"Yes, that's exactly I'm trying to say"

Ino just kept quiet while, amusedly, stared at Naruto till she turned around and walked off, leaving downed Naruto, that is until she turned once again;

"Pick me up at my house around 7 and don't you dare to be late Naruto," shouted Ino with a big smile on her face before she ran off home, turning Naruto's sad smile into a small grin, as he too turned around and made way towards his apartment to get prepared for his date with his blonde teammate

( . )

At her place, Ino had taken a shower and with just a towel wrapped around her body, she had dissected her entire closet as she looked for something good to wear tonight for her date, but exasperatedly gave a frustrated yell as she threw more clothes onto her bed. Hearing the yells coming from her daughter, she came up stairs to find out what was wrong, but didn't expect to see such a mess once she entered her room, looking at her daughter sitting on the bed with a panic look in her eyes. Walking towards the bed, she sat down and placed her arms around her daughter;

"Ino, what's bothering you honey?" asked her mother

"Mom . . . I have a date tonight, I'm not sure to what to wear to impress him," replied Ino, surprising her mom

"_Ino hasn't expressed this much interest in a boy since she stopped fawning over the Uchiha kid,_" thought the mother with a shudder, clearly not liking the little prick, "_Thank Kami for that too, but the only boy I have seen her have some interest is her own teammate . . . . _"She then realized on the boy that had caught her daughter's interest, grinning predatorily, she turned towards Ino;

"By any chance does your predicament involve certain a well toned, blond Uzumaki boy?" she said teasingly, causing her daughter to gain a big blush on her cheeks while she began to stutter, making her mom laugh at her daughter's shyness;

"You're so cute when you get all flustered honey," remarked Ino's mom, her features softening as she looked at her daughter, "but why are you all worked up? Since from the looks of things, Naruto doesn't seem to be one to care about appearances."

"You don't understand mom, I want this to be perfect for this my chance to tell him how I feel," muttered Ino, looking down at the floor

Her mother gained a small frown, till an idea came to her mind;

"Ino, I have the perfect dress for you. You'll look so stunning that it'll make Naruto's mouth drop to the ground," exclaimed her mother, making Ino look at her with a little doubt as she saw her mother walked out of the room and to come back a few minutes later with a small box in her hands. Sitting back down on the next to Ino, she opened the box and held out the dress for Ino to see, making her gasped at the beauty the dress had;

"I wore this dress when I was being courted by your father the night he proposed to me, and I want you to wear it since tonight is a special night for you my little sunflower," said her mom tenderly as she recalled the memory

Getting a little teary eyed, Ino simply hugged her mother and muttered a thank you.

Then her mom pulled her out of the hug and looked at her daughter with a mischievous look in her eyes and chelsea grin;

"Now let's get you dressed up so you can go claim yur man," exclaimed her mother, causing to once again blush while squealing;

"Mom!"

( . )

Meanwhile, outside her house, a certain blonde they were discussing about, nervously stood in front of her door with his knuckles barely touching the door. Finally getting his resolve as he knock on the door and waited patiently for someone to come answer the door and the person who answered wasn't the someone who he really wasn't hoping to meet right away;

"How can I help you Naruto?" asked Ino's dad, Inoichi with a small smile on his face

"Evening Yamanaka-san, I'm here to take your daughter out for a date," answered Naruto and soon regretted his words for as soon as he finished, Inoichi's mood darkened and dragged the blonde teen by the cuff of his shirt inside the house, slamming the door shut

( . )

Naruto was thrown to the couch while Inoichi glared at him, trying to intimidate him but all that it did was make him slightly nervous, for he didn't know what Ino's dad was capable of, but he did know that he didn't want him fucking up his mind

"Now . . . . What's this about you taking out my daughter on a date," commented Ino's dad with his eyes narrowing dangerously at the blond teen

"Look, I'm not going to do nothing that'll disrespect her in any form or force her against her will, so I would appreciate it if you stop harassing me by trying to intimidate me," growled Naruto as his patience was wearing thin.

Both blonds now stared at one another till Inoichi burst out laughing and looked at Naruto with a grin;

"You got balls kid, I'll give you that but . . . ." then his eyes gained a dark look as he pulled a kunai and in a blink of an eye, held it at Naruto's neck, "If you somehow, hurt my little princess, I will hunt you down and slowly kill you till you start begging for death."

Nartuo just slowly nodded his head with a small bead of sweat running down the side of his head

"Daddy! Would you stop try to scare my date away!"

Ino's voice was heard coming from the stairs, making both blonds look and causing two kinds of reactions;

Inoichi's reaction was his eyes widening in shock while Naruto's eyes just widened in surprise with his lower jaw lightly open, for coming down the stairs was Ino, with her hair tied in her signature pony tail with slight blush make up on her cheeks, enough to blend in on her skin with a touch of red lipstick on her lips while wearing a black one shoulder dress, with two strap like pieces attached to the shoulder piece, hugging her figure tightly as it showed all of her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination, and the dress parting at high-thigh didn't help either as it showed her well toned legs, making Naruto to get certain thoughts about her teammate, but remember who was holding a kunai at his throat, he ended up trying to control himself.

Ino's mom came down after Ino had come downstairs, glaring at her husband when she saw him trying to intimidate her daughter's date and causing said man to cringe at her wife's heated glare. Putting her hands on her hips she growled;

"Inoichi Yamanaka, let go of him this instant," and obeyed he did, for he knows that hell has no wrath like a woman scorned.

While her mom was scolding her dad, Ino was busy checking Naruto out, for in her opinion he was already handsome in his regular outfits, but right now, he was downright gorgeous. He didn't wear his usual bandana around his forehead, letting his hair fall down, almost confusing him with the Yondaime Hokage for she had seen a picture of him back in the academy days on history class. His attire looked loose, but enough to hug his upper body nicely as it showed all those muscles she always loved to admire as they were seen through his white long sleeved button shirt, while wearing loose black dressing pants with matching color dressing shoes.

Naruto regained his composure and slowly walked towards Ino while looking at her in her eyes, causing her to blush a bit as she turned to the side, but Naruto held her hand gently;

"You look beautiful Ino," whispered Naruto, causing her to blush even further

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself Naruto-kun," whispered Ino back as she now looked at him shyly in the eyes

Watching from the stairs, Ino's mom was smiling softly at the scene;

"_Ah, young love,_" she thought

"You're ready to go Ino?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from his date.

( . )

Once they had left the house, both blonds were walking down the streets with Ino latched onto his side while he had his arm around her waist, enjoying the night.

"Where are we going Naruto?" asked Ino with curiosity

"Just wait till we get there Ino," replied Naruto as they both walked through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the jibes and glares the villagers sent at him, but when he began to hear the people involving Ino in their hate, he glared coldly at each of the villagers, as if daring them to start something.

Ino seeing what the villagers were doing, she reached for his hand and grasped it gently, causing him to look at her and her reassuring smile as they kept walking.

Smiling a bit, the blond just looked up ahead as they headed towards the Hokage monument, where he stopped suddenly and pulled out a bandana from his pocket, handing it to Ino, who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow;

"What is this for?" she asked as she just held the piece of cloth

"Just put it on," he said, "I won't try anything, I swear."

Skeptical, Ino put on the bandana around her eyes and tied the knot behind her hand, then reached with her hands to find her blond companion, but Naruto gently reached out for her hand and guided her on top of the Yondaime's head, reaching for a stop once they arrived on their destination;

"Take it off Ino," she heard him say, and slowly reached for the knot to untie it. Once she removed the piece of rag, she gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

A picnic blanket was set on the grass, with a picnic basket set on top with four candle towers at each corner of the blanket, and the view of the sun setting made it even more perfect that made Ino almost tear up. Looking towards Naruto, she noticed he held out his hand towards with a small smile on his face and gently intertwined hers with his as they both walked towards the picnic basket, and both enjoyed their date as they ate and talked, as the sun had finally set and a half moon was seen high in the sky.

"Where did you get all of this food Naruto? it was so delicious," exclaimed the blond platinum haired girl as she took another sip of her glass

Taking another bite of the teriyaki chicken, he replied," I made it myself."

"You're lying," exclaimed his teammate, only to nod his head, "I did, how else I could have gotten a balanced diet when every fucker in this village wants me dead," his eyes slightly dropped when he thought of the villagers, tormenting him.

Ino felt sadden for her crush, seeing the pain that was hidden deep within him made her want to do more, but couldn't for she wasn't certain if he felt the same since they never brought back the kiss they had shared back in Wave and was in a way more distant than usual, so she could only comfort him by being there when the weight of his burden was becoming too much.

Then she noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual wrist bands or bandages and saw some strange drawings on both of his forearms, curious she asked him;

"Are those tattoos on your forearms Naruto?"

Looking at his forearms, he held them out towards Ino for her to see. Getting on her knees, she crawl a bit closer and grasp both of his arms, examining the drawings on his skin;

On his left arm, a figure that looked like the death reaper, holding a large scythe that seemed familiar somehow, standing over what seemed to be the fires of hell with a creepy looking helmet and behind him was a large gate that over towered the reaper, but the most interesting thing about the tattoo was the inscriptions on the top of the gate with some kind of lock underneath it. (A/N)

And on his right arm was the exact same background, with the lock and inscriptions, but the only difference about this, was the creature that was drawn in it. A dog of some kind, with three heads coming out of the gates, one of the heads looked to the right, as if growling, while another looked to the left with its maws open, and lastly, the third head was held high with its head sideways, as if it was viewing with its eye with its canine teeth showing. (A/N)

Tracing booth of the tattoos with her thumbs, she looked up to her teammate again, and this time, he gave her a reply;

"They are not regular tattoos Ino, they are summoning tattoos," he said shocking the girl lightly

"Where or how were you able to obtain summons?" she asked him, to which he just shrugged

"When I was younger, I was running away from a mob that was chasing me and entered an old, abandoned building that was on the far outskirts of the village in order to lose them. I guess something must've happened in there for they didn't dare to go in, but while I was inside, I managed to scurry deep into the building and found myself in front of an altar. On them were two scrolls covered in dust. Curiosity got the best of me and went to inspect them but as soon as I touched them, I blacked out and woke up the next day outside of the building with these marking on my arms," explained the blond as he pulled his arms from her and rubbed one of them while he sat cross-legged, that is, until something bothering on his thigh.

He reached into his pocket for the foreign object and grasped it, remembering what his original idea of this picnic was as he felt the small box in his pocket. Turning towards Ino, he said;

"Close your eyes Ino and hold out your hands."

"What for?" she asked him skeptically

"Just do it, you'll find out," he remarked, and begrudgingly, she obliged.

Naruto placed the black box on her hands and watched her as she firmly grasped it;

"Open them," and she did as she was told and curiously stared at the box in her hands

"Open it Ino," and again she did as she was told, only to gasp again in surprise as she saw the contents of the box.

Naruto then reached for the box, taking off her hands and reached for the contents within, only to pull out a golden necklace, holding a red ruby in the center with some markings around it. At its core, there laid some red substance, making it look more exotic in her opinion.

"I got this made especially for you," he said, shocking her even further, "within the crystal, a small sample of my blood lays there, signifying that I'm alive. If I was dead the crystal will turn crystal clear, due to the seals around the necklace that react as well to my blood."

Ino just listened to the explanation he gave her, taking everything into account, then she saw him holding the necklace by the end of its chains, signaling her to let him put it on for her, and she allowed him so as she turned her back towards him and lifted her hair for him. Shuddering a bit when she felt the cold metal touching her skin, she reached towards the necklace and brought up high enough for her to see it, then she turned towards the blond, her heart beating fast as she now adorned a light tinged of pink on her cheeks;

"Naruto . . . . . what is the point of you going through all of this?" she asked him

"Ino, I'm not someone that is capable of expressing with words, for I didn't have much experience doing so while growing up, much less express what I'm feeling for you. I'm not sure if its love, for I never felt such a thing, but I do know that what I feel for you when we are together, brings me tranquility and happiness," he tried to explain, watching as his female companion stayed quiet, listening to his every word he said, "I want to see where this leads us, because I don't want to look back and regret not taking a chance of being with you."

At hi last words, she couldn't help herself any further and threw herself at him capturing his lips with hers as she gave a passionate kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck and him holding her as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close towards him. They continued to kiss until it was time for both of them to gain some air, both of them staring at each other's eyes while they still hugged each other

"So . . . does this mean you'll go out with me?" asked the blond bad ass cluelessly, causing her to giggle softly at him, but only for her to peck him softly on the lips;

"Yes you blond baka, it means I'll be your girlfriend," she responded, causing him to truly smile

Looking up at the sky, Naruto noticed that it was late, for it was completely dark with the stars shining high in the sky. Noticing his stare, the blond girl also looked up in the sky and admired the stars;

"It's late, you want me to take you home?" asked Naruto only to receive a negative from her, surprising him lightly

"I told my mom I was going to spend the night with you before I came down the stairs. I even brought another set of clothing for tomorrow," she said

Grinning, Naruto scooped her up into his arms bridal style and slowly stood up;

"Then hold on tight," he said before they both shunshin back towards his apartment, leaving some clones to pick up the picnic supplies.

( . )

Appearing inside his apartment, Naruto slowly paced towards his bedroom while Ino held on tightly around his neck, using his chest as a pillow. Reaching his bedroom door, he opened it and walked towards the bed, where he laid his new girlfriend and claimed her lips with his, both kissing softly as they let their hands roam their bodies after Ino had pulled him onto the bed with her. Parting from the kiss, Ino slowly sat on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt, spreading it open as it revealed he was bare underneath, showing his marvelous physique to her as she traced the outlines of his abs while she placed one of her hands on his chest for support, till she slowly reached for the strap on her shoulder and slowly unclasped it, letting the straps fall down as they revealed her gorgeous breasts for him to see.

Captivated by the beauty she held, Naruto slowly reached up with both his hands and took a breast each, massaging them gently, savoring the feel in his hands as he watched Ino bite her lower lip softly. He tried to sit up to kiss the mounds of flesh, wouldn't let him as she went and took off his shirt, leaving him shirtless for her to see. Slowly she dismounted him and got off the bed, swaying her hips seductively at him while she reached for the waist of her dress and slowly brought it down as she bend over, giving him a full view of her ass as she wore a red thong that looked it almost fit her when bending down and those toned legs of hers that he, secretly admired so, while the moonlight shone on as she stood in front of the window where the light shone through directly.

Slowly, she stood back up and gave him a view that was forever, pictured in his mind. Walking towards him, she reached for one of his hands and placed it on her hip as she took the other hand and placed it on her breast, looking at him directly in the eyes, with full of tenderness and care;

"This body of mine will be yours but when the time is right, for as much as I want to, I'm not ready to take that step yet," she whispered softly, hoping that he wouldn't get mad, but instead he pulled her onto the bed on top of him and softly pecked her lips;

"I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to Ino, I'll wait as long as you want, I promise," whispered the blond bad ass, causing her to wrap her arms around him and bury her head on his chest while her man simply held her tight by the waist, both of them drifting into a slumber, with content smiles on their faces for now, for tomorrow, they both knew that they would have to fight in order to survive and prove their worth . . . .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Cut!

A/N: the two creatures I have in mind for summoning relate to the whole "hell" theme but as for what they are, you're going to have to wait and see.

Also, I know it's a bit out of character for Naruto, since I have been portraying him cold and tough, but also, he does have a tender side, a side which doesn't show much, but I hope you guys liked the Naruto/Ino interaction.

And I would like to inform, that chapter 5 for "Avatar of the Four Dragons" has been posted, so R&R.

Kyu no Ken


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter for this story, I have a couple of surprises set up in this chapter, some which some of you might like (or at least, I hope), since there is going to be not one, but two special appearances on this chapter that will answer some questions. Now onward to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or Naruto

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Road to the Chunnin Exams;

The Wrath of Konoha's Phenom

Team Asuma was seen walking down the corridors as they headed towards the room where the first part of the exams were being held at, but standing in front of the doors with his arms crossed, was none other than their sensei, Sarutobi Asuma;

"It seems that I worried for nothing," said their sensei, confusing them somewhat

"What you mean by that Asuma-sensei?" asked Ino

"He means that either three of us take the exam as a team or neither one of us participates on the chunnin exams," summarized Shika as he threw a smirk at his sensei, causing said person to grin with amusement;

"Nothing gets pass you Shikamaru," praised the chain smoker, then suddenly he got serious, "but he's right, if one of you didn't had the heart to participate in the exams, two of you would only get this far since it requires a three man cell. The fact that the three of you chose on your own will to come here, makes me proud to call you my cell team. Now go and kick some ass!"

"You can count on that sensei," replied Naruto with a grin as he led his team pass the door, only to be greeted a sight of many genins turning their heads at them, sizing them up as they stepped through the doors. Ino looked a bit nervous with all the staring while Shikamaru was able to hide it better than his female teammate. Their leader and teammate however, just kept an stone cold look on his face as he glared back at each and every one of the other genins that tried to intimidate him, only to be interrupted by an arrogant bastard;

"So you finally show up dead last, I figured a coward like you would run away with his tail between his legs knowing that you can never beat an elite like me."

Turning towards the source of the voice, he saw Sasuke Uchiha walking along with his team through the doors, waltzing as he was a god with the banshee having hearts in her eyes while Chouji just shook his head in his teammate's own stupidity, which it irritated the blonde to no end;

"Sasuke, pray tell how Naruto is the dead last when he has beaten you not once, but twice," remarked Kiba, who had his own group approaching them. Sasuke just gritted his teeth in anger when he saw that it was Shino that spoken the truth, with his teammates, Chouji and HInata, following behind. Sasuke was about to lash out, but regained his cool as smirked arrogantly towards the blonde once again, "What's the matter Naruto? Can't speak on your own accord because you're afraid?"

"_Naruto . . ._ "thought Hinata as she stared at her crush and poked her fingers together, worried that if he fought the arrogant prick now, he would get kicked out of the exams. Then suddenly, she narrowed her eyes when she saw how closely Ino stood next to Naruto as his equal.

From afar, Neji and his team were watching, unimpressed with duck assed haired teen, the whole interaction between the two, however, Neji kept watching with interest as he maintained his eyes on Naruto, silently hoping that Naruto would destroy the arrogant Uchiha on the spot. Said blonde bad ass just stared at Sasuke emotionlessly before he snorted in amusement and looked at the arrogant fool in the eye;

"I don't waste my time with the small talk, when I can just use my fists to prove my point Uchiha," responded Naruto coolly, then he glared darkly, "And I don't fear nothing, especially not some arrogant, delusional fool that has no skill to back up his claims, so as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing of a threat to me Sasuke."

Sakura was about to retort/yell at the blonde phenom, but her words quickly stopped on her throat when she noticed the glare that Ino was giving her, as if daring her to talk so she could have an excuse to stomp a mud-hole on her pink haired ass. The rest of the Rookie 9 were preparing themselves in case a fight between Naruto and Sasuke broke out, getting ready to step in and break it before it got out of hand, but a voice out of nowhere cut through the tension as the person got everyone's attention;

"Would you guys do everyone a favour and just shut up?" Said a older looking teen with silver hair wearing wide angle glasses walked up to them, looking very annoyed. He wore a purple suit with a brown T-shirt underneath. He had what looked like a friendly face but Naruto felt something that disturbed him, something made him wary of him;

"A bunch of wet behind the ear rookies, fresh out of the academy?" he muttered, "What do you think this is? A field trip?"

"Who the hell are you four-eyes?" said Kiba as he made his presence known

The teen snorted, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yakuushi Kabuto, what's it to ya?"

"How many times have you taken the exams Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked after she had regain her composure, unaware that Naruto and Shikamaru were eyeing him;

"This is my seventh time," said the silver haired dismissively before he sniffed and nodded his head over his shoulder, "You all need to wake up and look around."

The group did so, instantly feeling the killing intent washing over them from the other teams. Hinata, Sakura and Ino shivered as goose bumps ran up their spines, howver, the platinum blonde girl from team 10 was able to handle the intent much better than the other two;

"Those thugs are from Amegakure," Kabuto explained, "the village hidden in the rain, which shares territory with the hidden mist village." He pushed up his glasses again and nodded towards the growling Nins. "They've got fuses shorter than a sick moth's lifespan, so quiet down before they decide to beat the crap out of you."

"Anyways, here's something that might interest the lot of you. I have gathered information on the test and all of its participants including you. Do you want any dirt on someone?" Kabuto asked as he pulled out a stack of ninja info cards. This peeved Sasuke's intrest as he walked towards Kabuto

"Do you have info on any specific shinobi?" He asked with Kabuto nodding

"Yeah, who do you want to know about?" asked Kabuto back

"Rock Lee, Garra no Sabaku, and Naruto Uzumaki," He said, causing Kabuto to smirk as he pulled the three info cards;

"Rock lee: A year older than you lot. Missions: 20 D-rank, 11 C-rank," said Kabuto as he scanned the card carefully before nodding, "It seems his specialty is Taijutsu, only base ninjutsu at best. He's a first time contender. Team-mates: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten," then he pulled out the next card and frowned, "Sabaku no Gaara: 8 C-ranks and a B-rank." he whistled at that, stating that not many genin get B-rank missions, seemingly ignoring team seven's accomplishment, much to the trio's ire.

"Since he's from Sunagakure, I've got next to no info on him," the bespectacled genin muttered, "other than that he returned from every mission unscathed," He looked at the Uchiha, holding his gaze carefully, "Without a scratch."

The rookies, minus Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, got extremely nervous at the new revelation;

"_How can we fight against someone who comes from a B- rank mission unscathed,_" thought Kiba as he broke in sweat while staring at the red-head across the room,

"_What a powerful individual,_" were the bug users thoughts

"_What a monster,_" thought Ino as began to shake, but a hand on her shoulder caused her to stop and looked up to see that it was Naruto that had caused her fears to disappear when he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, the message quite clear;

"_Don't be afraid, I won't let anything happen to you._"

Ino just reached for his hand that rested on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze back, showing her affection and gratitude. None of the rookies saw the interaction between the two except one, Hinata Hyuga, who was fuming in anger;

"_That bitch! How dare she act so affectionate with Naruto-kun after all the trash talking and put downs that whore threw at him during the academy years!_"

But her rant was cut short when Kabuto pulled out the last card;

"And now, for our last individual; Naruto Uzumaki," said Kabuto as he placed the card in front of everyone for all the rookies to see and the information the card held surprised majority of them, except for the Uchiha, who just grit his teeth in uncontrolled anger as he read the info on the card;

"Naruto Uzumaki, member of team 10, teammates are the heirs of the Nara and Yamanaka clans, Shimakaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. For missions, he has one C-rank turned A-rank with Team 7, and thirty D-ranks. His tai-jutsu is highly well versed and his nin-jutsu matches his tai-jutsu abilities. No info on gen or ken-jutsu. Also it says here that his tolerance for pain is legendary, he can take any kind of punishment that would have crippled or killed even the strongest of veterans and still be able to get up and keep on fighting. For this reason alone, the village dubbed him the walking dead man," at this, everyone in the room just stared at the blonde, some with shock, some with curiosity, and some with fear, but one red head from Suna was looking at Naruto with an excited, twisted grin on his face;

"It is also said that he is responsible for liberating the country of wave by killing Gatou and his men on his first C-rank mission on the now what's called the 'Great Naruto Bridge' where he gained the title of Phenom of Konohagakure," finished Kabuto, causing the rest of the rookie 9 to look at the blonde like he was a ghost while the whole room stared at Naruto with killing intent, causing said target to look at the participants of the room with a frown. He slowly walked ahead of the group, causing his team to look at him curiously as he got on top of the table and glared at everyone in the room;

"Listen up! I just got two things to say to each and every one of you mother-fuckers, number one; all of you are trespassing on private property," announced Naruto as he glared at all the participants, "You see, when all of you passed through the village's gates, ya'll stepping into my yard and bad things happen in my yard. Which brings me to point number two; if any of you mother-fuckers think you can just walk in here and think of claiming it, then I got news for you," proclaimed Naruto as he pointed his thumb at himself, "I'm the big dog of this yard and if any of you try me, I will make you famous!"

Neji just smirked at the blonde's proclamation while his female teammate just shook her head;

"He's either skillful and fearless or arrogant and stupid to make everyone his enemy," muttered Ten-ten but a chuckle from her Hyuga teammate made both, Ten-ten and Lee, to look at him;

"You should know by now Ten-ten, that Uzumaki is one opponent that is not to be underestimated," said Neji grimly, "Or you'll end like me, piled up along with every person he has defeated."

Across the room, the sand team that Naruto had confronted him were slightly nervous, for Gaara had broke into a crazed gazed as his mouth turned into a blood-thirsty grin;

"You're an interesting one Uzumaki, by killing you, it'll be the ultimate prove of my existence," growled the red head, causing his siblings to grow fear of their little brother

The killer intent got even higher as the participants glared with such intensity at the blonde, but he just glared back defiantly and some were about to engage the blonde, if a certain jonin hadn't chose that moment to appear;

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP! YOU TWO THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN THIS EXAM UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD SO, GOT THAT! EVEN THEN THERE WILL BE NO KILLING UNLESS YOU ARE GIVEN PERMISSION TO DO SO!" yelled a tall man wearing a large black trench coat he had black eyes and wore his hitae-tae as a bandana covering his whole head, behind him a group of chuunin stood behind him.

Each of the gennin ended up sitting in seats in rows they were given around the classroom. While waiting for the exam to start Naruto, noticed that Hinata had sat beside him and began to blush and shy whenever she turned to him. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at her antics;

"Good luck, Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata softly with a blush on her face while Naruto just simply nodded his head and leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed.

Ino watched Hinata talking to her man and a part of her felt guilty for dating the same guy that the Hyuga heiress had been crushing for a long time, but Hinata had never taken an approach to her teammate, while she, after becoming a team, she began to see a side of her teammate that she had never seen before and sure enough, she didn't know it then, she began to fall for him and now, after dying in his arms back on wave, the two of them came with the terms that they both held feelings for each other and she'll be damned if Hinata tried to take her man. However, the proctor of the first exam decided to break her out of her thoughts;

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS IBIKI MORINO AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" shouted Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

"_Talk about intimidating,_" chuckled the blonde, "_Half the people here are ready to either piss themselves, run, or both at the same time_" thought Naruto as all of them were given pencil and paper and gave his paper a once over, also being told not to flip his paper till he was told otherwise.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT! CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM! THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS! IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING FOUR TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more than a handful of the Gennin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration.

Once the test started, Naruto turned the test over and raising an eyebrow in recognition;

"_I'll be damned, this is the same exam that I was given when I first began the academy. Guess the civilian council did everything in their power to sabotage my growth,_" thought Naruto with amusement, but then his face gained a serious look in his eyes, "_If these are chunnin level questions, then I doubt any of the genins can answer these questions, except that bum and the bookworm,_" he kept thinking in his mind, and that's when it hit him and a smirk broke into his lips. He was supposed to cheat just not get caught. Now that he had figured the purpose of the test, he just pulled his bandana down to slightly cover his eyes and leaned back on his chair crossing his arms once again and began to drift into a light slumber, awaiting for the 45 minutes to pass.

While Naruto fell asleep, some of the chunnin hopefuls had figured out the purpose of the test and began to cheat. Tenten was using mirrors she had somehow attached to the ceiling using chakra strings to move them with to get the answers for her and Lee. Neji and Hinata had the Byakugan flaring though they both used gen-jutsu to cover the veins. Sasuke had his Sharingan flaring and was copying someone else's movements. Shika being Shika had used his shadow and helped his best friend Chouji out with the answers. Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru, Sakura was a bookworm so she actually could answer the questions and Ino stole the answers right from Sakura's mind as she entered the pinkette's body. After she had the answers she needed, she returned towards her body and wrote down the answers. After she was done, she turned towards her boyfriend and sweat-dropped when she saw him snoring soundly on his chair;

"_Only that oaf would find a paper exam so troublesome to deal with,_" thought Ino while shaking her head in disbelief

45 minutes later:

"ALRIGHT, YOUR TIME IS UP! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND PUT YOUR PENCILS DOWN!" announced Ibiki as he walked to the center of the room, "IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION! THE RULES ARE DIFFERENT FOR THIS ONE! THOSE WHO WISH TO LEAVE DO SO NOW AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" announced Ibiki, causing some of the genins to begin shaking in fear. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto asleep on his seat. Reaching into his coat, the proctor pulled out a kunai and flung it at the blonde, only for said projectile to be caught by Naruto's hand. The blonde slowly raised his head and glared at Ibiki with annoyance;

"I've been awake since you announced to stop writing," said Naruto, "And next time you try fling a kunai at me, I don't care if you're a jonin, I'm going to make sure that your whole face gets covered by the time I'm through with you."

All that Ibiki did was chuckle, believing that the genin in front of him will follow through with his threat and then he looked at the entire room;

"Those who take this question, know this; should you take it and get it wrong, not only will you and your team fail, but also that team will lose the right to ever become chunnin," announced the interrogator with a sadistic grin etched on his face, shocking a majority of the participants;

"That's bullshit!" shouted the suna genin with four pig tails as she got up from her seat, but the interrogator just glared at her intensely, causing her to cringe under his gaze;

"Yea! There some genins here that have taken the exams more than once!" shouted Kiba from his seat, but the master of torture and interrogation just darkly chuckled, scaring the genins even more;

"Tough luck kid, I'm the examiner this year and my word is law," said Ibiki, "But . . . I'm giving you guys an option; those who aren't confident enough, can choose not to take it and try out for next year's exam," by now he was pacing side to side while watching every genin out of the corner of his eyes, "So for those that don't want to take the tenth question, raise your hand and once your number gets confirmed, leave."

By now, many team were eliminated and some were beginning to lose their confidence as they were debating with themselves, Ino was no differentl

"_This is bad! If we give the wrong answer, we'll be stuck as genins forever,_" thought Ino worriedly, "_but we can't quit now! Not after all the hellish training we went through!_"

Then, she saw something that she thought in a million years would never happen, Naruto slowly raised his hand into the air, causing many of the genins that know the blonde's unbending will to gape in shock, causing the rest of the chunnin participants to scoff, believing that the blonde was nothing but all baark and no bite in the end;

"_What the fuck are you doing Naruto!_" shouted Shikamaru in his mind as he saw his teammate fully raise his hand in the air, but was startled along with everyone else when Naruto suddenly slammed his hand down into the table as he rose to his feet and shot his other hand forward, showing the proctor the middle finger;

"How about you shut the fuck up scarface," said Naruto emotionlessly, "You may scare the rest, but you won't scare me."

"Is that a fact Uzumaki," challenged Ibiki as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde

"As I stated before, you, along with everyone else, are trespassing on my yard," said Naruto as he stood up and glared back, "And I have no qualms of putting you through hell and prove to everyone I'm not someone to be trifled with, even if I'm just a genin."

The two said nothing as they stood and sized each other up;

"Is this your final answer?" asked the interrogator again, "You do know that your career is on the line here."

"How about you just shut the fuck up and ask the damn question," demanded Naruto, getting irritated of the bullshit

Ibiki held a poker on the outside, while on the inside; he was impressed with the blonde's guts;

"_With his defiance, he managed to wash away all of their doubts,_" thought Ibiki as he stared at Naruto. Slowly closing his eyes as he let out a sigh, "_Stretching this any longer won't make a difference._"

Opening his eyes, he announced, "Good decisions and now to everyone still remaining, I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

There was silence for a few minutes as the genins were dumbfounded by the news which gave Ibiki time as he began to explain himself and the reason behind the tenth question.

( . )

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was smoking his pipe as he stared at the folder he had in his hand, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he kept on reading the contents of the folder. Once he finished reading the file, he closed and snapped his fingers. An ANBU with a cat mask suddenly appeared in front of her lord, kneeling down in respect;

"You summoned Hokage-sama," said Neko

The aged Hokage simply leaned forward as he rested on his elbows with his hands in front of his mouth;

"Neko, I want you to go and bring me Danzo Shimura and Jiraiya of the Sannin," ordered Hiruzen, causing the ANBU member to look up in shock, although her face couldn't be seen due to the mask she was wearing;

"Forgive me for saying Hokage-sama, but Jiraiya-sama hasn't been seen in Konoha since the Kyuubi attack, it'll be hard to track him down," she warned her leader, but Sarutobi just chuckled with a mischief glint in his eye;

"You don't have to worry about searching for him, Neko. You can find my former student by the hot-springs, since you know of his habits," said the aged Hokage while trying to hide his blush, not wanting to invoke his subordinate's womanly wrath.

Catching on his meaning, Neko narrowed her eyes dangerously and slowly stands up and bows to her lord;

"If you excuse me Hokage-sama," she said dangerously and was about to leave until the Hokage raised his hand, halting her in her place, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to enact Code 66," ordered the aged Hokage with such seriousness that made his subordinate feel a sudden chill up her spine;

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," said Neko as she bowed with her fist close to her chest and left via shunshin, leaving the Hokage shaking his head before he looked at the folder once again and picked it up in front of him;

"With this, your life is forfeit Danzo," muttered Hiruzen coldly as he opened the file again and placed it on his desk, revealing an old mission request that didn't had the Hokage's seal but the ROOT symbol stamped on the corner of the paper;

**Mission: Kill Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Details: Target must be eliminated while another team confronts the Sannins,**

**Misleading them with false information about their grandson's demise.**

**the jinchuriki must be ROOT no matter the cost.**

**Failure is not an option! **

A cloud of smoke got the Hokage's attention as he stared at the person revealed within the smoke once it began to clear, revealing his student, wearing many sword slashes on his clothing and an angry look on his face;

"Why did you interrupt my research Sarutobi-sensei? Sending a sadistic ANBU to summon me," whined Jiraiya, but noticing the look of his master, he knew that this was not a time to mess around. Putting a serious face himself, he stood up straight and stared at his Hokage in the eye, "What is the situation?"

"I have summoned you here for a reason," informed the aged Hokage as he leaned back on his chair, "I want you to search for Tsunade and bring her back to the village, I want to name her the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Jiraiya was stunned by his sensei's announcement, but he quickly recomposed;

"Sensei, you know that Tsunade won't accept, after she . . . we lost our son to the Shinigami as he sealed the beast into an unknown orphan," at this, the Sandaime narrowed his eyes, believing that Jiraiya knew that his son's son was the Kyuubi container, "And with Kushina following right after, we were sinking into depression. Our only hope was that their offspring had survived the chaos, but our hopes were shattered after we told that our grandson was killed along with Kushina, we had nothing left in this village," said the Toad sage with his eyes closed, then he opened his eyes, eyes that were cold and empty, "Tsunade will not become Hokage and neither will I. This village holds nothing but painful memories to us."

"Your grandson is alive, Jiraiya," suddenly announced the aged Hokage. Jiraiya went into a rampaging rage as he slammed his hands hard into his sensei's desk, splintering it in the process as he coldly glared at the Hokage;

"Don't you fucking dare use that against us Sarutobi! I will not allow you to fucking manipulate us with this false sense of hope, when the reality is that he's dead!" growled the Toad Sannin, glaring into the eyes of his former master.

Unfazed by Jiraiya's outburst, the only thing that Sarutobi did was close the folder he was reading and handed it to the Gama Sannin, who took it with a questioning expression but also he felt a foreboding feeling in his gut as he starred at his former sensei;

"Read it," ordered the aged man. Jiraiya held the folder open while still staring at his master before he began to read. As the Gama sennin read further, his hands were gripping into the folder, crumbling it as they shook in anger. When he was done, Jiraiya sharply turned towards the Hokage with uncontrolled rage;

"Where is that mother-fucker," surprisingly calm but murderously, said an enraged sage. Sarutobi stayed calmed with his hands once again placed in front of his face, a stoic look in his face as he eyed his former student;

"Don't worry about that Jiraiya, Danzo will be here shortly, you can guara-damn-tee that," assured the aged Hokage, "But there's another reason I want her to become Hokage. For a while now, I have been sniffing out certain rats that have been leaking information outside of the village. Our latest prisoner, Mizuki Izuni, confirmed this to be true when he revealed to us that he stole the Forbidden Scroll from the vault by orders of Orochimaru. Also, he revealed to us that our treacherous comrade has build a hidden village in Rice Country and has plans to attack Konoha, but we are still in the dark as to when or how the attack will occur," Hiruzen took a pause to recollect his thoughts as he stood up and took off his hat before he walked off towards the window. As he watched the village over, the aged Hokage let out a tired sigh, "Jiraiya, I'm old and if I were to face him, I have no guarantee that I will survive the confrontation with him," said Sarutobi softly before he turned his former student, who looked away from his sensei's gaze "I ask of you, please convince Tsunade to become Hokage. If not for me, then for her grandson," at this, Jiraiya's head went up, "With me gone the council, or at least the part of the council that hates Naruto, will not waste time to go after Naruto's head," informed Hiruzen as he lowered his head.

However, they were sudden interrupted when a knock of the door was heard.

"Come in," said Sarutobi, only to narrow his eyes when he saw the war-hawk walking into the room;

"You summoned me, Hiruzen," said Danzo dismissively

"That's Hokage-sama to you Shimura, be well to remember that," said Hiruzen coldly as he walked in front of his desk and barely leaned on it with his arms crossed with his student standing next to him, glaring at him with contempt hate.

That's when Danzo began to feel something was out of place;

"_Something is not right here; Jiraiya should not be here unless,_" Danzo's eye suddenly widen slightly, but played it cool as he addressed his former rival for the position of Hokage;

"I was unaware of the Toad Sannin's return to the village. As to what occasion –"but was cut off by Jiraiya himself;

"Cut the bullshit Danzo," announced the toad sage, "I know of the atrocity you committed sixteen years ago!"

"I fail to see to what you're talking about Jiraiya," declared the war-hawk, light sweat pouring down his forehead, but Jiraiya simply threw the folder into the ground, revealing the secret mission that he had dispatched right after the nine-tails was sealed into the boy;

"Don't fucking coy with us Danzo!" shouted Jiraiya, his killing intent leaking out in massive waves, "We know it was you that sent the order to killed Kushina out of your own gain!"

Seeing that his plot was brought to light, the war-hawk saw no need to deny such acts as he glared at both of them with defiance;

"It was for the good of the village! That child was to be a weapon the moment the Kyuubi was sealed inside the navel! To become our ace in assurance on the top as the most powerful village of the five! But since you two fools are too blinded by weak beliefs of peace, I'll have to take this village by force!" argued Danzo as he ripped of his bandages from his arm, revealing it to be filled with implanted sharingan eyes, causing both, Sarutobi and Jiraiya gas in disgust;

"I will not let you have this village rot from the inside with your stupid ideals of peace and harmonies, letting it become a target against our neighboring villages!"snarled Danzo as he brought his hands together to begin a sequence of hand signs, but Hiruzen beat him to the punch when he simply raised his hand in front of him with his middle and pointing finger in a hand sign.

Suddenly, right underneath Danzo, a large seal appeared as it sent electric currents through his body, making it harder for the war-hawk to mold chakra or to move;

"Wh-what is this!" demanded Shimura through gritted teeth;

"A seal that the Yondaime created in case a situation like this ever were to happen," said Hiruzen, "It sends electric currents through your nervous system, temporarily paralyzing you while damaging your chakra coils in the process, thus ending your career as a shinobi."

"Yo-you will not get away with this Hiruzen!" declared Shimura, only to receive a cold smirk directed at him;

"If you're expecting your ROOT shinobi to come aid you, then allow me to inform you that I have initiated Code 66," announced the Hokage, making Jiraiya's eyes to widen in shock;

"You mean . . . "began the toad sage only to receive a silent nod;

"Yes, Code 66 was initiated by the Yondaime as well, in case our friend here," gestured the Sandaime mockingly towards Danzo, "Was ever to go rogue on us," said Hiruzen, "It signals the termination of ROOT, to leave no survivors."

Danzo's eyes widen in shock as he heard of the meaning of the code;

"I will kill you for this Sarutobi! I swear it! I will kill you for this!" claimed Danzo, but was silenced when Jiraiya shoved a ball of swirling chakra right into his face, shredding it to pieces and instantly killing him.

"That takes care of him," said the Hokage with a sigh while Jiraiya wiped his hand clean from the blood and brain matter of what used to be Shimura's head;

"I'll head out and search for Tsunade to pass on the message, as well as to inform her of what was conspired at the night of the sealing . . . and to inform her that our grandson is still alive," said Jiraiya to his sensei before he walked towards the window and jumped out of the Hokage's office, leaving Sarutobi alone with the corpse of his former rival. The Hokage just looked at the corpse with discontent before he made a few hand signs and cremated the body with a fire jutsu.

( . )

Back at the room Naruto and the others had taken the first part of the exam, the second examiner of the chunnin exams had burst through the window, making many of the males blush while some to fly back due to the blood gushing out of their noses. In front of them was a woman in her mid twenties, with light brown, pupil-less eyes, her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. Her attire consisted of a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs while wearing no bra underneath as it revealed her busts through the openings of the coat. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt that left nothing to the imagination as it was too short that it slightly revealed her shapely crotch that lay underneath the black thong that was visible underneath that skirt. A forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Even Naruto and Sasuke were immune to the sexiness that this kunoichi portrayed herself with as both of them tried hard to look away and hide the faint blush that crept on their faces, causing a certain pink-haired fan-girl to fume and a certain platinum blonde hair girl to fume as well as she glared at the special jonin.

Ignoring the glare, the special jonin introduced herself as Anko, the second examiner and ordered them to follow her and follow her they did as they reached a massive forest, giving some the creeps as the roars and screeches of animals were heard;

"Welcome to hell kiddies," announced Anko with a sadistic grin, "For the second part of the Chunnin Exams, the lot of you are going to be spending five days in here, hunting one another to get one of these," at this, she reached from the baskets beside her and pulled out two scrolls, one earth and one heaven, "Each team will receive at least one earth or heaven scroll. The only way to pass is to get both scrolls and report back at the tower that is located in middle of this forest, any questions."

"What about food?" asked Chouji worriedly, which Anko just shrugged her shoulders;

"There are berries and animals you can hunt and eat, you figure it out."

Naruto just stared at the massive trees of the forest and couldn't help but let out a sadistic grin;

"Me and every gennin in this exam locked up in this hell with no way out . . . . . I feel at home."

Having heard the blonde, Anko reached inside her trench coat and threw a kunai at the blonde, scathing his cheek as a small trickle of blood dripped down his cheek. The tokubetsu jonin appeared behind him and tried to hug him with a kunai to his neck, but her plan failed as Naruto simply turned around in the last minute and pushed her against the fence while grabbing both of her hands with one hand and placing his knee between her legs, grinding against her crotch, which got a shudder from the woman, and held a kunai at woman's face right between the eyes, causing some of the gennins to gape in shock;

"I suggest you refrain from doing that. I tend to act rather aggressive at such tactics. I tend to act very violently against those that try me," warned the blonde with a glare, but Anko wasn't lightly intimidated as she let a seductive and sadistic grin at the blonde;

"Nice . . . I see that the hype that surrounds you isn't all talk," purred Anko, "Maybe after the exams . . . you and I can meet . . . and I'll show you what a real woman and kunoichi is, that is if you manage to pass the second part of the exams."

"Sorry, but I'm already spoken for," responded the blonde without taking his eyes off of her as he let go of her, "But mark my words lady, I will pass the exams."

"Such a pity," pouted Anko as she rubbed her wrists to get rid of the soreness, "But I'll be looking forward to the blood you gonna spill in the exams," then she winked at the blonde, "And my offer still stands if you change your mind."

Anko then retreated as she instructed all of the teams to enter the cages that were designated to certain areas of the forest as she and other chunnins handed out different scrolls to each team. Once Naruto and his team were in their designated cage, Ino walked in front of Naruto with a frown on her face, causing Naruto to get confused at her actions;

"Ino, what's wrong?" asked the blonde only to get a heated look directed at him;

"Why do you care? Why don't just go back to that whore and ogle her for all I care," growled Ino as she walked further down the cage, leaving a more confused Naruto behind.

Shikamaru just shook his head and walked towards his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder, "She's just upset that you couldn't get your eyes of that jonin and seeing her flirt/offering herself like that, just made her more irritated than usual."

"But why would she get upset, I didn't took that woman's offer and I prefer Ino over that crazy bitch any day of the week," replied a more confused blonde, which only made Shika shake his head more;

"Just remember what I've told you before, woman are troublesome," said the lazy genius as they both walked to catch up with Ino.

All the teams waited for the doors to be open. Anko just looked at the timer before she turned towards one of the chunnins and nodded her head at him, ordering the chunnin to signal the bell and open the doors, allowing the genins to scurry around inside the forest.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino sprinted deep within the forest till the stopped to catch their breath, while Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll that was handed out to him. Noting the kanji for earth, he put the scroll back into his pocket as he turned towards his teammates;

"So what scroll did we receive?" asked the lazy bum

"We are in the hunt for a heaven scroll," replied Naruto

"So we have an earth scroll," stated Ino, which got a nodding response from her teammate/boyfriend, "So what's the plan now?"

Naruto looked up in the sky and noted by the position of the sun that sunset was close. Looking around, he found a cave made within a tree and walked inside to make sure nothing was inside. Nodding in approval, he turned towards his teammates;

"For now, we make camp. The sun is about to go down and we're on unknown territory, we cannot afford to drop our guard down for we could be watch at this moment," replied the blonde with authority as both of them nodded in understanding.

"But what do we do about food and water?" asked Ino once again only to have Shikamaru answer that question as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a small basket of food and jug of water;

"Dinner is served," smirked the shadow user and the rest of his teammates joined in, eating till the sun had gone down and prepare themselves to go to sleep, taking turns in watch as Naruto took on the first watch, with Shikamaru taking second and Ino being third watch.

( . )

Naruto was sitting on top of a rock, facing the fire with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence of the night as he maintained warm from the cold night of the forest. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap and turned behind him to find Ino unable to look at him as she held her arm in an embarrassed manner;

"What's wrong Ino?" asked the blonde, but got no response from the girl as she just walked and kneeled in front of him with her back facing him. Both stayed in silence as the sound of the burning wood was the only thing to hear;

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," suddenly said Ino, Naruto just raised his head in realization at what Ino was referring to;

"You mean for being jealous of that tokubetsu jonin," stated Naruto, causing Ino to slump her shoulders a bit but nodded nonetheless. Naruto didn't say anything, but he did reach out of her as he slid his arms underneath her arms and wrapped themselves around her waist, slowly pulling her into an embrace, allowing her to fall back onto his chest while he gently massaged her sides;

"You're an idiot," said Naruto out of the blue, causing Ino to open her eyes widely and got out of his embrace and stood up, looking at him with fury in her eyes;

"What did you say, you bastard!" demanded the platinum blonde girl, but Naruto simply stared at her with a lazy expression in her eyes;

"I said you're an idiot, because you have no reason to be jealous," stated the blonde, "I'll admit she has a good figure and that's about it. You, however, you have the power to do what no one else possesses."

"Oh really," said Ino sarcastically while crossing her arms, "And kind of power is that."

"You can hurt me without the use of a weapon or a jutsu, because you have a hold of me in a way that not even the old man Hokage does," said Naruto as he got up to his feet and stared at her in the eyes, "I told you a secret that has haunted me for most of my life and let you into my heart. And also, I only have eyes for you, because you're the one I only wish to be with."

Ino just gaped at his response, for she didn't know she held that much power over him or she didn't know that he felt that way for her and that made her feel warm and happy on the inside. Not knowing what to say, she just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest while Naruto closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her closer to him as he enjoyed her presence, inhaling the scent of her hair and feeling the warmth her body gave. Suddenly, the blonde opened his eyes and separated himself from Ino, which gave him a confused look, and stared at her with an apologetic smile;

"Sorry for breaking the embrace, but I need to go to the restroom," said the blonde, "Go wake that lazy bum while I go take a leak, it's almost time for his shift anyway."

Ino just nodded her head and gave him a small peck on the lips before she retreated back into the cave to wake up her sleeping teammate. Naruto walked out of the cave and sunshined out of view to only appear on top of a branch a few feet away from where his team was, looking down at the team that was watching his teammates, listening to their conversation;

"We need to attack now," said a male voice

"Are you sure? What about their other teammate? He could come back at any moment," said a female voice with uncertainty in her voice, only to have their final teammate to snort at his female teammate's concern;

"That son of a bitch is a nobody. A charlatan that is nothing but bark and no bite," announced the older teen, "It is unfortunate that he isn't around so I can kill him for the proclamation he made at the beginning of the exams," then he got a perverse grin on his face, "Although I'm definitely gonna enjoy fucking that blonde bitch nice and slowly."

At this, Naruto's anger rose to dangerous levels as his eyes narrowed dangerously, his eyes slightly turning violet. Not wanting to delay anymore, he jumped down and landed behind them, surprising them greatly as they turned around and their eyes grew in shock;

"H-How did you kn-know we were he-here?" asked the female, afraid of the blonde when she got a view of his eyes.

"Why are you afraid of him, Kya? There's only one of him and three of us," said one of the male teammates as he jumped to his feet, standing a couple of feet taller than Naruto.

"Yea! Kyo is right! We can take him on! Besides, we're the Golem Brothers of the Hidden Stone," joined in the second male of the team as he joined in his brother, standing at the same height as the blonde. In the background, Kya wasn't as convinced as the other two, for she wasn't blinded by their arrogance and could literally feel the KI that the blonde was giving;

"What scroll you maggots are carrying in your possession," demanded Naruto coldly as he stepped a little closer, making the trio of gennins tense up, clearly seeing that the blonde wasn't intimidated not one bit;

"A heaven scroll, what's it to you?" demanded Kyo, causing Naruto give a cold smirk at the Iwa gennins;

"Well fellas, we can do this the easy or the hard way," offered Naruto, "You guys give me the scroll and I won't kill you or you guys can fight, I'll kill you, and take your scroll either way."

Both male gennins growled in anger;

"You're dead! Kyoshiro, surround him!" ordered Kyo.

Naruto turned his attention towards Kyoshiro who began to distance himself from his brother as they both began to surround the blonde. Naruto kept turning back and forth between the two, trying to figure out which of the two was going to make the first strike;

"Better not underestimate us, Konoha nin. we may not be able to use chakra, but we make up for it by training our bodies beyond our pain levels," boasted Kyoshiro, causing Naruto to shift his attention one more time towards the Kyoshiro, giving Kyo the chance to sneak attack the blonde from behind, but Naruto anticipated this tactic and quickly turned around to grab Kyo by the waist, raising him in the air just high enough to place his hand over Kyo's chest and spine slammed him into the ground hard.

Kyoshiro tried scissor kicking the blonde as Naruto rose to his feet, only to side step the attack and grab Kyoshiro by throat, almost crushing it as it made it difficult for Kyoshiro to breath and chokeslammed him hard into the ground. Looking back through the corner of his eye, Naruto saw that Kyo had gotten up and rushed towards him to with his right fist cocked back to strike. Rapidly, the blonde got to his feet and ducked under the attack and both quickly turned around to face each other, but this time, Naruto was the quicker one as he threw three hard rights, only for the taller fighter out of the two to fall on his back once the blonde had delivered the third strike. Noting that both of his opponents were down, he slowly turned towards the third member of the team, Kya, who was trembling in fear after witnessing Naruto taking down the Golem Brothers without much of a struggle. Kya began to shake even more once she saw Naruto coming towards her with a cold, calculating look in his eyes as they still carried their light violet glow. Kya then looked behind Naruto and let out a small mocking smirk towards the blonde, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity till he turned back, only to get a hard fist embedded into his face, causing him to stumble back into the corner where Kya used to be, - before she moved out of the way- , and quickly went into the attack as he tried to land a left and right haymaker, but his strikes were slow for the blonde as he managed to deflect both strike and countered with strikes of his own, a left to the head and a right to the unprotected mid section, finishing up with a hard right haymaker that caused his opponent to stumble back from the blow.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Naruto placed his hand in a single hand sign and shouted in his mind;

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

And a replica of the blonde appeared next to him, just in time for him and the clone to counter Kyoshiro's double clothesline into a double hip-toss as they interlock an arm each with Kyoshiro's and slightly jumped into the air to gain more momentum on the descending. Kyoshiro let out a cough as he spit out blood as he landed on the unforgiving rocky soil of the forest, bruising a couple of his ribs. Naruto ducked in time to dodge a kick from Kyo, only to counter with an upper of his own, landing on the Iwa gennin's chin. The clone reached out for the original's arm and irish whipped him towards the Iwa gennin at high speeds. Once in reach, Naruto quickly grabbed onto the gennin's neck as he jumped into the air, getting a tight grip around the neck as it didn't Kyo no chance of escape as he felt Naruto used his whole body weight to bring him down, face first into the ground, only to hear the sound a skull breaking and a large amount of blood seep out of Kyo's open face. Naruto released his hold on Kyo and got up to see the clone handling Kyoshiro as he jumped into the air and delivered a flying clothesline to the unsuspecting and dazed gennin. Naruto walked towards the clone and tapped him on the shoulder; said clone looked towards the original blonde;

"Let's finish this, we have to go back to camp soon," said Naruto, to which the clone just nodded his head and reached down to grasp Kyoshiro's neck to lift him up to his feet, only to kick in the gut for Naruto and the clone to hoist him up over their shoulders and a double last ride to Kyoshiro, instantly killing him by breaking his spine, neck and the back of his skull on impact. Both blonds stood tall on their feet and turned their sights on a frightened Kya, who had pissed on herself after seeing both her teammates being killed by this juggernaut so she quickly tried to flee but Naruto intercepted quickly by having her arms held by the clone with one arm on her knees with a kunai at her neck;

"Unlike your teammates, you didn't let your arrogance cloud your judgment since you knew it was a pointless to fight me and for that, I'll let you live, only if you hand me over the scroll," offered Naruto , causing the girl to look at him with disbelief and anger;

"How do I know you're telling the truth! You could just be lying and kill me once I hand you over the scroll!" shouted Kya, but Naruto just held his passive look;

"I'm a man of my word, I won't harm you in any way or form, all I ask is for you to give the scroll," said the blonde firmly

"Promise?" she asked hopefully to which she got a nod from the blonde. The girl rapidly grew a body blush as she looked down to the ground and muttered a few words, words to which Naruto couldn't hear or comprehend, so he kneeled in front of her and placed his ear close to the side of her face;

"Where is the scroll?" asked the blonde once more, only for Kya to look at him in embarrassment;

"I said the scroll is hidden underneath my panties!" she announced

Both parties went deadly silent, one for telling her enemy to basically reach under panties and take the scroll that was grinding on her crotch, while the other, because he could not believe how he got himself in this kind of situation;

"_You got to be fucking kidding me,_" growled the blonde in disbelief. Then he looked directly into the eyes of the girl, "This never happened, are we clear."

Kya nodded her head begrudgingly. Then Naruto pulled her pants down, much to her dismay as she let out an 'eep' and blushed brightly red as her light violet panties were exposed in the open. Naruto tried to remain calm as his growing member came let himself known as he stared at the shapely form of the girl and the way she looked those panties, which were pretty small in his opinion as they hugged her hips very tightly. Taking a breath in, the blonde just grabbed the panty line on the clothing and pulled far enough for his hand to go inside and reach for the scroll, Kya just closed her eyes as she felt his hand go inside her undergarments, trying to muffle a moan as she felt the scroll wiggle from side to side between her lips and slowly being pulled out as it grinded on her crotch. Then suddenly, she felt her arms free as the cloned puffed into a cloud of smoke and fell on her knees as she tried to cover herself while glaring at the blonde, but Naruto just turned around and went back towards his camp, but not before he had one more thing to say;

"Don't come after me to avenge your teammates, or I won't as generous to spare you," warned Naruto as he shunshined back to camp

( . )

Back in camp, Shikamaru was keeping watch as he played with the fire as he poked the wood with a stick. Then he heard a puff of smoke appear close by, but didn't bother to look as to who it was for he already had felt the chakra signature;

"Did you deal with our stalkers?" asked the lazy genius without looking up. Naruto slowly walked towards Shikamaru till he reached the spot across from him and sat down, staring at the fire;

"Yea, a team from Iwa was attempting to jump us, but they won't be bothering us anymore," replied Naruto causing Shikamaru to look up at the blonde;

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I killed two of them and spared their third teammate," clarified Naruto as he looked up to stare into the eyes of his teammate, "I'm a ruthless bastard, not heartless. I don't kill defenseless women."

"Did they have the scroll we needed by any chance?" asked Shikamaru, only to watch his teammate pull out the scroll out of his back pocket and toss it at him, which the lazy bum without much trouble only to look at it a bit funny. Slowly he brought it closer to his nose and his nose curled up as he pulled the scroll away from his hand. Then he looked at Naruto once more;

"Do I even want to know why this scroll smells like vagina?" asked Shika, only to receive a shake of the head;

"Trust me, you don't want to know," was the blonde's reply before he let out a yawn and got up to his feet as he stretch his muscles, "I'm gonna get some rest, wake me up when it's time to start moving."

The lazy genius just nodded his head as he watched his teammate head into the cave to join his platinum blonde girlfriend;

"I said it once . . . and I'll say it again, you're troublesome Naruto," muttered Shikamaru.

( . )

After the team gained the scroll they needed, the decided to head towards the tower, but they had to trek with caution since they didn't want to confront any other team nearby which had cost them at least two days of the five, but they knew they were close, so they didn't fret as they took a quick break at a nearby river bank hidden by a hallow tree;

"This is refreshing," said Ino as she cupped a small amount of water in her hands and drank it while Shikamaru puffed out a couple of large canteens to have them refilled. Naruto was maintaining guard to make sure the coast was clear;

"There, we don't have to worry about water on our way towards the tower," claimed the shadow user as he held a canteen in the air. He looked towards the leader of the group to throw him the other canteen, but he quickly noted the solemn look in his face, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Something is wrong," replied the blonde

Ino got up and looked at her boyfriend; "What you mean something is wrong?"

"There's something foul in the air, I can feel it," replied Naruto. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a female scream was heard throughout the forest, causing team eight's attention to turned at the direction of the scream;

"That's Sakura," muttered Shikamaru. Ino just stood there quietly, not knowing what to do. Whether should she go and help out her once best friend or ignore it and keep on going towards the tower, but her answer was answered by Naruto as he jumped across from them and looked towards his team;

"Let's go check out what's happening," ordered the blonde, but the shadow user jumped to his feet;

"Why should we help them out when both Sakura and Sasuke been trying to put us down since the get-go," argued Shika, but a look from his leader made him shut up;

"Because, despite the fact that the faggot and the pink haired bitch annoy the living hell out of us, they are still our teammates," replied Naruto, "Besides, Chouji doesn't deserve to be neglected just because he was paired up with those two."

And with that, Naruto jumped towards team seven's direction with Ino and shikamaru following suit.

After sprinting through the forest for almost an hour, Naruto jumped behind a tall bush and crouched so he couldn't be detected. Making sure the coast was clear, he signaled for his team to join him as he silently spread the bushes, only to have Ino gasp in shock and Shikamaru growl at the sight that they had come upon. Sakura was slightly bloodied and bruised with her hair cut short, being held hostage by a female member from sound, with a kunai held at her neck. Lee was on the ground trying to get up with a bleeding ear, close to passing out while and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen;

"Naruto, do you see Chouji or the Uchiha?" questioned Shikamaru softly, but the blonde just shook his head;

"I don't see either one of them," replied Naruto as he scanned the area, only for his vision to see a cave hidden by weeds of trees, "But they could be inside that cave."

"If we are going to help them, we might as well do it now!" exclaimed Ino as she pointed at the scene where a teen with spiky, dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard, albeit more worn and under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. As with his team-mates, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck as he advanced towards the cave with a kunai in hand;

"We have to sneak up on them if we want to save them without compromising them," suggested Shika as he looked around and grinned when he spotted a passage way through the back of the sound team, "Naruto, you go through the back and sneak up on the girl holding Sakura hostage."

"Why have me sneak attack instead of confronting them," argued Naruto

"Because if you hold her hostage, they will have to fall back," countered Shikamaru.

Naruto just nodded in understanding before he disappeared through the forest, leaving Shikamaru and Ino by themselves as they both prepared to spring into action;

"Ready Ino?" asked the shadow user as he pulled out a couple of kunais from his pouch while his blonde teammate did the same;

"Yea." Replied the girl as they both jumped out of the bushes to intercept the sound genin

( . )

Sakura could only watch helplessly as the two members of the sound team began to approach the shelter while she was being held captive by the girl of their team. She hated the feeling of uselessness as she watched Sasuke and Chouji fight that grass genin, who turned out to be the snake sannin Orochimaru and placed some sort of seal on her crush's neck. Then again, she was useless as she watched Lee try to defend her against the sound genin, only to be defeated by the one with bandage wrappings around his head, also the leader of the team. Tired of watching their backs, the pink haired girl grew a resolve as she finally stood up against them and showed them she wasn't as weak and fragile as many made her up to be, but despite her efforts, she was beaten when Kin came up from behind and got her by getting Sakura off of her teammate, thus leading up to the situation she was in;

"Let's just kill the Uchiha and get it over with," snarled Zaku as he approached the unconscious duo with kunais in hand. Dosu just nooded his head as he walked beside his teammate, but suddenly they both had to jump back to avoid getting hit my thrown kunais that landed in fornt of them in the ground;

"What the hell!" snarled Zaku as he looked up

"Who the fuck are you!" demanded Dosu as he glared at Shikamaru and Ino

"Don't worry about who we are, you guys should worry about the ass whooping we will give you if you guys don't give up your scroll and leave this instant," proclaimed Shikamaru with Ino glaring murderously at the two;

"Ino . . . "muttered the pinkette when she saw her once bet friend, but her thoughts were broken when she felt her captive relinquish her hold on her with a grunt, causing her to fall to her knees. Looking up, she saw that it was Naruto who had rescued her as he now held a strong sleeper hold on the sound genin girl;

"Get out here and get behind Shika and Ino, I'll cover you," whispered Naruto which Sakura just nodded her and muttered a thanks before she left. Naruto turned his attention towards the two sound genins;

"Oi! I suggest you fuckers take his suggestion," exclaimed Naruto as he squeezed the hold a little tighter, causing Kin to gasp for breath, "Otherwise, your teammate forfeits her life."

Naruto saw the spiked haired genin grow a dark grin on his face, causing said blonde narrow his eyes only to have them widen when Zaku turned towards him with his palms opened aimed at him and shot a blast of compressed air at Naruto and Kin, blasting them both as they crashed into a tree. Naruto quickly got up to his feet and glared at the genin ahead of him;

"You're gonna pay dearly for that," growled Naruto

"_They would attack their own teammate!_" thought the lazy genius with wide eyes

"Naruto!" shouted Ino in the direction her teammate went. Slowly letting a soft growl emit from her throat, she turned towards Zaku who just looked back at her with that same dark grin on his face;

"You maggots seem to misunderstand one tiny detail. We are not here for the scrolls or to pass the exams," said Zaku.

"Our target is the Uchiha," said Dosu sinisterly. At this, Sakura jumped in front of her teammates;

"Orochimaru sent you, didn't he!" demanded the pinkette, but received no answer from the mummy

"Ino, protect Sakura. I'll distract these two," ordered Shikamaru as he rushed and jumped into the air with a kunai poised to stab, but Dosu threw a ninja star at Shikamaru, who quickly threw a smoke bomb at the star and exploded on impact blinding both sound genins, giving Shikamaru the advantage as he jumped out of the cloud of smoke with his forearm out, hitting Dosu straight in the face as both of them went down. Shika quickly jumped to his feet and turned towards Zaku, only to duck down in the nick of time just as the sound genin made a slashing motion with his kunai directed at Shikamaru's jugular vein. Shikamaru positioned himself in a crouch and waited to Zaku to turn around, which he didn't disappoint and received a super kick to the face, causing Zaku to spit out blood on impact as he landed on the floor. After seeing that the genin was out for the moment, Shikamaru turned around to deal with the other genin, but was unprepared when he had two fingers shoved into his mouth down his throat in a hook;

"You shouldn't have interfered, now I'm going to kill you by ripping out your jaw," muttered a deranged Dosu as he was just about to pull away Shika's lower jaw, but someone made his presence known;

"If you're having trouble with these no rate foreign genin and being brought down to feet by them, then I do question myself if you're the same person that defeated me," said Neji as he looked down on everyone especially Naruto while his other teammate, Ten-ten, was attending Lee for injuries. Then he lookeddirectly at Dosu with narrowed, angered eyes, "And the spandex wearing genin that you trashed and knocked out is my teammate. You're going to pay dearly for that."

"What you say you bastard!" shouted/grunted Zaku as his jaw still hurt like hell after Shikamaru had kicked him while he slowly managed to sit up, "If you're so full of yourself, why don't do you come down here and prove it!"

Neji was about to retort, but he suddenly felt a spike of chakra;

"_This chakra . . ._" thought Neji as he looked around to pin point its source till his eyes finally landed on one of the unconscious genin. A grin appeared on his lips and closed his eyes, "It seems . . . that it won't be necessary for me to lift a finger."

Everyone was confused about his statement, until they too felt the chakra spike and looked back to find where it was coming from, only to find Sasuke on his feet, except he looked differently. A little more buffed in muscle, a little taller but what were most noticeable about him were the three flaming tomoe marks attached in a circle with some sort of mask/skull in the middle and his body being covered in small flames as well. (**A/N:** can you guess what this is?)

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake. . "shouted Sakura excitedly, but it quickly went away when she got a good look of his eyes, as her eyes were filled with fear and slowly backed away.

Recognizing the effects of the curse mark, Dosu quickly released his hold on Shikamaru -who began to cough as he gasped for air and rolled away from the sound genin – and stood up with his guard up as he eyed the Uchiha.

"Sakura . . . who did that to you . . .?" questioned Sasuke with a sinister voice, causing those that heard him to get a cold shiver down their spine.

Naruto watched the Uchiha from afar and couldn't help but feel to go at him and rip his head off. As if something within him was surging and urging him to do battle against him.

"I did it, you got a problem with that you asshole," boasted Zaku as he slowly got up to his feet, but the only he got in response was a dark grin before Sasuke disappeared out of sight. Zaku looked around to find where the Uchiha had gone to, but suddenly he felt his arms being pulled up while a foot was placed on his back and pressing down on him. Looking back over his shoulder saw the psychotic grinning Uchiha behind him;

"W-What are you doing?" muttered Zaku, but Sasuke's grin just got even wider and darker

"_So Orochimaru-sama gave him the curse seal and we were sent as guinea pigs for him to be tested,_" thought Dosu as he just glared at Sasuke who just torn the muscles broke the bones of his teammate's arms, screaming in pain as Zaku fell to the ground;

"Who's next," said Sasuke darkly as he challenged anyone that his eyes gazed upon. When his eyes landed on Sakura, he just snorted when she flinched out of fear, "Fucking useless bitch."

Sakura's image of Sasuke slowly began to crack as she began to see beyond her fangirlism and truly began to see the darkness that was inside the Uchiha and when she heard say that about her, the image shattered completely.

Sasuke kept looking for his next victim until his eyes landed on a downed Shikamaru who was slowly getting up to his feet. Smirking darkly, Sasuke waited for the lazy genius to turn around;

"SHIKAMARU! TURN AROUND!" shouted Ino franticly as she saw the intentions of the Uchiha, but Shikamaru reacted to slow to defend himself as Sasuke grabbed his throat, squeezing the life out of him as Shimakaru tried to breath or loosen Sasuke's grip on his throat;

"No smart remarks for you to say now, trash," said the Uchiha as he kept squeezing Shika's neck with the intent of crushing it, but a hand grabbed his wrist hard enough to make Sasuke release Shikamaru, allowing him to retreat back to where Ino was as he choked to regain his breath. Sasuke looked at the fool that dared to interfere, but his eyes narrowed in anger;

"YOU!"

"Naruto!" shouted Ino in relief when she saw him stop Sasuke from crushing Shika's neck, but her relief turned into worry as she saw the look on her boyfriend's eyes: cold, calculating, empty and fearless.

"Naruto . . . " muttered Ino, however, she wasn't the only one that had their own opinion about the blonde;

"_Something's different about him,_" thought Neji, "_When we fought, I wasn't feeling what I feel right now . . . . the sudden feeling of death,_" as he tried to maintain his shake of fear in control.

"_He's just as dangerous as the Uchiha . . . . if not more,_" were Dosu's thoughts as he was about to see a colossal battle between these two;

Without saying a word, Sasuke yanked his hand out of the blonde's grasp and launched a thunderous right into Naruto's face, but the blonde just stood his ground and fought back with his own right into Sasuke's face, both hitting one another with their right blows till Naruto had enough and sent a more powerful right hand that made Sasuke stumble back and allowed Naruto to kick Sasuke right in the mid-section and set him up for the last ride. However, Sasuke quickly countered by lifting Naruto over his shoulder to drop him on his lower back, allowing the Uchiha to regain his senses while Naruto nursed the side of his hip. Sasuke being the first one to recover rushed towards a rising Naruto and delivered his foot into Naruto's face, causing said blonde to fall on his back once again. Sasuke wasted no time as he mounted Naruto and began to pound on Naruto's face while he lay motionless. After landing a few blows, Sasuke grabbed a mob of Naruto's hair and mockingly, he sneered at Naruto;

"I told you that you're nothing compared to me you son of a bitch," mocked Sasuke, but his mocking turned into shock when Naruto turned the tables as Naruto grabbed onto his arm and shoulder and used Sasuke's falling momentum to get on top of Sasuke and deliver his own flurry of punches at Sasuke's face, but the Uchiha managed to get him off, not without receiving some damage first.

"GO GET HIM NARUTO!" cheered Ino as she nursed Shikamaru who still was coughing after being handled by Sasuke

Naruto rushed after Sasuke, believing that he was still disoriented, but ended up falling into his trap as he wrapped an arm around his waist and side slammed him into the ground. Sasuke quickly rushed towards one of the trees while Naruto slowly brought himself to his feet, not noticing Sasuke using the tree as a spring board to catapult himself towards him to deliver a flying lariat into the blonde's neck once said blonde had fully brought himself to his feet and turned around.

Sasuke, believing that Naruto was at his mercy, walked towards the blonde and grabbed him by the throat, but Naruto snapped his eyes open and grabbed onto Sasuke's throat as well, both crushing each other's neck in a battle of wills and strength. Naruto seemed to have the battle won when he threw Sasuke's arm over his shoulder, but the Uchiha didn't stay still as he countered with elbow shots to the side of Naruto's face which made him let go of Sasuke's neck and allowed the Uchiha to grab onto Naruto's neck and raised him high in the air, only to slam him hard onto the ground, creating a body crater with Naruto's body.

( . )

"Naruto!" shouted Ino as she got ready to jump in and help her teammate out but Shikamaru held her back as he grabbed onto her wrist. Looking back she glared at the lazy genius, "What are you doing! Let me go!"

"Damn it woman, if you go, you'll just end up getting in Naruto's way," said Shika with a hoarse voice. Seeing Ino's despaired but confused look, he clarified, "Something is wrong with Sasuke and the energy he is emitting is almost identical to the same vibe that Naruto was releasing during the wave mission, except Naruto's is colder and death like."

"So you're saying that only Naruto has a chance of defeating him?" asked Ino unsure as she watched Sasuke laugh maniacally while on his knees after choke-slamming the blonde into the ground.

Shikamaru got up to his feet and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That stupid blonde will beat him, have faith in him."

Meanwhile, Neji had jumped down from the three branch and joined Ten-ten and a reawakened Lee. The bun girl was afraid of Sasuke as he had beaten the guy that had beaten her teammate, but Neji sensing her anguish, he soothed her worries;

"Ten-ten, why are you worried for? Uzumaki's has not even begun to take the Uchiha seriously yet," at this, Ten-ten's eyes widen in shock and just turned from her teammate towards the fight.

( . )

Sasuke was getting up to one knee, laughing till he finally stood on his feet and sneered at the downed blonde before he looked at Naruto's teammates;

"Look at your deadman now! Maybe you should consider being my bitch instead of this loser's whore," proclaimed Sasuke as he let out another maniacal laugh while the kunoichis gave disgusted look, but their looks turned into one of surprise when Naruto abruptly sat up without flinching and slowly stood up to his feet.

Unknown to the Uchiha, Sasuke kept laughing as he turned around with the intention to finish Naruto off, but his laugh ended when he saw the blonde's eyes glaring at him. With a snarl on his face, Sasuke tried to knock Naruto's head off with a right haymaker and the blow landed, but it didn't phase the blonde one bit as he just stood there with his face slightly turned to the side with his glare still fixed on Sasuke.

Nervously, Sasuke tried to attack Naruto once again but the blonde quickly intercepted when he sneaked his hand right into the Uchiha's throat and used the own momentum to hoist Sasuke high into the air and slammed him twice as hard into the ground. Naruto stepped a couple of feet away to compose himself before he glared at the prone form of Sasuke. Slowly Naruto brought his arms in front of him and made a cut throat motion with his right hand while his left went across and waited for Sasuke to stand up as he began to stir and groggily began to stand on his feet, unaware of the fate that was about to befall on him. When Sasuke was half way up on his feet Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him in the air. Naruto followed behind as he also jumped in the air and meet him in mid air, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's arms and waist with the head between the knees and allowed gravity to do the rest as they both landed on the ground, creating a small quake and a cloud of dirt covering the whole area.

Every genin covered their eyes and coughed as they were surrounded by the cloud and waited till it dispersed, only to look at Sasuke had turned back to normal while Naruto still radiated that death like aura.

The blonde slowly stood up to his feet and his eyes landed on the sound team or more like on Dosu who was the only one conscious, but wasn't intimidated by Naruto's stare none the least. Reaching into his pouch, Dosu showed them the scroll that he was carrying and threw into the ground;

"I know when I'm beat, take my scroll and I'll leave you guys alone," offered Dosu, Naruto just stared at the scroll and back towards the mummy genin;

"Leave," ordered Naruto and Dosu wasted no time as he lifted both of his teammates over his shoulders and sprinted out of the area, leaving the konoha genins by themselves.

Ino and Shikamaru slowly approached their blonde teammate with caution, not knowing if he would lash out. Once they were at an arm's reach, Naruto sharply turned at the two, ausing them to gasp when they got a clear of his eyes;

"_Those aren't his eye colors,_" thought Ino with fear as she stared into his cold, violet eyes. She unconsciously took a step back when Naruto turned to her and slowly began to approach her with his hand reaching out to her;

"Ino . . ." muttered the possessed blonde before he fell to one knee and clutched his head. Seeing him grab his head, Ino quickly rushed and kneeled beside him with Shikamaru rushing right behind her;

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked the platinum girl softly, but let out a sigh of relief when he turned to her and his eye color was reverted back to normal;

"What . . . happened . . .?" muttered Naruto, making both of his teammates blink in cofusion before the turned to one another;

"You don't remember anything?" asked Ino, but Naruto shook his head;

"All I remember is watching the prick get up with some weird energy surrounding him and prevent him from being choked to death," was the reply

"Naruto . . . you and Sasuke fought one another," said the lazy genius slowly as he pointed behind them, Naruto turned towards where Shika was pointing at, only to find Sasuke still laying motionless in the ground while Sakura tried to help her crush sit up, now noticing the blood that was dripping from the front of his head, making Naruto's throat go dry as his mind slowly began to recall back the memories of the fight and tried to ask a question;

"No, you didn't kill him. He's unconscious, badly hurt, but unconscious," replied Neji as he approached team eight, "We are to take our leave, now that Lee is able to walk. I'll see you at the tower Uzumaki."

And without a word, Neji ordered his team to move out, leaving team eight and seven by themselves. Ino and Shikamaru went to help and take care of Sakura and Chouji after Sasuke's injuries were taken care off while Naruto went to ponder;

"_What is wrong with me?_" thought the blonde, "_This is the second time I have blacked out, but this time, whatever it was that I felt at wave, it came back stronger as if answering to Sasuke's weird transformation._"

His thoughts were interrupted when Shikamaru came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder;

"Everything alright?" asked the lazy genius

"Yea," lied the blonde, "Are we ready to move out?"

Ino came into view as she approached them, "Yea, Sakura and Chouji are fine, although Sasuke is still pretty beat up from your fight."

Naruto didn't say a thing for a minute before he turned to his teammates;

"If we are done here, then let's move out, we need to reach the tower before the deadline," ordered Naruto as he turned and walked ahead of his. Shikamaru and Ino glanced at one another worriedly for they began to move to catch up to their leader.

"_I have to find out what's this power that resides within me, for I know it's not the fox's power that possess me,_" thought Naruto with a bit of worry as he jumped from tree brach ot tree branch, "_I have to find out or next time I black out, those close to me might get hurt by my own hands._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyu no Ken here, sorry for the delay of the updates, but my luck is been a bitch lately. I know last time I said I had back problems, but that was taken care of, but now, with the flu going on around, I got flu pneumonia. Sucks, but fuck it. I'm all better now and should be able to finish the rest of the chapter for "Avatar of the Four Dragons."

Till then, godbless.

Kyu no Ken


End file.
